Unspoken Memories
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: AUish SasuNaru NaruSasu 'You scared him Sasuke' Nothing will ever be the same, but I can fight for a semblance of normality. You're coming back to me now, and I'm coming back to you too. Mute and Amnesia alert!
1. Prolog

**Title : **Unspoken Memories

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Summary : **AUish SasuNaru NaruSasu 'Your next mission?' If I were to never see you again, how could I remember? If you were never to see me again, would you be the same when I return? Mute and Amnesia alert!

-

**Chapter 1 - Prolog**

"Your next mission."

Sasuke took the scroll and opened it. Inside were details on a year-long mission. He frowned, nodded, and disappeared.

Sasuke and Naruto are 16 yrs old, Jounin, and sent out on missions whenever necessary.

The dark haired jounin turned and knocked on a door. The apartment was small, but live-in-able. The door opened to reveal a tired looking blonde. Sasuke smirked at the state of him. His hair was unkept, his clothing disheveled. His eyes were half closed and he was blinking the sleep from them.

"Sasuke?" he blinked again. "Sasuke! Good Morning!" he was hyper again. Sasuke kept smirking.

"Morning." he greeted softly. Naruto saw the scroll and sobered down a bit.

"What's the scroll, huh? Your next mission?" he asked. Sasuke dropped his smirk.

"Yes. That's why I'm here. My newest mission calls for me to be away from...Konoha for 1 full year. I'll be doing a scouting mission of most of the Fire Nation. There have been reports of bandits attacking the villages, and they want _me_ to check up on the rumors." With every sentence, every word, Naruto's smile fell until it was gone completely.

"One year? Bandits?" he yelled. Sasuke shoved him inside the apartment, mainly because they were getting stared at now that he'd yelled. "Why you?" he asked, almost calmly. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know...maybe they think I'm the best guy for the job." he sat down in a chair, as if he lived here.

Mainly, he did. Naruto and Sasuke had become friends. After countless missions, a long-time rivalry, and always spending time together, it was hard not to. So Sasuke often visited Naruto's apartment, at first appalled by it's size and how Naruto kept it, now he was used to it. Naruto came to Sasuke's house too, but being Naruto, he didn't want to impose to much for some reason on his friends, and his visits weren't as frequent as Sasuke's.

"And what if you'd been a girl?" Naruto joked. Sasuke through a pillow on the couch at him. "Hey, I was kidding!"

"Dobe..." Sasuke frowned at the scroll again. "I leave tomorrow morning at 10 a.m." he said shortly before disappearing.

-

Sasuke stood at the gates to the village at 9:30 a.m. He had a pack on his back and his scroll in his hand again. Scowling at it, he put it into his pack and leaned sideways against the wall. A guy was supposed to come with him, a no name guy.

"Sasuke!" came a cry. It was Sakura.

'_How the Hell?' _Sasuke wondered how Sakura had learned he was gonna be there this morning.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" she greeted. Sasuke visibly winced at her volume. "I'll see you when you get back ok?" she said, in a soft tone.

"Tsh, whatever." he turned away from her. Sakura frowned.

"I guess...then...I'll just...I have to go...But I'll be here to welcome you back when you do come!" she turned and ran off.

At 9:58, the other guy, his name started with a T, showed up ready to go. Sasuke gave him an 'I acknowledge your presence' look, but then turned away from him.

"Sasuke-sama, you are in charge of this mission, but we must get going by 10 a.m." he warned at 9:59.

Sasuke nodded, gaze not leaving the ground. Suddenly, he perked and stood up straight. The T guy was about to question this when Sasuke turned around. Just in time to catch a flying, golden blur.

"Morning." Sasuke greeted.

"Bad Morning!" Naruto greeted bitterly. "You're leaving, so it's a bad morning, not a good morning." he explained. T cleared his throat.

"It's 10:00 sir." he motioned to the gates.

"You go ahead. I'm just going to say good-bye to Naruto first, then I'll join you." he nodded and took off.

"Well, good-bye I guess." Naruto muttered. Sasuke suddenly embraced him. "Sasuke."

"I'm gonna miss you. See you in one year." he let go and turned to the gates. "Don't forget me!" he called back before he was gone.

"Sasuke..." he muttered. "Don't you forget _me_ either!" he yelled after his dark friend.

-

Would you like previews?


	2. A Farmer's Life For Me!

**Chapter 2 - A Farmer's Life For Me!**

"Oh dear...Honey! Come here! Quick!"

"What is it? Oh my lord! What happened to him?"

"I don't know...We have to help him."

"Of course. Help me get him back home."

The two voices echoed in his dark, blank mind. His head hurt. Heck, his whole body hurt. What happened?

"N-naruto..."

"He said something!"

"I know, I know, shh, listen."

"I have to...get back...to Naruto..." he managed. "Have to...get back...to Konoha..."

"Who or what is a Naruto?"

"I'm not sure. But Konoha is a village. Do you suppose he's from there?"

"He has a headband...Yes, I think he's from Konoha."

"At any rate, we'll keep him here at our house until he's better."

'_No! You don't understand! I have to get back! Naruto's waiting! It's already been a year! I have to...get back...to him...Naruto!'_ And then he forgot all, drifting in a dark abyss of nothingness.

-

Naruto paced up and down in front of the gates. Sasuke was 3 days late! He was starting to get worried...

"Naruto!" came a familiar voice. He looked up to see Kakashi jumping from the forest, back into town.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he greeted. "Have you found anything about Sasuke?" he asked anxiously. Kakashi frowned. "What?"

"I found this." he handed Naruto a scroll. "We found his teammate dead, and their stuff strewn everywhere. There's no evidence to point to Sasuke surviving..." he said sadly.

Naruto looked at the scroll addressed to him and felt he would cry.

"But there's nothing to prove he _died_ either!" he yelled before running to his house.

Kakashi sighed, as if in regret. The rest of his team bounded over the wall and through the gate even as he did so. Kakashi took off to report to the Hokage (I don't know Tsunade. I read stories with her in it, but I 've only seen her in AMVs and such. Please forgive. If I put her in here and she is ooc, that's why.)

-

**...2 months later...**

"Sasuke-kun!" a woman cried. Said boy looked up from his work. "Look out!"

A brown horse was headed straight for him. He looked at it, surprised, before some kind of forgotten instincts kicked in. He threw the basket of vegetables up in the air, jumped up with it, landed on the horses back, reigned it to a stop, and then caught the basket.

"Sasuke-kun!" the woman called as she ran up, out of breath. "That was amazing...How'd you do it?"

Sasuke got off the horse and stared at his hands after setting the basket down.

"I...don't know...Marry-chan, who am I?" he asked.

That's right, Uchiha Sasuke has amnesia. Two months ago, he woke up to find himself in a strange house, with a strange yet powerful pain throughout his entire body. All he could remember was that his name was Sasuke.

Marry, the farmer's wife, and one of the people who saved him, frowned.

"Sasuke...I think that may have had something to do with your past..." she said.

"Who was I?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. She flinched, even without memory of the massacre, his hard life, or anything unpleasant, that look could kill.

"Honey, we think you were a ninja of some sort..."

"A ninja?" his anger was gone. "How could I've been a ninja? I don't even know the names of the villages!"

"Well...we did find you in the forest...and you were pretty badly hurt..." she tried. Before Sasuke could say anything, her husband came up.

"Thank you Sasuke, for stopping my horse. About your past. We don't know whether or not you were a ninja. But you had wounds and a headband. That is all we can tell you. You can stay here as long as you like, or until your memories come back...if you want." he said calmly.

"Tucker-san I..." they had refused when he called them -sama, so he used -san and -chan. "Thank you..."

"Not a problem. You're a great help around here." he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and turned to go back to the barn with the horse.

-

"Morning!" Kakashi called, appearing before a blonde and a pinkette, heh heh.

"Morning Kakashi-sensei." Sakura greeted cheerfully.

"You don't have to call me sensei anymore." Kakashi reminded her. She shrugged. Naruto looked at him hopefully and he frowned. "We haven't found Sasuke yet, Naruto. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. If you were sorry, you'd be out there looking too!" Naruto jumped down from the railing of the bridge they were at. "You know that, if the old hag hadn't banned it, _I'd_ be out there looking too!"

"Naruto..." Sakura started. Naruto interrupted her.

"You always tell me 'we haven't found him,' when _you're_ not even the one searching! You call us up and we go out all the time, you read your stupid, perverted books, you somehow eat without letting us see under your mask, but you _don't_ go after Sasuke!"

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura tried, a bit stronger. She looked about to cry.

"Whenever Sasuke's been in trouble, you've been _somewhere_ else! And, while I'm at it, you're always late with no real excuse! You're lazy, idiotic, self-centered, and a coward!" Naruto had started pacing...oh, its bad.

"Naruto-kun...!" Sakura tried, nearly yelling now. Tears began pouring from her eyes.

"And I still can't believe you _kissed_ Iruka-sensei last week! _LAST WEEK!_ Sasuke was brave, unlike you! He'd be out searching if _I'd_ gone missing, even if the Hokage told him not to! So you know what? I'm gonna-"

"NARUTO! SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled, cutting off Naruto's sentence.

Both Kakashi, who had been taking the yelling as a well-backed punishment, and Naruto turned to stare at her.

"Just...Shut up!" she was still crying. "You think you're the only one who misses him? You're a hypocrite! You know that...if you were Hokage...If Sasuke-kun wanted to go look for a missing person, and it was dangerous...You'd _never_ let him do it!"

Naruto blinked at her. She was right. Kakashi gave them both sympathetic looks.

"I care about Sasuke-kun too! I want to look for him too!" She was crying a lot now. "It's not fair that he had to go...I know that...But you need to just..._let it go_!"

"L-let it go?" Naruto glared at her. "_Let it go_? No! I _don't_ think he's dead, so I _won't_ let it go! I _can't_ think he's gone! I just...I just can't!"

"Shut up Naruto! You're voice annoys me! I never want to hear you speak..._ever again_!" Sakura got down off the railing too and glared at the now speechless Naruto. "You _idiot_! I can't _STAND_ you!"

"Now Sakura!" Kakashi interrupted, stepping forward. "That's a little much! Naruto's just-"

"Ok..."

Both other people turned to looked at Naruto. He looked about to cry, but was holding it in. His voice was one you would hear on a movie when the hero told his best friend to kill him...Sakura's tears dried.

"What?" she asked in a soft, confused voice.

Naruto didn't answer. He shook his head and ran off. Kakashi looked from him to Sakura and back again. Sakura wore a worried look. What had she just done?

**-**

**...about 2 months later...about 4 months since arrival...**

Sasuke looked up even before Marry called his name. Yep, he had given into the fact that he had most definitely been a ninja at some point. Now, more than 4 months after arriving, he had regained some of his skills.

"Sasuke-kun, could you please deliver the crops to the nearest town? Annabel's leg is still broken." she was referring to the horse he'd stopped about 2 months ago. She'd hurt herself helping Tucker.

"Sure." he went over to the cart and frowned. "Ok...now, how to do this..."

20 minutes later, he had it figured out. All of the crops were in bags and strapped onto Sasuke. Two in each hand, two around his neck, 3 in a pack on his back, and one in his mouth. Dropping the one in his mouth back in the cart he called onto the farm.

"I'll be back by nightfall at latest!"

"Ok! I'll have dinner ready when you get back!" Marry called. Tucker smiled and nodded in his direction. He picked the bag back up and took off.

-

'_This is surprisingly simple. Did I used to do stuff like this often?'_ he wondered as he ran down the street. Some people gave him strange looks, but he was gone before they said anything.

About 3 hours later, he was tired, but at the village. He walked over to the crop seller they always sold their crops too.

"Good Morning Haru-san!" Sasuke greeted as he set the bags down.

A large, but gentle looking man looking about 36 years old turned around. He smiled at Sasuke.

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun!" he walked over. "Where are Tucker and Marry?"

"Annabel hurt her leg, so I'm delivering the crops by foot." he explained simply.

"But that's a day's walk by foot! When did you start?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Noon?" he guessed. Haru started.

"Noon? Boy, you must be pretty fast." he complimented, smiling.

"Yea...So, about the crops." he motioned to the bags.

"Right right. I'll buy them off you in no time at all. Tucker's crops are always of the best quality."

-

**...7 months since he arrived, 3 months later...**

Sasuke paused in chopping wood to look up. It was snowing...

"Snow..."

'_Sasuke!' came a loud voice. He turned to watch as the blonde nuisance ran up._

'_What do you want dobe?' He asked._

'_I'm not a dobe!' Naruto yelled._

'_Course not.' he scoffed sarcastically. 'What do you want anyway?' Naruto paused._

'_Well...I...' he looked up as a fresh snow came to cover up the white already on the ground. 'It's gonna be a very, very white winter...' he muttered. Sasuke looked up._

'_Yea, so?' he looked down, but Naruto was gone. 'Naruto?'_

_He looked down, it was a box. Dark red wrapping with black writing 'To Sasuke' on the top. He smirked and picked it up. Opening the box, he found a silver locket and letter._

'_Sasuke,_

_I know you hate my guts, but it's Christmas and I decided to forget about that. You don't have any family to give you gifts, though I'm sure your fan club will provide. But anyways, here. I thought you might like this. You can throw it out if you don't want it, but yea. And don't worry about me, though I'm sure you won't, I don't need any gift._

_Naruto.'_

_He stared at the note. Naruto got him a gift? He smiled lightly. The snow picked up and he headed home.'_

"Naruto..." he muttered unconsciously.

"Sasuke!" Tucker called. "Just bring what you've got! The snow is gonna get pretty bad soon! Come inside! It's time to eat anyway!"

Sasuke nodded shortly and picked up the wood he'd chopped, laying it next to the fireplace. He went outside and put the axe up, the snow was pretty bad by the time he got back inside.

"Here, dinner's ready and hot." Marry handed him a plate, which he took gratefully. He sat down on the window seat and stared out at the snow, hardly remembering to eat.

"Sasuke?" Tucker asked after awhile. Sasuke blinked and looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No...just..." he looked back out the window. "A memory..."

"Memory?" Marry literally bounced over to him. "Really? Of what?" He blinked at her.

"Christmas..." he said softly, trying to recall every bit of it.

"So...you saw your family?" Tucker asked, joining his wife near Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't think I had one..." they looked at him surprised. "I saw myself, walking through a town...it was snowing...and a blonde kid ran up to me..."

They sat next to him, food forgotten for now, and listened. He really didn't want to tell them his memories. But if he had to, he'd avoid the part of which gender every single person was, their age, and anything else personal he _could_ avoid.

"We...well, we didn't really argue. But I didn't seem to like them much..." he looked at the ceiling as he continued, avoiding looking at either adult. "It started to snow harder, and they disappeared...But gave me a present." he smiled the light smile he'd smiled in the memory.

"Oooh...what was it?" Marry was acting like a little kid! He shook his head.

"I..." he didn't want to tell them. It was _his _gift. Naruto had given it to him. Tucker must have seen the reluctance on his face.

"We understand. You don't have to tell us." Marry seemed disappointed at her husband's words. "Is there anything else you're willing to share?" He began to nod, but paused half way and looked back out the window. Tucker and Marry stood up and went back to their plates. Sasuke finished eating too.

Marry picked up his plate since he seemed in thought and was startled when he spoke.

"I think...all they wanted was...to see me smile..." he said softly, turning to look at her. His gaze was soft. She put the plates on another chair and held him.

-

Uh...Do you want previews?


	3. Ninja

**GOSH! Do you people want previews or not? No one has said 'yes' _or_ 'no' yet!**

**Chapter 3 - Ninja**

**...5 months later, 12 months since arrival...**

"Sasuke!" Marry called happily from the house.

"What?" he called back, pausing in his work.

"Come inside dear!" she then bounded back inside the small house.

"O...k?" Sasuke was lost. Why was Marry so bouncy? Ok...bouncier than usual?

He leaned the shovel against the house and hit himself with some water from the bucket next to him, wiping his face after to remove sweat and such. After that he walked to the front door and opened it.

The house was dark, they only lit the lights at night. And most light on the farm came from candles and lanterns anyway. But this was like...a new type of dark. Suddenly, as he was walking through the living room, he was grabbed by the shoulders and made to sit down in one of the chairs.

"Hey!" he went to stand up but the hands on his shoulders kept him seated. The striking of a match cause him to still and he looked where the little light was coming from.

As the lanterns were lit, light popping up as the person managed to light them without being seen. Sasuke didn't notice the hands move from his shoulders to his eyes until they were covered and he couldn't see.

"Ah!" Sasuke went to grab the hands, when they were suddenly pulled away. "Huh?"

The room was now brightly lit, Tucker and Marry standing in front of him on the other side of the table in front of the couch. Sasuke looked on the table to find a small cake, with one lit candle on top.

"What's this?" he asked dumbly, his mind not caught up with the situation yet.

"Oh silly, it's been one full year since we found you!" Marry explained, smiling brightly. "And since you don't know your birthday, we chose today to celebrate!"

"It's not much, but you're like family." Tucker finished, pushing the cake a little closer to Sasuke. "Now, make a wish."

Sasuke blinked a few times, then leaned towards the cake. He closed his eyes and blew.

'_I wish I could remember...'_

'_I wish I knew who Naruto was...'_

'_I wish for Tucker and Marry's happiness...'_

'_I wish...for my life back...'_

He sat up a second after he bent down, there had only been one candle after all. He had only wished the first one, but the others were flitting through his head too...

Marry clapped and Tucker smiled. Sasuke looked at the cake for a second after Marry handed him his fork. He cut the small dessert in thirds and looked up at them.

"We'll share." he said softly, yet they knew he wouldn't take 'no' as an answer.

So, for a few minutes, they ate cake. Then Tucker and Marry relived things that had happened since he had gotten there. Tucker handed Sasuke an envelope and he opened it carefully. Inside was some money.

"That's your paycheck." Tucker smiled. "You're work is to good to go unpaid."

"No. I couldn't. It's enough that you let me live here!" Sasuke insisted.

"I won't take 'no' for an answer." Tucker said, ending the argument. Sasuke stared at him for a minute, until Marry handed him a scroll.

"I drew that myself." Marry said proudly as Sasuke unrolled it.

The picture was of Sasuke in the clothes he wore back in Konoha, his hands cupped and held out in front of him. He was staring at his hands and the expression on his face was serious, awed, and mystical, while still too cute to ignore!

In his cupped hands was a light. No real _physical_ form, but still there, a mystic power. But what caught Sasuke off guard, second only to the light, was that his picture self...had wings. Bright, white, angelic wings that nearly glowed.

They looked so soft he could touch them and feel silk. So real they could come off the paper and hit him if he said anything mean to Marry. He looked up at her, the awe from picture-Sasuke's face reflected on his, if not more so.

"I'm glad you like it." Marry covered his hand with hers before she began cleaning up the plates. Sasuke looked to Tucker.

"Marry has always been a good artist...It always confused me why she chose the farming life instead of an artist." He answered.

"Because I love you dear!" Marry called happily from the kitchen. Tucker smiled. Sasuke rolled the portrait up carefully and proceed to his room, thanking the two on his way.

He opened the bag Marry had gotten him soon after he got there and placed the scroll inside, then looked around. His room wasn't fancy.

His bed was simple, with white sheets, pillows, and covers. There was one window, between his bed and desk. The desk was made of wood and had a plain, wooden chair placed in front of it. He had a small dresser, with a mirror above and next to it, and a side table to his bed, opposite the window. The table had a lantern on it and a drawer that held anything of Sasuke's he'd had when they found him.

His dark blue, black, and white clothes from Konoha were in there. His head band was in there. A book with the shinobi laws in it, with red x's over a few of them that they could only guess Sasuke hadn't liked, such as the one on hiding your emotions.

Sasuke shook his head and sat down on his bed. Marry and Tucker probably _wouldn't_ let him go back out and work, so he had to find something to entertain himself. Five minutes later, he went over to his side table and opened the drawer. He took all his stuff out and laid it on the bed next to him. Why not try and remember stuff?

He flipped through the rule book, noting that bout 1/15 of them were x'ed out but still readable. Setting the book aside, he picked the headband up and went over the symbol on it. He wondered if there was a reason it looked kinda like a deformed leaf or not...

Sasuke picked up his old shirt after setting that aside carefully. The fabric of the blue shirt was softer than the farmer's outfit he wore now. Maybe he'd been rich? Or maybe Tucker and Marry were poor? Yea...that was it...

He went to fold the shirt up again when he noticed a weight in it. He stuck his hand inside the shirt and found a pocket. In the pocket was where the weight was. Sasuke carefully grabbed the object and pulled it out, felt like metal or something...

It was a silver locket. Heart shaped and beautifully crafted. The chain was skinny and frail looking, yet durable. Sasuke tried to open it, but the locket was persistent, and he couldn't get it to budge.

Sasuke only gave up when someone knocked on his bedroom door. He quickly put his stuff up, putting the necklace in his pants pocket and opening the door.

"Sasuke, I've gotten the bath ready for you." Marry said. "Don't look at me like that, it's _your_ day!" she smiled. "Now come on, before the water gets cold."

Sasuke lifted his hand to protest, but all Marry did was grab the wrist of his raised hand and pull him out of his room and down the stairs. He smiled. Something told him...stuff like this was rare before Marry and Tucker.

-

"Naruto."

"Naruto...!"

"Naruto!"

The silver haired man grabbed Naruto's wrist and turned him around. Said blonde didn't look at him.

"Naruto, this is ridiculous." Kakashi said sternly.

"Why don't you talk to us?" Iruka asked, who had also been following the blonde boy through town. "You don't even talk when Tsunade demands it of you!"

Naruto just looked at him. Iruka's stare softened at the pitiful look his ex-student almost always wore now.

"Answer him!" Kakashi ordered. Naruto glanced at him before wrenching his wrist free and continuing his walk. "Why won't he _say_ anything?"

"Think about it...His best friend is gone...and his teammate said she can't stand him. Just imagine..." Iruka said softly. Kakashi's glare softened immensely.

Naruto kept walking, his dark blue clothes rustling slightly in the wind.

-

**5 months later...17 months since arrival...**

Sasuke hadn't been able to remember anything on his 'birthday' or anytime after so far. All he'd gotten were what he liked to call 'clicks.' Still pictures of things from his past. Usually they were clicks of Naruto smiling, sometimes scuffed up from who knew what. Sometimes he saw a pink haired girl, a silver haired man, or a ton of girls he didn't know.

At one point, Sasuke had had a click of a man that looked like him and had felt an immense anger burst up inside of him. It had happened while he was looking in the mirror on his wall, examining how long his hair had gotten...

He was currently in town. After the first time, he had actually volunteered to take the crops each time just to get out. Whenever they needed something from town, he went. It had gotten to where Sasuke was as fast as, if not faster than, he had been before losing his memory.

Sasuke had finished selling the crops, the money now in the bag he always brought. He decided to look around at the other carts, booths, and such. So now, using his own money, Sasuke was walking around town.

"Going shopping today Sasuke-kun?" a woman called from her jewelry stand. Sasuke walked over.

"Yea." he saw a silver necklace with a bright, light blue gem in the center of a fire emblem at the bottom. "Kana-chan..." he pointed. She saw.

"Oh, yes. It's the Fire Nation's symbol. The gem in the center signifies peace in the nation." Kana, who looked about 26, smiled. (I made this up)

"It's the color of the sky..." he muttered. Bright blue eyes flashed in his mind.

"Yep. Are you interested? It's 11,000 yen.(1)" she watched as Sasuke looked at it, mesmerized almost.

"The color of the sky..." he muttered, softer this time. He ran a finger over it and found it to be extra smooth, carved with care. "11,000 yen is most of my money." he muttered, just slightly louder than before.

"I'll give you a discount, since you're so cute." Kana said when she heard this. Sasuke's head snapped up. "What? You haven't noticed? All the girls in town like you!" she motioned towards the girls glancing at him as they walked by.

"At least they don't know where I live..." he said softly. Kana laughed.

"True. Though I'm sure some of them do know, they're all to lazy to make the walk." she said happily. "So, 9,000 yen(2)?" she offered. Sasuke blinked, _ok_, back on subject.

He looked at the necklace, then gave her the money and carefully picked it up.

"Give it to someone you care for!" Kana called after him as he left.

-

**4 months later...21 months since arrival...**

"Hyah!"

A fist came down and chopped a log in half. Sasuke rubbed his hand lightly and looked around. He's finished chopping the wood in half...

He'd decided to test his 'ninja' skills about 2 months ago and had been using them to make his work a little easier ever since. He hardly used any of the tools anymore, so they were all shiny.

What to do next? Everything was done...His eyes fell on the fence that surrounded the farm and glinted slightly. He bounced slightly on the balls of his feet and then leapt into the air, landing almost perfectly on the stake of the fence.

After wobbling slightly, Sasuke had balance and looked at the next stake.

"Hmm..." his eyes narrowed in determination as he jumped again, landing without wobbling this time. "Hm!" Sasuke smirked.

Marry closed the barn door and turned around, wiping her forehead. She opened her eyes and gasped. What was Sasuke _doing_?

He was leaping from one pole of the fence to the one next to it, then the one after the one next to it, and so on and so forth, the gap between the poles he was jumping to and the one he was standing on expanding all the time. As she watched, he landed and was airborne again, flying over 7 sticks as he flipped and spun.

"Sas-" a hand on her shoulder made her quiet as her and Tucker watched.

Sasuke landed on the pole, but wobbled and fell off. He landed on his back in the dirt and Marry went to go see if he was alright when something stopped her, and it wasn't a hand. It was Sasuke...He was...laughing.

His face was lit by a bright smile, brighter than she'd ever seen him smile. And he was laughing...a happy...rare laugh that made tears spring from Marry's eyes.

"He's happy..." Marry whispered, placing her hands together and bringing them to her mouth, crying happily. Tucker nodded.

"I think...he'll be leaving soon..." Tucker turned and walked away smiling.

-

**3 months later...24 months since arrival** (2 years if ya'll are lazy or stupid and cant figure that out.)

Sasuke sat down on the fence, fiddling with a silver locket. He rarely took it off, and usually paused his work to mess with it, as he had done now.

He was remembering the memory of that Christmas who knew how long ago. Sasuke remembered seeing a headband on the boy that matched the one Tucker had found on him they day they found him.

'_Hey Naruto!'_

_Said blonde fell down._

'_You...you...you! You're breaking my concentration! Stop bugging me!' there was a pause..._

'_uh...well...' he couldn't. And besides, Naruto didn't want to be bothered by a-_

'_Wh-what? What is it?' Naruto asked._

_Sasuke felt embarrassed asking him anything. But at least he could..._

'_Wh...What did Sakura say to you?'_

_Naruto seemed surprised, then joyed._

'_None of your business!' Ow, that had hurt._

"We were rivals..." Sasuke came to that conclusion easily enough. It made him smile for some odd reason...

_Tazuna, an old guy they were to protect, had just told them the story of Kaiza, the man who used to be the village hero. Suddenly, Naruto stood up. After taking one step, he promptly fell down again._

'_What are you doing, Naruto?' a pink haired girl he couldn't quite remember asked._

'_...Don't even think about training anymore today.' a silver haired guy with one eye covered by a headband and the lower half of his face covered by a mask said. 'If you try to work your chakras any more without getting some rest first, it would probably kill you.' What the heck was chakra?_

_From the floor, Naruto spoke._

'_I'm going to prove to him that he's wrong!'_

'_Prove what? To whom?' the pink haired girl asked. Sasuke thought she was a moron..._

_Naruto stood up and kept walking. He was so determined that Sasuke was amazed._

'_I'm going to show Inari...That there are still heros in the world!' he declared as he somehow managed to leave the room._

"I admired you...and I despised you..." he looked at the locket. "But _you _didn't hate _me_...Huh?" something was engraved on the back.

Sasuke flipped it over, amazed he could've missed it with all his fiddling with it. On the back, engraved in tiny letters, were the words 'Uchiha Sasuke.'

"Uchiha...Sasuke...That's me, isn't it?" he muttered.

"Sasuke-kun?" Marry walked up to him. She had his stuff in one hand, and two envelopes in the other.

"Marry-chan?" he got off the fence and met her a few feet from it.

"Sasuke-kun...you've been daydreaming a lot lately..." she murmured. "Here." she handed him his stuff. "I think there is something you're supposed to do."

"Huh?" he took his stuff from her and held it in his left hand. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you need to go back home...To your real home. Someone is there, waiting for you. They've been waiting for so long..." she handed him the two envelopes. "This one is your pay, that one is a letter. Don't open it. Give it to the first person you even remotely recognize."

"Marry-"

"No Sasuke. You have to. I know it." She took something from her pocket, holding it tightly in her hands as she spoke. "When Tucker went away for awhile, I thought I'd never see him again. It tore me up inside. I isolated myself from the rest of the world until he came back 2 months later."

"But-" he tried telling her that no one would wait two or more years, but she wouldn't let him speak.

"Sasuke-kun...That memory you had...the first Christmas...It proves that someone cares for you, even if they aren't family." she took what was in her hands and wrapped it around Sasuke's forehead, his bangs hung over it. "Go to them." a wind blew, blowing her cloak behind her. Sasuke never knew why she always wore that thing...

"Go? Go where? I don't know...what this symbol means..." he tapped his forehead. "I don't know where I'm from!"

"We do!" Marry suddenly blurted. Sasuke froze. "We know what that symbol means. But you didn't know anything. And you seemed happy. So we didn't tell you anything! But we know! We know..." her voice dropped.

"Marry-chan..." Sasuke dropped his bag and went to hold her, but she stopped him.

"Sasuke...you're from Konoha Hidden in the Leaf Village." she said softly. "That's what the symbol on your headband means..." Deformed leaf...he almost laughed. "So go. Go home...please...I don't want to see you suffer."

"But I'm not-"

"Yes you are. And don't deny it. For 3 months you've been daydreaming. I know you're not sleeping at night anymore...What haunts you is your past. It's calling you back, and you can't even realize it...Sasuke-kun...You were born a ninja, you are meant to go on missions. This is your most important mission. It's your life. Don't let it pass you by." she pat him on the shoulders.

Suddenly, she regained her usual fervor and took off her cloak. Sasuke saw she was beautiful, especially for almost 50. She threw her cloak over his shoulders and pulled the hood over his head.

"Now. Until you get this all sorted out, stay out of view and don't speak unless needed. Go straight to your leader, if you can. Stay with someone you trust. It may take awhile for you to regain your memory, even when you return home." she instructed. Sasuke was overwhelmed and just let her carry on.

She strapped his bag to his back and made sure he had his money and the letter. After that, she smiled. Marry handed him the necklace he'd bought from Kana so long ago it seemed and put it around his neck.

"You bought this for your special someone." she whispered knowingly. "I can decipher that from how well you've kept it. They're lucky to have you, who cares for them so much." she turned him towards the road and spoke normally. "You're fast. You'll get there quick. Keep heading south. If you get lost, ask for directions. Now go." she pushed him so he'd walk. "I'll explain everything to Tucker! Don't worry! And don't forget us!"

'_Don't you forget_ me_ either!'_

He knew the voice. He knew the appearance. Sasuke smirked, waved back at her, and took off at almost a godly speed it seemed

-

1 - 11,000 yen is about 102.46 American Dollars.

2 - 9,000 yen is about 83.83 American Dollars.

AKA Expensive Ass Necklace!

I wanted to get the 'what happened to Sasuke' part out of the way in one shot. But it ended up as more than that! Oh well, I like this version better than my first version of 'What happened to Sasuke.' -smile-


	4. Hushed Voices

**Chapter 4 - Hushed Voices**

**For the ultimate effect, start playing a sad song or two as soon as they reach Hokage Mountain. The memory is 2x sadder with the right song. I also don't really know how Sasuke found out about Kyuubi, this is my version.**

Tak!

'_I'm here.'_

"Stop right there, stranger!" a voice called. Sasuke stopped in front of the gates.

"Who are you?" another asked.

Sasuke kept his head down, remembering Marry's words.

'_Until you get this all sorted out, stay out of view and don't speak unless needed.' _

"Answer!" the first one, with blonde hair ordered. He was a...she? Sasuke paused when the second one jumped down in front of him.

"If you don't answer, we'll have to attack." she ordered. Her pink hair is what caught him.

'_Give it to the first person you even remotely recognize'_

'_Sorry Marry...I'm not giving it to her...'_ he took one step and they went on the defensive.

Sasuke reached up to his head and they got ready with weapons. He pulled off his headband and showed it to them. They paused and he walked right past them.

"Hey!" the blonde turned around to attack him as he put his headband back on and entered the village.

"No! Ino...He's from our village..." she said calmly. "And...I feel like I know him..."

"What?" Ino turned from the pink haired girl to take another look at the stranger. "Y-you're right...he seems...familiar..."

The cloaked figure paused, as if confused, and looked around. Then, he seemed to decide and walked right.

"All that's that way is the park..." Ino said, confused.

"Maybe...he's been gone awhile? Or wants some sunshine without trees?" Sakura tried.

Tak tak. They turned around.

"Halt. Who are you?

-

"And...where?" Sasuke looked around him. How'd he end up in the park again? "My memory sucks..." he decided.

He'd been trying to go to Naruto's place...if possible. Since he knew he trusted _him_. But...he must've gone the wrong way...Of course, if he could somehow find his _own_ place, that'd be a miracle...if they hadn't given it away by now...

'_Damn amnesia...'_ he cursed in his head. He sat on a bench and hung his head.

Leaning back, he put his arms on the back of the bench and laid his head on the back. The hood to his cloak fell mostly off, but he didn't much care. No one was around any-

"Sasuke?"

He jumped up and the hood fell off completely. He seemed to be in 'deer in the headlights' mode.

"Calm down. It's just me." The silver haired man from his memory appeared. Sasuke gave him a confused look. "Sasuke?"

He took a step forward and Sasuke took a step back. Kakashi seemed surprised by this and stopped walking.

"What? You don't trust me anymore?" he noticed Sasuke's clothes. "Where've you been for the past three years?" Sasuke paused and seemed to calm.

Kakashi was about to walk towards him when Sasuke beat him to it. He stepped forward and held out his hand, a letter in it. He blinked and took it.

'_To whomever finds him,_

_Sasuke here has been with us for the past 2 years. We found him in the forest, looking half dead. He doesn't remember anything from before those two years, sadly. Please help him find his missing something. He can't sleep at night, can't focus these past few weeks. Something or someone seems to be calling him. He misses someone greatly, I know the feeling. His mind may have forgotten something, but his heart can't let it go._

_He knows his name, well...first name, and that he was a ninja. Whenever he remembers something, he's happy. I can't wait until he can remember everything. I hope his hometown will help him there. Many things are buried in his past, some of them bad. His eyes show that a great tragedy has happened to him...and in some ways, maybe it's best he forgot?_

_In any case, we can't help him here, or make him happy. He's content here, but I don't think a simple farming life is what he's suited to. Our village will miss him greatly, especially the girls. But he has to be where he's loved for who he truly is, and that's not here._

_Deepest Gratitude,_

_Marry Julian_

_P.S. He _seems _to regain memories every once in awhile. If he seems like he's daydreaming, let him be.'_

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, who now stood next to him, with a new sense of sorrow. Sasuke was looking at the ground, seeming sad, confused, and determined all at once. He decided to ask a blunt question.

"Where were you headed?"

Sasuke blinked and looked up at him. He had expected to at least be re-introduced!

"You are?" he answered with another question and inwardly smirked. Kakashi laughed.

"Of course. I was your teacher, Hatake Kakashi. You trained under me after becoming genin." Sasuke just seemed to become more confused at this. "Ah, never mind. I'm not much of a teacher, well not _that _kind of teacher...This 'Marry' lady seems to think your memory will return in time. Come, I'll show you something." he turned and walked off.

Sasuke scoffed slightly and then followed. They were walking towards a huge cliff with faces carved in the side.

"Hokage Mountain..." he muttered.

"See? You're getting it already!" Kakashi cheered softly.

As they were walking up to the top of the mountain, Kakashi posed his question again.

"Where were you headed?" he asked. Sasuke looked at his ex-teacher's back.

"What do you mean?" he was exactly 5 feet behind his teacher's walking distance and arm's reach.

"Well, we all know you came to Konoha, who knows how you got in."

"Two idiotic girls..." Sasuke muttered.

"Ah, Sakura and Ino." he laughed at the 'Idiotic' comment. "Well, after entering the village. Where did you plan to go? Some place you remembered no doubt, your house maybe?" He stopped at the top.

Sasuke watched as he turned to face him. He looked at the ground and shook his head.

"No? Where did you plan to go then?" he wondered what Sasuke could've remembered to come back and actually have a destination.

A blonde haired, blue eyed boy flashed through Sasuke's mind. He looked up and could see him sitting on top of the 4th's head. (He's not really there, it's the beginning of a memory)

_Sasuke walked up behind him. The blonde was sitting on the 4th's head, looking rejected. He felt an immense sadness and his heart panged when he saw this. What had he done to deserve this?_

'_Dobe!' he called, walking up. Naruto jolted. 'What's wrong?' he sat down next to him._

'_Nothing.' Naruto said in a child-like manner._

'_Come on. I saw it..' he pushed. 'Why do the villagers treat you so badly?' he asked._

'_You wouldn't care anyway...' Naruto mumbled._

'_Try me.' he knew he was being childish, but he wanted to know._

'_Fine.' Naruto looked at the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees and setting his head on them. 'Fourteen years ago...a terrible beast attacked the village.'_

_Sasuke had no idea what relevance this had, but listened anyway._

'_The 4th came up against it and gave his life to save the city. He couldn't kill it. Instead, he sealed it in a baby. This baby was to be thought of as the village hero, but instead...they blamed it for the death of the 4th and considered it to be the Kyuubi itself.'_

_Sasuke felt sorry and he didn't know why._

'_He grew up. His dream was to become the leader, so everyone who shunned him would acknowledge him.' This sounded familiar. 'He went to school, rented an apartment with help from the Hokage, and lived life. But everywhere he went, everyone shunned him...and he didn't know why.'_

_Sasuke felt an immense sadness growing within him._

'_He never had any parents, any friends...no one ever said 'Good Job' or 'Great Work'...all he wanted was attention. So he pulled pranks, tried his best while trying to show off...Nothing worked...But he never cried...not after he turned 4...At age 12, he finally became a ninja...by saving his teacher from death.'_

_Naruto set his arms over his knees and set his head in them, hiding his face._

'_That's when he learned why...He learned that he was the demon fox Kyuubi's holder. But his teacher called him a citizen of the town, and...he cried...because someone had said...'Good Job' He became part of a genin team, had a crush on a girl, kissed a guy on accident, and nearly got his best friend killed on several occasions...'_

_Sasuke looked at Naruto with a sad gaze. This was Naruto's life story..._

'_The reason...he fought so hard was to protect the village that had shunned him. The friends he'd made. Even his rivals...But no one ever said 'Thank You' No one ever smiled a true smile at him. So he made a mask. A smile mask. No one knew his true feelings, no one cared...'_

'_Naruto...' Sasuke muttered._

_The blonde got up to leave but Sasuke grabbed his hand._

'_Don't go.' Sasuke ordered softly, yet forcefully. 'I know why you fight...But why do you run? You don't deserve to be treated the way you are.'_

_Naruto turned around and hugged him._

"I planned..." Sasuke muttered finally. Kakashi, who had been looking at the spot Sasuke had been staring at, now turned back to the dark boy. "To go the one place I know I was accepted..." Kakashi looked about to speak, but Sasuke kept going. "As a person. Not as a ninja or whatever else I was...To the one place I knew I would be welcome...I was going...to Naruto..." he looked up at Kakashi, who seemed surprised.

"So...That's it..." Kakashi frowned. "Sasuke..."

"What?" he suddenly seemed scared. "He's here, isn't he? He isn't gone, is he?" he took a step forward. Kakashi sighed, seeing his student had forgotten his mask along with his memories.

"Sasuke...look out over the village..." he pointed and Sasuke looked. "Can you see him?"

Sasuke looked at the village and scanned it with his eyes. He could tell the difference between each person. Blonde hair caught his eyes. They weren't dressed in bright orange clothes, or jumping and screaming. They were walking calmly down the road, seemingly ignoring all the glares they got. He was dressed in a long sleeved, dark blue shirt and long, dark blue pants. Naruto looked up from the ground and Sasuke saw his eyes, blue.

"Naruto..."

He saw flashes of a blonde, training. He knew he had been close to the loud, boisterous, hyper blonde. He saw flashes of the blonde fail, succeed, eat ramen, laugh, complain, and grow. He heard himself, telling Naruto off, yelling at him, fighting him, putting him down. Sasuke remembered feelings of guilt, loneliness, happiness, and something else. But not real memories. They were like pictures in a book that he was flipping through at high speed. He frowned.

"That's not Naruto..." he muttered. Kakashi looked from the blonde to Sasuke. "That's not him! It can't be! What happened to Naruto?"

"Sasuke. What you remember...that's not him anymore. Sad as it is...that _is_ Naruto..." Kakashi said.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked in a dark voice.

"You disappeared." the silver haired jounin said bluntly. Sasuke froze.

"What?"

"He sat at the gate, waiting for you, for a week before I forced him to go home. He hated me for staying here. Said I should be out there looking. Hokage-sama had denied him to ability to go. One day, I met with him and Sakura...the pink haired girl from the gate. He looked up at me and I told him the same as always. 'We haven't found him yet, Naruto.' He blew up."

Kakashi gave the blonde a sympathetic look.

"Sakura got fed up with it...She yelled at him to be quiet, though not as bluntly and not as nicely...He hasn't spoken a word since." he turned to Sasuke. "That was almost two years ago Sasuke."

-

-

**Chapter 5 - Welcome Home**

"Naruto...I only remember you..."

The sad face Naruto wore made his heart pang. Why? He had no idea why he wanted...so badly...to see Naruto smile.

Naruto shed a few tears as he fell asleep. Why did the world hate him so much?


	5. Welcome Home

**Why won't the break line work anymore? I can't separate the beginning and ending of my story from the story. Help?**

**Chapter 5 -Welcome Home**

**I'll try to slow it down, now that I've sped it up to the point where the plot is basically explained...**

'_Thoughts' "...Memories..."_

"Speech"

_-_

"Two years?" Sasuke took a step back.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. His student seemed stressed.

"How could Naruto, the loudmouth dobe, not speak for a full 2 years?" he asked. "It's not possible." he turned around and ran off as it began to rain.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi paused in going after his ex-student. Looking over the village, he saw people running to escape the rain. Naruto was still just walking, as if immune to what was happening. "Would it have been better, if Sasuke had never come back? Or if the two had never met?" he asked the softly falling rain. Shaking his head, Kakashi began walking away. "This is just one more challenge they shouldn't have to face, but must."

-

'_Sasuke-teme!' a blonde boy yelled._

Naruto was just walking. His hands were in the pockets of his dark clothes. He had complied when Sakura told him to shut up.

'_Naruto! Just...Shut up!' a pink haired girl demanded in an extremely angry voice and aura._

He had stopped wearing his orange jumpsuit because 'shut up' counted for more than your voice. He had to be silent, in apparel as well as words. At first, he'd planned to speak again when Sasuke came back...but now...

Not only was the chance of the dark boy coming back slim to none...Naruto could barely remember his own voice. Would he even be _able_ to speak when he wanted to?

Sometimes, he wished his memories of Sasuke would go away. Or that their years as friends instead of rivals had never happened.

_"Heh, dobe" Sasuke sneered._

"_Oi! Naruto!" Sasuke smirked with a good-hearted intention. "Let's go for ramen."_

'_No...' _he didn't feel like ramen. The memory figure of Sasuke in front of him fizzled away. Naruto hadn't eaten in about a day or two, that's also how long he'd stayed out of his house. He wasn't hungry.

The rain wasn't a factor in his world, he was incorrigible. Through these two, no, _three_ years, Naruto had increased his vocabulary and knowledge. He wanted to make Sasuke smile, wanted to hear his best friend compliment him when he came back.

"Naruto..." the voice was barely a whisper and the rain nearly drowned it out.

His head popped up. Standing in front of him, soaked, was Uchiha Sasuke. He wore some clothes Naruto had never seen before, except maybe on some people in Tazuna's town...He wore a cloak, his headband, and a bag. They were just outside his apartment.

Naruto stared at him with sad eyes.

'_Another fantasy...of him returning...' _he thought sadly._ 'It'll fade away soon...' _he closed his eyes to keep from crying at this fact.

Suddenly, he was being embraced. Naruto opened his mouth and eyes, but no sound of surprise came out. The bag was on the ground, the boy was holding him.

'_It's real...he's real...?' _Naruto pulled away and placed a hand on Sasuke's face. The black haired boy frowned when Naruto started crying, soundlessly.

"Did you...really lose your voice...You gave up talking?" he asked sadly, both sitting down in the muddy street. "That silver haired guy...Kakashi told me..."

'_Sasuke...Sasuke! You're back...just shut up...bastard...just be quiet...' _he was holding Sasuke almost unbearably tight, as if afraid Sasuke would disappear if he let go.

"Naruto...I only remember you..." he heard Sasuke mutter. He gave said boy a confused look. "Let's get out of the rain, huh?" he smiled a real smile, happy to be with the person who seemed most important to him.

Naruto stood up, Sasuke followed suit. He was glad when the blonde turned and began unlocking the door to the apartment they were near, he had no idea where either house was. Picking up his bag, Sasuke walked in the small area and grimaced slightly at the meager living arrangements Naruto had. He made no comment though.

The house was clean, another product of the 'silent' factor. He set his bag down next to the chair he'd sat in before leaving and sat down with a bit of cautiousness, Naruto quickly noted. He looked around with a slight lostness in his eyes. Naruto placed a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder before heading to the kitchen to make Sasuke's favorite (if not the only one he liked) flavor of ramen.

Sasuke smelled the food and followed it to the tiny kitchen/dining room. He saw the blonde boy standing over his very old looking stove, boiling water. Said boy had a sad look on. He walked over, feeling a strong pull. Once there, the dark haired boy paused, he didn't know what to do.

The sad face Naruto wore made his heart pang. Why? All of the memories he'd seen on Mt. Hokage had been...just clicks. Short little pictures. Not really...'memories.' So he had no idea why he wanted...so badly...to see Naruto smile.

Before he could do anything, said boy turned around and jumped. He mouthed something, eyes narrowed. Sasuke could only guess it had been a curse...aimed at him.

"Sorry." he muttered, turning his head to the side. Naruto blinked.

'_He never apologizes...What's up with him?'_

Sasuke yawned suddenly, surprising them both. Naruto smirked and pushed Sasuke towards the only spare room. It used to be filled with junk, mostly just stuff he didn't feel like setting up. Now though, it was clean and even had an extra bed in it.

Sasuke nodded gratefully to Naruto and sat down on the bed. Naruto stared at him from the doorway.

"What?" he asked, then remembered Naruto didn't talk.

Aforementioned mute blonde gave Sasuke a pitiful look and words poured from Sasuke's mouth before he even knew what he was saying. His head turned so he was looking to the side and slightly down as he spoke.

"Don't worry, I'll still be here in the morning. You can go to sleep." he then blinked and stared at the bed.

Naruto didn't smile, reassured, and instead nodded and slowly closed the door. Sasuke stared at his right hand before lifting it to feel his mouth and face. How had he known what Naruto wanted?

-

'_Sasuke!' a blonde boy yelled, dashing at the dark haired boy._

_Sasuke barely managed to parry the attack before Naruto had kicked at his stomach. He jumped back, kicking Naruto in the jaw as he did so. Sasuke landed gracefully on the ground a few feet away and Naruto rubbed his chin._

_When he was sure it wasn't broken Naruto charged again. This was one of their unscheduled training sessions. Where the two would go into the woods or training grounds, and basically beat the snot out of each other. _(-giggle-)

_Much butt kicking later..._

_Both combatants punched each other in the jaw at the same time and flew backwards, skidding to halts in the hard earth._

"_Ow..." Naruto rubbed his chin again as he sat up._

_A hand was extended to him and he looked up. It was Sasuke! He smirked and took the offered hand. Once they were both standing, there was silence._

"_Wanna go for ramen?" Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look. "You're hungry." he explained simply._

_Naruto's stomach growled. He gave Sasuke a stunned look, then nodded._

"_Good." he turned and began to walk off. Naruto followed, smiling the whole way._

-

Sasuke rolled over in his sleep and dreamt of different flavors of ramen...

In the kitchen, Naruto had eaten the ramen he'd been cooking and the bowl was now washed and put away. Naruto sat at the table and wrote in a little bright blue notebook. He sighed silently when he was done and closed the book.

He walked to his room and put the book on his side table, the pencil next to it, and crawled into bed. Still not wholly convinced Sasuke was back, but thinking he'd been dreaming, Naruto shed a few tears as he fell asleep. Why did the world hate him so much?

-

**Chapter 6 - Hokage**

Opening his eyes, Sasuke saw the sky.

"He's back." Kakashi said in a light-hearted way.

"That is a letter from the 2 year guardians of our very own Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah, I understand. And I know when I'm not wanted." he was over dramatizing again. "All I really came for was to tell you that Hokage-sama, Tsunade, wishes to speak with you around noon. If you can't remember where her office is, have Naruto show you the way. He should come too, Hokage's orders."

(All the speaking is done by Kakashi, strange..)


	6. Hokage

**Chapter 6 - Hokage**

'_Thoughts' '...Memories...'_

"Speech"

-

-

_ribbet...ribbet...ribbet..._

He groaned and rolled over in the bed.

_Quack...Quack...Quack..._

He groaned louder as the noise became even _more_ annoying.

_MOO!...MOO!...Mo-_

_Whack!_

He blinked. What? He had lashed out on instinct, he hadn't known the poor...ahem, thing was sitting right next to him.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke saw the sky. Wait...sky? EYES!

He jumped back and fell down on the other side of the bed. Peeking out a few moments later, he leapt back down at the sight of the eyes once again at his face.

'_Where am I? What..._who_ is that?'_ he found his breathing to be harsh and his nerves on end.

Sasuke blinked. Oh right...Naruto...

'_Crap...stupid memory...'_

Sasuke looked up, preparing to face the terror that was Naruto when he saw...eyes...staring at him from the bed above him. Sasuke slid halfway across the floor and then decided it was safe.

Naruto had on a cutely confused look. It was also filled with concern and determination. Sasuke stood up, brushing himself off and then sighed softly. He looked up to Naruto on the bed and then to the farm animals alarm clock and winced.

'_Ooh...I'm gonna have to pay for that...Oh...right.'_

"Morning. Sorry, you kinda...startled me..." Sasuke sat down on the bed, next to Naruto. "I'm not used to waking up with eyes 2 inches from my face." he smirked and Naruto blushed.

For a moment, there was silence.

"Hey, you hungry? I can make something." Sasuke offered, standing up and offering his hand to help Naruto up. It reminded him of his dream...ramen...and he frowned slightly at _another_ reminder that he had no memories.

Naruto waved a hand in his face impatiently as Sasuke just stood there after helping him up. His stomach growled and Sasuke blinked.

"Oh right. Come on then." and the dark haired boy left the room.

-

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi greeted, appearing in the hokage's office at 6 am sharp.

"Mm? Oh! Kakashi!" she sat up abruptly, a piece of paper stuck to her face for a moment before it fell back to the table in front of her. "Wh-what do you need?" she asked, making sure she was actually presentable.

"He's back." Kakashi said in a light-hearted way.

"Hm? Who?" Tsunade finished combing out all the small knots in her hair before turning to Kakashi, who hadn't said anything but was wearing a strange sort of...grin...she could tell...

Kakashi laughed his somewhat evil sounding laugh before she got it. The blonde Hokage leapt to her feet, a huge smile on her face, her hands on her desk.

"Are you seri-I mean, are you sure? Sasuke's back?" she asked in excitement and anticipation.

"Mmhm." Kakashi nodded.

"Well then, bring him here!" she said immediately.

"Well ma'am, there is..._one_ problem..." he stopped her.

"Hm?" she gave him a suspicious look as he handed her a letter.

It was the letter Sasuke had given him the day before.

"That is a letter from the 2 year guardians of our very own Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi said in an almost military like fashion.

Tsunade finished the letter with an unbelieving expression on her face. She looked up at Kakashi as if asking if this was a joke. One look at the man told you this wasn't one of his pranks. The Godaime sank down into her chair once more.

"Amnesia?" she asked as if saying 'that's stupid...' or 'that's the best you could come up with?'

"I'm afraid so. He didn't recognize me when we met yesterday, and he obviously didn't know who Ino and Sakura were when he entered the city." Kakashi shrugged in a tired sort of way. Tsunade rubbed her temples.

She belayed the fact that she didn't know _how_ he'd gotten in the village for the more pressing matters of why he was back if he had no memory.

"How'd he know...to come here?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I think the two farmers told him where he was from...based on his headband."

"He still has it?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes. I saw it myself. Tied around his forehead and clean as if it hadn't been used. But it's still scarred from it's years of use, I can assure you. He was wearing clothes native to the towns farther north of us...way farther."

"Well...that's a relief..." she sighed. "I don't have to consider him a missing-nin now..."

"Yes." Kakashi nodded.

"Is there anything he...did remember?" she asked. Kakashi nodded, his aura seemed 10 times happier now.

"In _fact_! He remembers his name _and_..." Tsunade was gonna kill him if he kept this tension. "a certain blonde fox." he snickered softly.

Tsunade, who had stood up during the pause, now slid in her chair in relief. She had a simple smile on her face.

"Now...if only Naruto would talk. It'd be like nothing ever happened, right?" the silver haired jounin smirked. Tsunade frowned at him.

"Yes. It _would_ be like nothing ever happened. Except for the pain of all the memories we'll carry for the rest of our lives." she said stiffly, now reminded of the blonde who was to take her place. She sighed. "Kakashi...do you think he'll ever...speak again?"

"Yes. I believe he will. He has the same problem as Sasuke, amnesia!" Kakashi said in a somewhat happy voice. Tsunade stared at him in confusion. "Sasuke forgot his past. Naruto forgot-"

"His voice." the blonde finished for him. "I see your logic." she said as if seeing him for the first time as not being stupid. "Then we'll leave it to them, ah?"

"It seems." he nodded.

"Bring Sasuke and Naruto to me around noon, ok?" she then blinked. "Oh...does...Naruto know yet?"

"Hmm...I...can't say. But I doubt it. Sasuke seemed very...self conscious about it...Because he doesn't really know this town anymore. It'll be a big shock for all his _friends_, eh?"

"Hm? Oh, right. I'll leak it out slowly, after I speak with him." Tsunade nodded, and gave Kakashi permission to leave. When he was gone, she sunk into her chair. "I guess I should get myself ready..."

-

_Knock Knock_

"Hm?" Sasuke looked through the spy hole in Naruto's door (when did _that_ get there? -innocent look-) and saw Kakashi. "Hm..."

_Click._

"Why Good Morning Sa-"

"Finish that sentence and I swear." the dark haired boy looked around, subconsciously aware that his name would attract hordes of girls...in _seconds_.

"Right right. So. How's Naruto doing?" he asked. Sasuke was brought out of his self-inflicted panic.

"He's fine." Sasuke answered, as if daring Kakashi something.

"Ah, so he hasn't heard of your little-" he poked Sasuke's head and said boy narrowed his eyes. "No. I didn't think so."

Naruto poked his head out from the kitchen, a cute confused look on his face. Kakashi waved.

"Morning Naruto! Not speaking again this morning, I presume?" he asked as if it was nothing. Naruto and Sasuke glared at him.

_Slam!_

"Now, that wasn't very nice." came Kakashi's voice from the other side of a now closed door. Closed courtesy of Sasuke.

"Go away!" Sasuke ordered.

"Ah, I understand. And I know when I'm not wanted." he was over dramatizing again..."All I really came for was to tell you that Hokage-sama, Tsunade, wishes to speak with you around noon. If you can't remember where her office is, have Naruto show you the way. He should come too, Hokage's orders."

They heard a poof. Sasuke opened the door to see the remnants of a 'poof' dispersing into the air. He looked around, but didn't see the silver haired man anywhere.

'_How'd he...? Oh nevermind...'_

Naruto was staring at him from the kitchen.

"Heh. Care to escort me to the Hokage's this afternoon, sir?" he asked as if he was from 'way back when' so to speak. Naruto just rolled his eyes, retreating back into his kitchen.

-

The walk to the Hokage's had been very interesting, to say the least. Sasuke had worn the cloak Marry gave him, with the hood up. Naruto got plenty of glares by himself though. It seemed half the town was angry at the 'stranger' with the 'fox' and the rest were curious of the newcomer.

Still, Sasuke tried hiding each time a teen his age looked in their direction, stopped only when Naruto would grab the cloak and pull him on.

'_He's acting strange...Not that he was ever normal...'_ Naruto wondered lightly before shrugging.

When they reached the Hokage's office in the tower...thing...it took only a few seconds for them to be let in the office. Inside was Kakashi and a blonde woman Sasuke very vaguely remembered. She seemed young, but something told him she was older than she let on.

"_Oi! Obaa-chan! Where's my next mission?"_

"_I don't have one for you, you little brat."_

"_Heh."_

"_Did you just laugh at me Sasuke-teme?"_

"You..." she rose slowly from her desk, walking around it and closer to Sasuke. "You're alive..."

Sasuke grunted as he was suddenly pulled into a large hug. Tsunade squealed.

"You're alive! I'm so glad!" she cheered. Pulling back, she smiled 'ironically' at him. "I never liked you. Not one bit." Ooh, ouch. "But I'm still happy that you're back." she glanced to Naruto with a smile before turning around and heading back to her desk.

"Uh...thanks obaa...chan..." he muttered almost shyly. Anger was clearly visible as she paused in front of her desk and turned around.

"Seems you haven't forgotten as much as I was led to believe, eh?" she managed to say without yelling as Kakashi laughed. "Stop that laughing!"

Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke in confusion. Forgotten?

"_Don't forget me!"_

He felt himself becoming sad as a reality slowly crept up on him that he hadn't yet realized. He looked between Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tsunade, asking for an answer.

"Naruto...Do you want to know where Sasuke's been for the past two years?" Kakashi asked solemnly, causing everyone to look at him, Tsunade's anger to dissipate.

-

-

**Chapter 7 - Coping**

Naruto looked hopelessly from Sasuke to Kakashi and Tsunade. He felt fear rising within him. Naruto turned his eyes to Sasuke, who was staring sadly yet angrily at the floor and away from Naruto. Then suddenly, Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"Nothing will ever be the same again...will it?" he asked in a whispered breath before tears began leaking from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered. "I'm sorry I don't remember. But I'm trying. That's why I came back. Because I want to try for my old life."

(Wow, this sounds like one conversation, now don't it?)


	7. Coping

**My favorite comment from the reviews for last chapter...was probably the one about me getting attacked by the muffin army. -big grin-**

**Chapter 7 - Coping**

'_Thoughts' "...Memories..."_

"Speech"

-

-

"Naruto...Do you want to know where Sasuke's been for the past two years?" Kakashi asked solemnly.

Naruto nodded his head slowly. Sasuke was glaring at the silver haired Jounin. Tsunade sighed.

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke said, barely above a whisper. Something inside of him didn't...didn't want Naruto to know. He wanted things the way they'd been before!

"He's been living on a farm with a married couple in a village far north of here." Kakashi ignored him. Sasuke hoped he would stop there. "He came back yesterday through the north gate, after I spoke with him, he went to you."

Naruto still seemed confused. Kakashi knew he'd have to spell it out for him. Sasuke was burning a hole in the floor with his eyes.

"I received a letter from a woman named Marry, from Sasuke when he met up with me. She was the wife to the farmer who saved him."

"Marry fou-" Kakashi stopped Sasuke when he spoke again.

"It told me where Sasuke had been for the past 2 years, and the shape he'd been in when they'd found him." Sasuke flinched, and Kakashi had the impression the Sasuke remembered to well how he'd been hurt. "It also explained...why he didn't come back."

Naruto looked hopelessly from Sasuke to Kakashi and Tsunade. He felt fear rising within him. Tsunade decided it was her turn to speak.

"He didn't know he had to." she said, convincing herself as well. Her eyes were serious, and Naruto's were scared and confused. "He has amnesia...Naruto." she said bluntly.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

'_Amnesia? But...but then...He doesn't remember anything? He...He...He doesn't remember all the stuff we've been through, or anything!'_

Naruto turned his eyes to Sasuke, who was staring sadly yet angrily at the floor and away from Naruto. Then suddenly, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. The sadness that had festered like a deep gash within him, the fear that had been growing ever since Kakashi arrived that morning, the shock of learning what kept Sasuke away so long...It was too much.

"Naruto!" Tsunade and Kakashi yelled as the blonde ran out of the room.

They took off after him and Sasuke fell to his knees.

"Nothing will ever be the same again...will it?" he asked in a whispered breath before tears began leaking from his eyes.

Meanwhile, Tsunade and Kakashi were running past Anbu, Jonin, Chunin, everybody as they chased Naruto. About on the 4th floor, Naruto turned and jumped out of the window to lose them. He grabbed a tree branch, which bent until it broke, and then landed lightly on the ground, taking off after touch-down.

Kakashi went to go after him still, but Tsunade stopped him. She sighed.

"Hokage-sama?" he asked, getting off the windowsill.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told him." she mused aloud.

"He would've figured out anyway." Kakashi reasoned. "As soon as Sasuke didn't know something, Naruto would have found out."

"I suppose you're right." she perked a bit. "Besides, Naruto's not one to give up so easily. Now that Sasuke's back and mostly ok, he should see the bright side of things again...soon." it sounded like she had almost said 'I hope.' at the end of her sentence.

They walked back to Tsunade's office to find Sasuke right where they'd left him, but sitting down.

He sat against the wall next to the door, with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around them. He had hidden his face in his knees and something told the Hokage that he'd been crying...but she didn't know what...

"Sasuke?" she called gently.

His head snapped up and he looked at her, but there were no signs that he'd cried. She supposed it was something only a true Uchiha could do...hiding nearly every weakness when need be.

-

Naruto looked up from his knees, curled tightly to his chest, and at the city. The sun was setting, and everyone was heading home. He had no idea that Sasuke had stood here and done the same thing, had had a memory of Naruto in this exact position.

'_After everything, he just...He promised not to forget!'_ he cried silently. _'I've been studying so hard! For what? For a dead man...that's what.'_

_"Naruto..."_

'_Shut up!'_

_"I'll miss you..."_

Naruto unwrapped his arms from around his knees and placed his hands over his ears. Tears still sliding down his face.

'_No! Why am I tormented? I was so sad when he was gone, but now it's worse when he's here! I wish I'd never learned what was wrong!'_

The Hokage Mountain that he sat upon held some of the greatest men to ever live in this village. For some reason, if he sat on top of the Fourth's head, he felt calmer, safer. Now, he needed comfort, but this monument gave none.

His life felt like a horrid nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. Sasuke left, and he had lost the ability to speak because a friend of his said she couldn't stand him. Then Sasuke came back, but he didn't remember anything!

-

Sasuke was standing at Naruto's front door. Tsunade and Kakashi had told him that Naruto had gotten away from them, obviously. Tsunade told him to wait for Naruto at his house, and try to console him. Kakashi told him to search his heart, not his mind, to find the place Naruto would go, and then to go to him.

Now he had to decide not only what he _wanted _to do, but what was best for Naruto.

-

Naruto sighed. The stars were out now. He figured that if he went home, Sasuke would be there. But he wondered if he even wanted to see the raven haired boy right now. He wasn't sure he could handle it...not right now...

He was sitting on the Fourth's face now, perfectly balanced on his forehead. He was barely visible in his dark clothing in the night. He heard a footstep and his eyes turned red.

This was _his _spot. His spot of mourning and self. Who would come here at this time of night anyways? Even though he was mad, Naruto didn't move to go find out who it was. He really didn't have the will to do so.

"He's not here...But I thought..." a sad voice caught his ears.

His eyes widened a slight bit and his head turned upwards.

'_No! I don't want to see him right now...He's a liar...And I don't need him!'_ Naruto thought indignantly.

He shivered as the wind caught him, but he made no move to go up and talk to the other boy. A few minutes later, the footsteps started to walk away and Naruto relaxed, without realizing how tense he'd been.

It was a minute or too after Sasuke left the mountain, that Naruto felt himself dozing in this crevice of the face, the only place he could sit without using chakra.

-

Naruto woke up to find a blanket covering him from the wind. The sun was rising slowly in the east, and he could feel the air warming.

He yawned and pulled th cover closer to him.

'_Wait. This is my cover. From my house. Who?'_ he asked in confusion.

-

Sasuke sat at the kitchen table, head laying face down on it and arms hanging loosely towards the ground. If there had been blood, you would've thought him dead.

He didn't feel like moving. It just didn't seem worth the effort. His stomach growled, but for some reason, he didn't want to eat. It seemed like he was waiting for something...

Sasuke was sure he needed a bath. He probably should find his house and change his clothes. He needed to eat. He should move from the table or it'd be hard to move later. But he didn't want to.

They say life is made up of choices. And right now, his choice was not to move. His mind thought of doing farmwork, but this wasn't a farm. Everything was different here.

The door clicked open and his head snapped up. He heard a small crack, and felt it, and winced.

'_Ouch...that can't be good.'_ he thought as he stretched.

A blonde kitsune boy walked silently into the kitchen and paused at the sight of Sasuke. Sasuke just stared right back. Naruto then held up a cover with a questioning look. Sasuke blinked at it and then gave an almost sheepish grin.

He gasped when Naruto suddenly crossed the room and engulfed him in a hug. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. And somehow, it felt right. To hold Naruto like this felt right.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'm sorry I don't remember. But I'm trying. That's why I came back. Because I want to try for my old life."

'_I'm making a try for you...'_ he thought. And this thought confused him.

Silent tears hit Sasuke's back and he pat and rubbed Naruto's back in comfort. They stayed like that for awhile, until Sasuke's stomach growled. Naruto smiled and wiped his eyes clear of tears, then began to make them both breakfast.

"Naruto. I'd like...to see my old house." Sasuke said suddenly, causing Naruto to nearly flip around. "And...the town."

Naruto stared at him for a long while before turning around to finish breakfast. He put some eggs and bacon on each of their plates and smiled warmly at Sasuke.

"Thanks." Sasuke felt weird. Naruto hadn't fully forgiven him for forgetting, and he knew that. There was a lie in his eyes that betrayed his happy smile for the mask of sadness.

-

**Chapter 8 - Memoirs**

His eyes flashed and widened. He saw the pond, water flowing out of the cracks in the sides and empty of fish. The bushes were out of control and the wall surrounding the house covered in ugly vines. The back gate, leading to the forest, was bent off it's hinges.

He blinked and turned his head. No one was there. But there was someone there!

Naruto gently took hold of Sasuke's hand, causing the taller boy to blink in surprise. The blonde lead Sasuke to the door at the end of the hall and quietly pushed the door open.

(Confusing?)


	8. Memoirs

**When did so many days pass?**

**Chapter 8 - Memoirs**

'_Thoughts' '...Memories...'_

"Speech"

* * *

(OMG the border worked!)

Naruto and Sasuke left Naruto's small apartment early in the morning to avoid high traffic in the streets. Naruto wore a deep blue shirt and pants, his 'silent' color. Sasuke had donned his traveling cloak and farmer's clothes. The hood of the cloak was pulled over his head to hide him from the town. It was too soon for them to know who he was.

They walked swiftly through the village, but it didn't seem that they were rushing at all. Sasuke took to taking in his surroundings, and he began to feel that the path they were taking was taken many times in the past. Soon, they came to a dark looking house.

A sign was posted outside the wall guarding the house. It read 'Uchiha,' so Sasuke didn't doubt that it was his house, but, DAMN was it big! It was also foreboding in appearance from outside the gate.

Naruto took out a key and unlocked the gate, holding it open for the taller teen of 19. Sasuke walked inside and gasped. It wasn't very dark in here!

The yard was cut and clean, bushes were trimmed and kept nice. Yellow and red roses haunted the inside of the wall, hidden from the view of outsiders. As Sasuke wandered away and around the house, he saw even more.

Vines crawled up the left side of the house, but it seemed that they were meant to hang there. An apple tree was growing on this side too, giving shade in the heat of the day. The back was decorated by bushes, just like the front, and his black eyes could see a small pond that was beautifully taken care of and held crystal clear water and koi fish.

His eyes flashed and widened. He saw the pond, water flowing out of the cracks in the sides and empty of fish. The bushes were out of control and the wall surrounding the house covered in ugly vines. The back gate, leading to the forest, was bent off it's hinges.

He blinked and turned his head. No one was there. But there was someone there!

'_Sasuke-teme! What the heck? Do you not know how to keep a yard looking nice? I mean, the front was bad enough, but this is horrid!'_

He smiled and looked back up at the yard. The boy was feeding the small fish in the fixed pond, and the gate had been fixed. The grass was cut and he himself had the vines in his hands that had been torn from the walls.

A tug on his sleeve caused him to blink and look to his side, seeing Naruto in his blue outfit looking worried. He realized with a sort of awe that he'd been remembering life.

"Sorry. Just thinking." he assured the blonde with a lie and suddenly seeing the back door. He rushed to it but the door was locked.

Naruto walked up and opened it for him with the keys he suddenly seemed to have. Sasuke nodded his thanks and walked inside.

The room he entered seemed to be a kitchen and dining room. The tiles were blue-white and sparkling, the entire room was sparkling clean. It seemed as though the table had been set for two, but the plates had never been used.

He ran his hand along dark primed wood and enjoyed the feel of it. He saw dishes stacked in the sink, but blinked and they were gone. The window behind the sink was clean and he could see a bird perched on the right side of the wall outside his house.

Sasuke walked out through the doorway and into what appeared to be a living room. A couch was placed perfectly in front of the tv. While the last room had seemed white and blue, this room was more red and a goldish color, old in feeling yet comforting.

He heard the tv playing an old movie, one held in a cabinet on the wall to his right, but the tv was off. Also on that wall was a short bookcase and a small table with a flourishing house plant and an outdated radio.

Stairs lined the wall to his left, with pictures of family members on the side. The stairs led to an entrance room, which was all white. It was very bland, and he didn't like the room much. All that was in here was a wooden chair to the right of the door.

Sasuke turned and started up the stairs slowly. He almost seemed afraid to see what was at the top. He overcame the flat of the top of the stairs and let out the breath he'd been holding. It was a normal hallway, with more family pictures lining the walls. He stopped when he passed one and looked intently at it before jumping away.

Sasuke blinked. Why had he been so scared a second ago? It was just a picture of a guy that looked uncannily like him. He made a mental note to further investigate the thoughts later.

Naruto watched him from the top of the stairs, knowing full well why Sasuke was scared of that portrait. He walked past it on his way following Sasuke and purposely made it hang crooked in it's place.

Sasuke continued, unaware of Naruto's feeling of hostility. He opened a door and found himself in a well-cared-for bathroom. It was huge and he closed it soon after opening it, unable to take the large area after bathing in a tiny bathroom for the past 2 years. Naruto found the look on Sasuke's face hilarious, but no laugh escaped him, just a smile.

Naruto gently took hold of Sasuke's hand, causing the taller boy to blink in surprise. The blonde lead Sasuke to the door at the end of the hall and quietly pushed the door open. He ushered Sasuke inside and the Uchiha knew it was his own personal bedroom.

The bed was larger than his on the farm, and bigger than the one at Naruto's house too, but not huge either. Unlike the rest of the house, this room was dirty. Not with dust or trash, but with personal items.

Kunai and shuriken were littered all over the far right corner of the room. A table to his left was buried under countless scrolls and writing utensils. His bed was made, but a full ensemble of clothes (shirt, shorts, arm guards, leg guards, and shoes) was lain across the lower half. It seemed someone had laid on the bed not to long ago.

Various other odd objects were scattered across the floor and under the bed. While nothing was dusty, so it had been cleaned, the room was still in a constant state of disarray. His eyes flashed again and he saw a blonde boy spinning in circles.

'_Wow! Your room is so different from the rest of the house!'_

'_Don't make yourself too comfortable'_ he heard he own voice saying.

'_But our rooms are so alike!'_ a laugh followed and Sasuke felt surprised.

He blinked and shook his head to clear it, feeling a headache coming on.

"_Sasuke! Can I spend the night?"_

_Sasuke blinked and looked at the blonde like he was insane._

"_What?"_

"_Well..." Naruto's head seemed to swivel on his shoulders. "Your room is so big, I figured you wouldn't even know I was here."_

"_I haven't even seen _your_ house yet, and you want to stay at _mine_?" he asked in surprise._

"_Uh...well...You really don't need to come see mine. It's not nearly as great as yours so..." Naruto trailed off as Sasuke walked over to him._

"_Alright, a deal. I'll let you stay here tonight, but tomorrow we stay at _yours_." he smirked at Naruto's sudden paleness._

Sasuke smiled warmly, remembering how Naruto had snuggled against him that night. It had been a rather 'cute' moment between them and he'd never forgotten it...Forgotten.

"Remember?" he whispered to himself. "I forgot..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise and worry as the other boy bent over and held himself before falling to the ground.

He felt so useless, with no voice to ask what was wrong or to ask how he could help. He didn't know what to do!

"I...Naruto..." Sasuke whispered before he closed his eyes, falling unconscious. Naruto shook him a bit before picking the other up and laying him in the bed.

Naruto remembered laying in this bed every once in awhile, when he felt incredibly lonely. He remembered the trips he took down here weekly to clean up and keep the place as it had been, or better, than when Sasuke had left.

The blonde ninja laid next to Sasuke and pulled the covers up over them, looking at the clothes he had laid in front of the closet from the bed. He then faced Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the other protectively and comfortingly and he fell asleep.

-

"_Sasuke..." Naruto whispered._

"_Hm?" Sasuke asked from his position at the table._

_They were in Sasuke's room now. Naruto had spent the night again. After Sasuke had visited Naruto's apartment, it was a regular occurrence. But Sasuke wanted to stay at Naruto's more often, he liked Naruto apartment better than his own house._

_Currently, Naruto was sitting cross-legged on Sasuke's big bed. Sasuke was sitting at the table near the door, reading a scroll. Of course, he couldn't keep his mind on the scroll with Naruto there._

"_You're...my best friend..." he heard the blonde mutter._

_Sasuke blinked and turned to see Naruto, and was even more surprised at the light blush that covered the marked cheeks of his...friend. After a moment, he smiled._

"_Yea. You're my best friend too." and the look on Naruto's face, was priceless._

_Then the blonde did something that Sasuke did not expect. Tears leaked out of his eyes and drained down his face to fall off his chin and disappear on the floor._

"_Hey. What happened?" Sasuke asked. "It's not like _you _to cry."_

"_I'm sorry..." Naruto tried to make the tears stop. "But...I didn't think you would agree with me...No one ever has..."_

-

_Introductions Next Chapter_ - Haruno Sakura and Umino Iruka

**Chapter 9 - The Leak**

"Are you a friend of Naruto's?" she asked, still with that slightly forced smile. "Can I speak with you alone?"

The pink haired girl grabbed his other wrist, the left one, and dragged him away from Naruto, who stood there seemingly helpless and frowning in a sea of townspeople.

-

"You shouldn't have yelled at him in the first place." he heard himself say, and her tears stopped.

Green eyes looked up at him in surprise, some kind of strange hope lingering in their depths. Sasuke didn't stop her as she reached up to pull the hood down.

-

"I'm not sure how long it took him, he was gone for two years, more perhaps. But he managed to remember something and in the end, he wanted to know more."


	9. The Leak

**Perfectly reasonable explanation for the lateness of this chapter. (A full 6 days!) First off, I forgot to post on the 2nd day up until the 4th day. Was actually giving people more time to read and review, so I thought. Then I got wisked away by my mother to go to Medeira Beach on Treasure Island.**

**We just got back today at 2 and I had to finish up some work for school tomorrow. I have also found that Shikamaru can be incredibly useful for when I desire to just ramble and review. You'll understand someday. -laughs-**

**Chapter 9 - The Leak**

'_Thoughts' '...Memories...'_

"Speech"

* * *

Sasuke snapped his eyes open and found himself staring at the gently closed eyelids of his 'best friend.' For some reason he wasn't surprised to find Naruto hugging him in his sleep, nor afraid to wake up and be in such close proximity to another person. 

"Naruto..." he whispered. "Naruto." he shook the other slightly. "We need to get up."

Naruto's eyes blinked open and he saw how close Sasuke was. He didn't jump away, but instead calmly removed himself from the other and sat up, stretching with a silent yawn.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked as Naruto straightened out his shirt and fiddled with his hair. Checking the clock showed it to be 5 am. "Wow...How long have we been here?"

On that note, Sasuke realized he didn't remember laying down, or going to sleep. He was strangely scared by this, but a hand on his shoulder snapped him out of it.

"No, don't worry. I'm fine." he said softly. "It was just a memory." he gasped.

'_It was...a memory?'_ he thought back and realized, it had been. He must have passed out.

Behind him, Naruto seemed to have frozen in his spot.

Sasuke was remembering? A wide grin spread itself all over his face and soon the blonde had Sasuke by the hand, dragging him from the room and out the front door. There was no need to change, they'd slept in their day clothes. Sasuke hurriedly pulled the hood up over his head as they entered town again. He wondered why Naruto was suddenly smiling so wide.

As they walked, Naruto began pointing to different places, hoping Sasuke would recognize them. The ramen stand, Ichiraku. Sasuke vaguely remembered walking by there a few times, but he'd only gone in it once...or had he? He couldn't remember.

The mountain, he already remembered something on top of that monument. Naruto pointed to it like it was a god almost, and Sasuke realized, that had been the spot where they had really become friends...

Naruto seemed so intent on showing Sasuke around, that he forgot to watch where he was going and nearly ran into someone. Sasuke pulled his arm back, taking Naruto with it since he was holding on so tight. He looked up at the one who had nearly been hit and recognized them as one of the girls from the gate.

"Naruto." she said softly, sweetly. "How are you today?" she asked. Why did Sasuke feel a strange guilt leaking from her?

Naruto gave her a simple smile and glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke. Noticing that the hood was up, he suspected that Sasuke still didn't want to be known.

"Who's this?" she asked, looking up at the taller man. "Oh!" her eyes widened. "You're the one from the gate!"

Sasuke grunted in response with a nod.

"Are you a friend of Naruto's?" she asked, still with that slightly forced smile. "Can I speak with you alone?"

The pink haired girl grabbed his other wrist, the left one, and dragged him away from Naruto, who stood there seemingly helpless and frowning in a sea of townspeople.

Sakura didn't let up until they were sitting in the park. On the same bench Sasuke had sat on when he first got there. He sat down slowly, hoping she didn't figure anything out. He turned to see her, and saw that her head was down and she seemed depressed almost.

"_You're annoying."_

"_Sakura...? Your arm's heavy..."_

He winced slightly, his head hurt.

"I wanted...to talk to you about Naruto..." she started. "You see...He doesn't talk anymore, and I know it's my fault." she whispered.

"_Sakura got fed up with it...She yelled at him to be quiet, though not as bluntly and not as nicely...He hasn't spoken a word since."_

Sasuke remembered the silver haired Kakashi telling him that.

"I've been trying to apologize...ever since I realized what I'd done...But at the time, he wouldn't even look at me or come near me..." she seemed to be holding back tears. "And I've been trying so hard, but he won't talk to me!"

Sasuke heard her start crying, and she didn't try to hide it.

"You shouldn't have yelled at him in the first place." he heard himself say, and her tears stopped.

Green eyes looked up at him in surprise, some kind of strange hope lingering in their depths. Sasuke didn't stop her as she reached up and pulled the hood down, revealing his face and hair.

"S-sasuke...-kun..." she whispered, and he looked away from her.

For awhile they sat there, neither saying anything, and then Sakura seemed to become angry with him.

"If you were alive, why didn't you come back?" she yelled, standing up from the bench. "Do you know how much we've all suffered! How much you hurt _Naruto_?" she asked in a lower voice.

"I know."

"Then you're a bastard." she hissed and he winced, realizing that this girl had never spoken so harshly to him in his life. "You should've come back to us!"

"Who's us?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Me, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, the other rookie ninja, the town!" she motioned to the town to her left. "I can't believe...that I once thought I was in love with you..." she whispered, almost to tears again.

"I don't even know...who you are..." Sasuke stood and walked away. "But I'm sorry."

Sakura stood there for a moment before taking off towards the tower.

-

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in." Tsunade replied boredly.

The door opened and shut, but whoever it was didn't say anything. She glanced up, saw it was Sakura, and looked back down. Sometimes the pink haired girl came in and sat down, and after a while she would ask for help or just start talking to relieve her own stress.

This time, it only took 4 minutes for her to start talking, a new record Tsunade noted.

"Why?" she asked. "Why didn't you tell anyone he was back?"

Tsunade's head snapped up and she stared at Sakura in shock.

"What?" she managed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. "Why didn't you tell us he was here? Dammit, I let him in the village myself!" she cried.

"Sakura let me explain."

"No Hokage-sama. Don't explain. Don't explain _anything _to me!" she seemed to be hysterical.

Tsunade walked from behind her desk and wrapped her arms around the younger woman.

"Calm down Sakura." she ordered lightly. "Sasuke hasn't done anything wrong. He hasn't done anything."

"What are...you talking about?" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes.

"Really. You're supposed to be smart." the blonde joked, pulling away. "How did you figure it out?"

"He was with Naruto. And I took him to the park, to talk about, well...I told him it was my fault Naruto is the way he is." she explained, trying not to cry. "And he said that I shouldn't have yelled in the first place. I recognized his voice and...and then I took his hood off."

"That's not it, is it?" Tsunade could read Sakura like an open book. She shook her head.

"I started yelling at him. I was angry. He ditched us!" she yelled. "But...he said...he said...I don't know what he meant but..."

"He doesn't know who you are, Sakura." Tsunade explained, walking back to her desk.

"Yes. That's what he said." the pink haired girl seemed surprised. "How did you know?"

"I wasn't guessing what he said, I was informing you of the truth." at Sakura's confused look, Tsunade continued. "I was planning on leaking it out that he had returned, because a sudden announcement would mean the end of him in the state he's in."

"The...state he's in, ma'am?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke has amnesia, Sakura. He didn't know who you were when you spoke to him." the Godaime said bluntly.

"But, Naruto-"

"-Is the only thing he did remember." the blonde finished. "I'm not sure how long it took him, he was gone for two years, more perhaps. But he managed to remember something and in the end, he wanted to know more."

"So Sasuke...He wants to...to know who he is?" Sakura asked. Tsunade stared at her.

-

Naruto seemed worried after Sasuke came back. It had taken him a little while to find the blonde again and Naruto had no idea why Sakura wasn't with him.

"I'm hungry. Do you know a good place to eat?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Naruto's inquisitive stare.

As if on cue, a brunette Chunin with a scar across his face popped up next to them. Kakashi was with him.

"Naruto." he reached out halfway before deciding against touching the blonde and turning to Sasuke. "Uchiha-san." he whispered before hugging Sasuke tight. The hood nearly fell off with the action but Kakashi held it up for him until Iruka let go.

"Um..." was all Sasuke could manage before he stomach growled. He blushed, but no one could see it.

"Come to my house, I cook. We need to catch up on a lot of things." Iruka smiled gently and Sasuke knew that he could trust the older man.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - House of Pictures**

"That was all I knew, when I woke up." he moved the chicken on his plate around with a fork. "All _I _knew...was that my name was Sasuke."

-

"Christmas." he murmured vaguely and Naruto saw it. His eyes widened but he held back his emotions. "A very special...Christmas."

-

He ran his hand along the frames as he walked, seeing Iruka with the classes he taught. One, at the very end, made him stop.

-

"Naruto...I'm sorry." he whispered, tears falling from his eyes. Even as he sat there, everything was going black. "I'm so sorry..."

-

"He's been waiting for three years." Iruka mumbled. "But he can't wait forever Sasuke. It's killing him."

(I was nice and spaced out the preview. This means that none of the preview sentences came from the same place. None of them are interconnected. I will not always do this, seeing as sometimes my goal is to purposefully confused and astound you. -grin-)


	10. House of Pictures

**How am I doing on typos? Are there a lot of them?**

**Chapter 10 - House of Pictures**

'_Thoughts' "...Memories..."_

"Speech"

* * *

"Sasuke." Iruka started as he set a plate in front of the 19 year old boy. "We've all missed you so much."

"This is Iruka. He was your academy teacher." Kakashi explained, sitting down next to Sasuke at the table. Sasuke nodded.

"Where have you been? What have you been up to?" the brunette continued, almost completely ignoring the silver haired jounin. Sasuke watched as food was put on his plate before answering.

"A farm..." he said softly.

Naruto was sitting on the couch, since he wasn't hungry. He was hardly ever hungry now.

"That was all I knew, when I woke up." he moved the chicken on his plate around with a fork. "All _I _knew...was that my name was Sasuke."

"Well, that's better than nothing." Iruka smiled. "Eat." he motioned to the plate.

After a few minutes, Sasuke pushed the empty plate away from him. He was a fast eater.

"So, what happened? On this farm?" Iruka pushed, Kakashi gave him a slight glare.

"Well...farm things, I suppose. A few months after I got there, I did something that no one else could do...that's about when I realized that...I wasn't a normal person." he was still talking softly. "Marry said I was a ninja."

Naruto stared at the floor, tracing the rug that adorned it with his eyes.

"That Christmas...That was when I first had a memory...Something that made me want what I once had..." Sasuke smiled softly at the memory he could now clearly remember.

'_It's gonna be a very, very white winter...' the blonde muttered._

"What was it of?" Kakashi was into the delving too now.

Sasuke's smile faded and he averted his eyes to the floor by his right shoulder. Behind him and to his right, Naruto looked up at the pause and his eyes traveled until they met Sasuke's, which were barely high enough to be met.

"Christmas." he murmured vaguely and Naruto saw it. Naruto's eyes widened but he held back his emotions. "A very special...Christmas."

"Ah." Iruka had no idea what had just happened.

After a pause, Sasuke quickly sat straight again, looking up to see Kakashi and Iruka waiting.

"Everything was almost normal after that." he assured them. "Nothing happened. A little before I left, I decided to try fence jumping. I jumped from pole to pole, skipping another until I couldn't jump any farther." he smiled. "It was fun, and I liked it. Marry made me leave soon after, telling me that...that someone or something was waiting for me." he shook his head.

"Oh. Someone certainly was..." Kakashi smirked behind his mask and looked over Sasuke's shoulder to the couch.

Sasuke turned to follow his gaze, but Naruto wasn't there. The door shut and he knew Naruto had left.

"Stay here for awhile, just...just for today. I think Naruto might want to be alone." Iruka offered. "I'm sure he'll be fine by tonight."

-

Iruka had gone out, Kakashi had gone home, so Sasuke was left alone in the house. His cloak was hanging next to the door. He had taken to sitting where Naruto had sat. But at the moment, his attention had been caught by the pictures above the small fireplace.

He ran his hand along the frames as he walked, seeing Iruka with the classes he taught. One picture, at the very end, made him stop.

"_Time for a picture! Everyone gather around!" a brunette called to the young kids._

_They all ran to get in the picture, to pose stupidly or proper. A blonde boy stood off to the side a bit and he himself stood to the opposite side. Just as the picture was to be taken, the blonde ran in and jumped, causing half the class to fall over._

"_NARUTO!" the angry yells ran out._

Sasuke nearly laughed. Naruto seemed to be the only one with a smile on his face. His younger self was scowling, and Sasuke wondered why.

A table next to the fireplace held more pictures and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Ino..." he whispered, staring at her long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, 12 years old. All of these were of kids about 12 years old. His eyes scanned them and to his surprise, names came with the faces. "Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Ten Ten, Shino, Sakura, me..." he gasped, seeing his own scowling face amongst the smiles. His eyes faded over to the one next to him "...Naruto" he paused, staring at the smiling blonde.

He nearly started crying. Why had Naruto stopped talking? Why had he stopped smiling, stopped laughing?

Sasuke took hold of the black frame surrounding Naruto's picture and picked it up. He walked to the couch and sat down. Everything was so different now...It was nothing like it had been before.

As he stared at the picture, Sasuke could see it.

Sexy no Jutsu. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. The ramen stand. The Chunin Exam, where Naruto made a room full of enemies with one sentence. The same room, where Naruto erased everyone's fears with another sentence.

"_Are you ok? You scaredy cat?"_

Sasuke shut his eyes.

"_That's my way of ninja!"_

"Stop it." he muttered.

"_I'm going to be the next Hokage! And then everyone will recognize me! They won't be able to ignore me anymore!"_

"_Sasuke! You did it! You-"_

"Naruto...I'm sorry." he whispered, tears falling from his eyes. Even as he sat there, everything was going black. "I'm so sorry..."

Iruka opened the door to his house and looked around. The cloak was still on the hook, so Sasuke hadn't left. But where was he then? He walked into the living room after checking the kitchen and saw the dark boy laying on the couch, fast asleep.

'_No, not asleep.'_ he corrected himself.

Sasuke was out cold with memories. Iruka could tell by the tear stains on Sasuke's pale cheeks, and the photograph held tightly in his arms. It was held protectively, as if all life at that moment revolved around the person in the picture. He sighed, knowing it was of Naruto even if it's back was too him.

"Sasuke..." he called softly, shaking the boy awake. "You can go now...Naruto should be ok now. He's waiting for you."

Sasuke nodded and wiped the tracks from his face, so that it was almost as if they'd never been there to begin with. He set the photo on the coffee table and stood to go. At the door, he paused after putting on his cloak.

"He's been waiting for three years." Iruka mumbled. "But he can't wait forever Sasuke. It's killing him."

Sasuke took a deep breath and turned to the brunette.

"I know." he said sadly. "I'm trying."

With that, Sasuke pulled the hood over his head and opened the door, walking into the fading light.

-

"Sasuke-kun." a voice called out softly as Sasuke walked by them.

He paused in his steps, recognizing her voice, and turning to see the pink haired Sakura staring at him.

"Hm." he nodded to her, showing that he was listening. She sighed.

"I...I don't hate you..." she seemed relieved just to have said that. "I forgive you, and I hope you can forgive what I said earlier."

"It was already forgotten when I walked away." he assured her. She smiled.

"Thank you." Sakura walked forward and hugged him lightly, making sure she didn't knock his hood off. "Thank you so much."

Sasuke hesitantly wrapped his arms around her too.

"Don't thank me..." he whispered in her ear. "I haven't done anything yet worthy of gratitude."

The dark teen pulled away and nodded at her before walking away.

"_Sasuke-kun."_ he heard in his head. The voice of someone brave.

Sakura knew he had smiled at her under that hood.

* * *

_Introductions Next Chapter_ - Is it really an introduction? It's one sentence. Ah, nevermind. You know who it is...

**Chapter 11 - To Naruto**

Sasuke's eyes widened. It was soft, cracked, worn from non-use, but he could definitely here Naruto's voice.

-

Naruto reread the words that had convinced him that Sasuke would return, even when everyone else gave up.

'_I love you.'_

-

A brunette turned around and watched them walk off together, a drink in his hand.


	11. To Naruto

**Chapter 11 - To Naruto**

'_...thoughts...' "Memories"_

"Speech."

* * *

Sasuke closed the door behind him and briefly saw the room before he was over come by a blur of dark clothing. Naruto began pulling at Sasuke's shirt frantically and after a second, he realized what the blonde wanted.

"Here." he reached around his neck and took off the necklace, placing it in Naruto's outstretched hands.

The blonde was shaking as he stared at the silver locket in his right hand. Slowly, he closed his hand around it and shut his eyes. Sasuke wondered for a moment if he was going to be alright, then Naruto began crying and latched on to Sasuke.

"Th-th-"

Sasuke's eyes widened. It was soft, cracked, worn from non-use, but he could definitely here Naruto's voice.

"-thank...you..."

For awhile, Sasuke just stood there. Then he wrapped his arms around Naruto and smiled.

"No. Thank You...Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

-

Naruto lay in his bed that night, angry that he hadn't been able to say anything else. His voice was so sore from disuse that it had given out. He would have to try and talk more often.

Deciding that sleep wasn't going to come, he sat up and reached into the drawer of his bedside table. It was a scroll, on it was a single word. "Naruto"

Opening it, Naruto reread the words that had convinced him that Sasuke would return, even when everyone else gave up.

'_Dear Naruto,_

_I've been gone on my mission for nearly three-fourths of a year. My mission is almost over. As I have been scouting, I've also been thinking. Thinking about Konoha, the future, and about you. I remember the day I left as if it were yesterday. When I held you, I found I never wanted to let go. Also, I don't know why, but I also felt that if I hadn't said 'Don't Forget Me' that you would've. Why am I wondering about something so small so much?_

_Naruto, I can't say this aloud. I don't have the courage. Thomas, my partner, says I've been mumbling in my sleep. I'm glad he can't decipher any of it. Why? Because I've been dreaming of you. Not in a weird way, just as if it were daily life. And I don't know what he would think or say to the village if he knew._

_I'm not ashamed, so to speak. I just don't think anyone would understand. You see Naruto, I can't seem to get you off my mind. Whenever I'm bored, when I eat, when I sleep, always. My mind always wanders back to you._

_Are you ok? What are you doing at that moment? What did you have for breakfast? Did you have breakfast at all? Is Sakura still talking bad about you? Did you ascend at all in the ranks, though it's unlikely? Have you learned any new jutsu?_

_They're stupid, I know. But some of my thoughts just the same. Sometimes I wonder if your tan is darker, if you've rid yourself of the kyuubi. I'm avoiding the subject, even on paper._

_I'll get right to the point now. Naruto...We started out as strangers, then became teammates. Even so, I hated you and you hated me. After all the missions we went on, we became closer, and became friends. I've been your friend now for about 4 years, even if some were spent outside the village._

_I knew we'd become closer during the time we'd known each other. That was proven by the fact that we became friends. But, I think it's become more than that. For me at least. Naruto, I..._

_I love you._

_Uchiha Sasuke'_

Naruto stared at the last line for a long while.

'_I love you.'_

As hard as he tried, Naruto could never imagine Sasuke's voice saying that. He could only read it on the paper.

"Naruto? Breakfast is ready. Are you awake?" Sasuke's voice drifted in through his door and he realized that he'd sat there all night.

Naruto quickly stood up and changed into some new clothes, opening the door to see his blank hallway. The blonde teen hurried to the kitchen and sat down at the table as Sasuke gave him some eggs.

It was odd that Sasuke had cooked something...Naruto gave him a confused look and Sasuke looked away.

"It's just...belated thanks." he sat down across from Naruto and began to eat as if he had a grudge against the eggs. Naruto wondered what he meant, then remembered Christmas.

Naruto smiled and opened his mouth a bit, trying to say 'thank you' like he had before, but nothing came out, so he began eating his eggs. They were pretty good and he ate them all.

-

Later, Sasuke led Naruto by the hand through the city, taking a look at almost everything. He looked in to every shop and stared at every person. He named people he recognized, but maybe didn't really remember. Like Ino at the flower shop.

Sasuke bought a Forget-Me-Not and laughed at the irony. He showed it to Naruto, who managed a single 'ha.' Which made Sasuke hug him tightly.

Naruto wanted to see Sasuke happy more often. Even if he couldn't see Sasuke's face when they were out in the town, he could still hear the laughter that came from under the hood and it just made him want to talk even more.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered. "I don't remember her." he pointed to a young girl about 6 who was walking around holding her mother's hand.

Sasuke seemed confused that no where in his fuzzy memory could he ever see a face like hers.

"She was 3 when you left. That's predictable." a voice said behind them and both jumped, flipping around.

"Sakura." Sasuke said softly, in relief while still being secretive.

"Yea. I think it'd be nice for us to walk around together. We were and still are...Team 7 after all." she smiled, linking her arms with theirs and walking off.

A brunette turned around and watched them walk off together, a drink in his hand.

"Hm?" he quirked an eyebrow and started walking down the street, a contemplative look spread across his super IQ face.

* * *

_Introductions Next Chapters - _I sure _hope_ you can tell.

**Chapter 12 - Shikamaru**

A small river was off to the side, a small stone slab next to three small poles, and a small forest surrounding it. Sasuke heard a stomach grumble, somewhere near the poles, but no one was there. A bell rang out in the air around them, but Naruto and Sakura didn't seem to hear it.

-

"It's very nice to listen to all of this remembrance, but do you realize that I could've been anyone?" a voice said.

-

"Well...It won't be long until you're ready to face the world." Shikamaru nodded as he sat up.


	12. Shikamaru

**Chapter 12 - Shikamaru**

'_Thoughts' "Memories"_

"Speech"

* * *

"Sasuke...Do you remember this place?" Sakura asked calmly, walking into a small field. Sasuke removed his hood and looked around.

A small river was off to the side, a small stone slab next to three small poles, and a small forest surrounding it. Sasuke heard a stomach grumble, somewhere near the poles, but no one was there. A bell rang out in the air around them, but Naruto and Sakura didn't seem to hear it.

"A b..." he paused.

Sakura turned to him in expectation. He shook his head.

"Sorry, nothing." he walked over and plopped down next to a pole.

"Well you must subconsciously know something, or it's just coincidence." Sakura smiled. "That's your pole."

He gave her a confused look and Naruto sat on top of his pole, the middle one. Sakura stood by hers and leaned on it, looking at the sky.

"When we were younger, out to become Genin, the first real level of ninja, this is where we trained. Kakashi ordered for us to capture the prize, or we'd go without lunch. It seemed obvious that one of us would go without lunch, there were only two after all."

Sakura seemed to have missed the fact that she hadn't told Sasuke what the 'prize' was and he stared at her in slight confusion.

"He told us later, after Naruto had been tied to that pole" she nodded to the pole Naruto sat on. "-that he had wanted us to work as a team. For one of us to give up his or her own needs for the better of the team...After that, he ordered us not to feed Naruto, his punishment for trying to cheat and sneak a lunch."

Naruto's cheeks turned pink at that. Sasuke smirked and saw himself, in this position, handing something to a blonde tied to a pole and wearing orange.

"You gave Naruto your lunch." she smiled at him, as if in thanks. "But then I offered him mine and he took my offer over yours. It wasn't surprising, at the time you hated each other..." she giggled at the fact that it was all her fault that Naruto used to hate Sasuke.

"But we passed." Sasuke confirmed with a nod of his head. Sakura smiled brightly at him.

"Yes. Yes we did!" she looked about to jump for joy. "Though it just put us through a lot of pain to be passed, I don't think any of us would have had it any other way." she calmed down.

"It's very nice to listen to all of this remembrance, but do you realize that I could've been anyone?" a voice said.

Sakura and Sasuke gasped, flipping to see who had walked in on the private area, while Naruto had just flipped without sound. Brown hair up in a strange ponytail and a fishnet with a brown shirt and a jacket. He didn't really like his Chunin outfit...

"Shikamaru!" Sakura yelled out. He nodded.

"Now you're lucky that I don't find it worth the effort to tell the entire town about an amnesic boy." he said bored-ly yet angrily. "But I'd like to see Sasuke alone, just to check something." he finished, almost in a sigh when no one moved.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, then Sasuke. When he looked back at Shikamaru, the brunette was looking back at him and he hopped off the pole. Naruto took hold of Sakura's wrist gently and tugged her in the direction of town. He looked back at Shikamaru and then to the woods and back before taking Sakura away.

Sasuke gave him a bored look.

"Well Naruto seems to trust you, so I see no reason not to see what you have to say." the dark boy crossed his arms.

"Feh. You haven't changed a bit from how you acted towards me before." Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets, walked over to Sasuke, and flopped down next to the teen.

For a long while, they just sat there, and Shikamaru stared at the clouds. Just when Sasuke was about to talk, Shikamaru beat him to it.

"You know...In my entire life, I have found nothing more relaxing or peaceful than watching the clouds. I don't have to move, or fight anything. I just sit or lay down, and stare at the endless blue sky." he nearly whispered, Sasuke stared strangely at him. "For the past three years, I haven't gotten to do much of that because the Godaime had me out looking for a man we all believed dead...You." he turned his gaze to Sasuke, who flinched. Shikamaru sighed and turned back to the sky.

"Yet...I can't find reason nor will to hurt you now, for coming back and not telling us." he shrugged half heartedly. "It seems you've forgotten some stuff, maybe a lot of your life. But I don't know, nor do I care. I'd just like to know why you lied to Sakura."

"What?" Sasuke turned to the boy, surprise written all over his face.

"That'll be something you'll need to work on before revealing your arrival." he muttered before answering the call of the glare. "You said you didn't remember anything when you got here, I know that to be a lie."

"I..." Sasuke turned away and looked at the sky too. "She gets overly happy with the slightest things that I remember. Events and memories that won't tell me anything about what is going on, what already happened." he said in an almost monotonous voice. "All it was, was the sound of a bell." he shrugged.

"Which makes sense. That's what Kakashi tested you with. It's no secret, Kakashi's bell test. You all failed it, but he passed you anyway because you disobeyed him." Shikamaru informed him. "Sakura told Ino, and Ino told me. So don't think I know anything about you guys." he scoffed when Sasuke seemed interested in what he was saying.

"So much for you being smart." Sasuke scoffed right back, standing up and walking in the same direction as Naruto and Sakura had gone. Shikamaru didn't watch him leave, but he sighed when the footsteps died away.

"Well...It won't be long until you're ready to face the world." he nodded as he sat up. The brunette stood and walked away. "I'd tell Ino. But then you'd be revealed before you're ready." he said to a non-present audience.

-

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled and hugged him. They were still in the forest so it didn't hurt for her to yell. "What did Shikamaru talk to you about?" she asked.

"I don't know. He's really confusing. We'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Sasuke shrugged her off and turned to Naruto. "Come on. Iruka's promised dinner again. This time, stay for the food, okay?" Sakura hugged Sasuke one last time before deciding that it was ok to leave.

Sasuke watched her go, then turned back to Naruto. His eyes screamed concern and Naruto found himself nodding.

"Okay." he whispered and then smiled brightly. Sasuke smiled a smile identical to Naruto's and then took the blonde's hand in his own and began to lead him.

"Then we'd best hurry." he lifted his hood with his left hand, holding Naruto's left hand with his own right one. He paused just outside Iruka's house. "When...When do you want them to know? That you're beginning to talk?"

Naruto lowered his eyes for a long while and seemed to be concentrating really hard on either the dirt or something in his mind. Then he managed to look up at Sasuke and...

"Later." he took a deep breath. _'It...takes a lot to talk right now...But I swear Sasuke, I'll do it. Just like you're trying to remember. We'll both succeed. It's a silent promise between us.'_ he gave a determined look and Sasuke smirked at him from under the hood.

_Knock knock!_

He rapped on the door, soon opened by a brunette chunin with a scar.

"Ah. Great timing. I've just finished dinner." he smiled gently, and Sasuke once again found himself overcome with trust for the man. Sasuke nodded to the older man and Naruto smiled slightly. "Well, come in." he pulled them inside and once again felt the need to embrace Sasuke tightly.

"Ah!" Sasuke gasped. This time it had caused him to lose his ability to breathe...

Naruto took hold of Iruka's chunin vest in the back and pulled roughly, causing Iruka to drop Sasuke and fall over backwards. The brunette looked up to the blonde above him, glaring down at him, and then turned to see Sasuke catching his breath.

"Oh...Sorry Uchiha-san...Um...Sasuke-san." he stood up. A long pause followed, only broken by the somewhat labored breathing of Sasuke, whose lungs couldn't seem to remember how to work. "Ah, dinner's this way." Iruka motioned, walking towards his kitchen/dinning room.

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Missing**

"A lot of the time, and a many different times during the day. But always for the same reason. It always seemed as though, our thoughts would drift out easier, and we could think better...clearer...when sitting atop the mountain."

'_I don't understand a word of this...'_ he held in a nervous laugh.


	13. Missing

**Chapter 13 - Missing**

'_Thoughts' "Memories"_

"Speech."

* * *

Sasuke's black eyes blinked open and he rolled over in bed and stared at the clock. He squinted at it. The time it showed couldn't be right, right? It just could _not _be 10 in the morning!

"Naruto?" he called with a suppressed yawn as he entered the living room. "Naruto..." he called a bit louder.

Again, silence was his only answer. The Uchiha suddenly felt afraid as he started to check each room. He finally came to Naruto's bedroom, at the end of the hallway and he walked in very slowly.

"Naruto?" he asked, cursing how much like a scared child he sounded like.

But still, he'd never been in Naruto's bedroom before. He made his way to the bed and looked around. Naruto wasn't there.

"He's not here..." he whispered to himself. "Why isn't he here?" And he suddenly felt very...very alone.

-

The wind blew along the city and leaves danced in the air. The wind played through blonde hair and dark clothes. As it passed, blue eyes opened and the teen opened his mouth.

"S..." he took a deep breath. "Sa..." he turned his head a bit and took a deep breath again. "Sas-ke...Sasuke. Sasuke." he smiled. "Sasuke!"

Naruto turned, almost as if to tell someone behind him of his victory, but frowned when he realized no one was there.

"Sasuke?" he seemed confused for a moment, then remembered.

He'd left early in the morning to come here and try to talk. He'd learned a bit, but if he didn't keep trying, who was to say he wouldn't forget how to again? The blonde smiled, remembering his plan to surprise Sasuke with what he could say.

'_But not until he gets his memories back...'_ he nodded, standing up and bolting off down the mountain.

-

The door to his apartment clicked and swung open as Naruto Uzumaki entered the living room. He took a few steps and sniffed. His canine senses were picking up fear...

'_Sasuke?'_

Naruto walked cautiously further into the house, following the fear. It was radiating from...his bedroom? The blonde pushed the door open and paused. Sasuke was laying curled up on his bed, holding one of the pillows and with his eyes shut tight.

Naruto silently stepped until he was standing next the bed, where he knelt down so that he was level with Sasuke, but not on the bed. He reached out and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke?" he asked.

Black eyes shot open and stared at the blonde. Naruto was starting to wonder if Sasuke was alright when he was suddenly hugged.

"Please...don't ever do that again!" he ordered, but it was almost a plea. "I didn't know where you were. I couldn't go search, because I don't know the town. I was...I was scared." he admitted softly.

Naruto seemed surprised, but then wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke and held him for a long while afterward. It was Sasuke who pulled away first.

"Where were you anyway?" he asked in confusion and pure curiosity.

Naruto smiled, as if saying 'You already know.' and Sasuke stared at him for a long while. He blinked.

_He walked up behind the blonde. Naruto was sitting on the fourth's head, looking dejected._

"Hokage Mountain." Sasuke nearly whispered, and Naruto nodded. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, a million little details flying around in his head at once, but it wasn't painful.

"A lot of the time, and a many different times during the day. But always for the same reason. It always seemed as though, our thoughts would drift out easier, and we could think better...clearer...when sitting atop the mountain." he whispered, almost to himself. "You go there a lot..."

Naruto smiled after a moment.

"Yes." he smiled wider when Sasuke opened his eyes again. "Yes."

"You're really trying to learn to talk." Sasuke said, almost in awe, and Naruto smiled wider.

-

_Knock Knock!_

"Naruto! Hooded person who's name I don't know!" a cheery voice called after the knock. "I have a mission for you!"

"What?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door.

"_Here is your next mission, I don't expect failure so do your best." a blonde female he recognized as Tsunade informed them._

"_Hai!" he heard his own voice, and one he had come to accompany with the face of a slightly younger Naruto._

"Good morning stranger." Kakashi joked, pushing inside the door.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Hokage-sama has asked me to give you your next orders." he said proudly, with a smirk.

"Orders?" Sasuke repeated in confusion.

"Yes. She wants you to start training again." the silver haired jounin stated calmly.

A crash from the other room signified that Naruto had heard as well. Said blonde came running out seconds later from the kitchen and gave Kakashi a look that clearly read "Are you insane?"

"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi said with a laugh in his voice. "It's just training. He can't very well be a ninja anymore if he doesn't train, now can he?"

Naruto seemed to contemplate whether or not he wanted to admit that the jounin was right.

"Just take him to our old training spots and see what he can already do. Then build from there, ok?" he pat the slightly shorter teen on the top of the head before he poofed away in smoke.

"Do you want to bring Sakura? Or...Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head 'no' and walked into his bedroom, coming back a few minutes later with a backpack and opened the door to leave.

-

Naruto pointed to the ground next to Sasuke's personal pole from the bell test and then handed the dark boy a scroll from his bag. Who needed to talk when everything was already written down?

"Chakra." Sasuke read from the outside of the scroll before opening it and beginning.

'_That's better than me. I used to call it Catra...'_ Naruto thought bitterly. _'Then again, I also couldn't read kanji back then...'_ he sweat dropped and smiled.

Sasuke caught the smile and smiled back slightly, then turned back to the scroll, which he hid his face with.

'_I don't understand a word of this...'_ he held in a nervous laugh.

* * *

_Introductions Next Chapter -_ -- Do I need to say it?

**Chapter 14 - Itachi**

'_Do I really want him to remember me?'_ Itachi found himself asking suddenly. _'He hates me. I am the cause of most of his pain. Do I really want him to remember all of that?'_ He shook his head. _'It is necessary for his survival. He will remember all the good times we shared as well.'_

A blonde boy lay facing the sky, his eyes were shut and he was battle worn. The rain poured down and his heart ached. A door that led to a house that held a person no one knew lived there.

"S-s...Sasuke!" he yelled out, but it was barely audible over the torrent of rain.

(No breakers this time!)


	14. Itachi

**Chapter 14 - Itachi**

'_Thoughts' "Memories"_

"Speech"

* * *

"_Foolish little brother..."_

He turned over and clamped his eyes shut.

"_Do you hate me?"_

He let out a whimper and clutched the sheets tightly.

"_Your hate is not enough..."_

Tears poured down his cheeks as he saw visions of people dying flash in front of his eyes. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his head hurt terribly, and he couldn't stand the way his heart ached so much...

Red eyes stared into the window of the room. The wheels were turning and he could see the way his brother was reacting to his memory boost.

Itachi sat on the roof of a house next to the apartment and saw his brother. His only precious person. All his life, he'd been trying to get the boy inside the window to become better, to reach his limit and defeat Itachi. He'd said that hatred and isolation would help him to gain that strength. He'd said that friendships and companionship were for the weak.

Itachi had thought that Sasuke already hated him, just not enough. But it seemed as though Sasuke always forgave him, in a way. But Itachi had never given him reason to forgive. For the longest time, Itachi had thought his brother to be dead. But he'd just forgotten.

So now he was determined to give Sasuke a reason to forgive him. His memories. At least, the ones about the clan's last hours. If all went as planned, this reminder would make Sasuke remember his life before the massacre...Would make Sasuke remember him.

'_Do I really want him to remember me?'_ Itachi found himself asking suddenly. _'He hates me. I am the cause of most of his pain. Do I really want him to remember all of that?'_ He shook his head. _'It is necessary for his survival. He will remember all the good times we shared as well.'_

So, with that thought in mind, Itachi closed his eyes, ended the nightmare he'd induced for Sasuke, and disappeared.

Inside, Sasuke was tossing and turning on his bed, letting out groans and whimpers as the nightmare played out in his mind. He saw his mother, his father, and remembered seeing their portraits in his house. He saw random faces that also had pictures hanging on the walls. But one face stuck with him, that of himself.

But it wasn't himself. It was someone older, stronger, more experienced. He felt an overwhelming desire to become stronger, to defeat this man and be acknowledged. For a moment, all he could think to do was throw away all he knew and focus on getting stronger.

'_I need...strength, hatred...Not friendship...Not...'_ a bright light entered the black abyss of his nightmare and he felt warm. _'Naruto...'_

He couldn't see anything, but he knew it was Naruto. It reminded him that he needed his friends, or he wouldn't have reason to live anymore. Sakura's face flashed in his mind, along with the other rookie nine and Gai's team. Yes, his friends were precious to him, especially Naruto.

'_But then...What is Naruto...to me? What were we?'_ he wondered, turning in his bed again and whimpering.

Hands landed on his shoulders and began to shake him roughly, causing Sasuke's eyes to shoot open. The sun and the sky greeted him in the form of a 19 year old boy. He smiled, then frowned. Naruto seemed concerned, why?

"It was nothing. Just a nightmare." he assured the blonde, sitting up and facing Naruto, who was also sitting on the bed. "But...it was more than that...It was painful."

_A blonde boy lay facing the sky, his eyes were shut and he was battle worn. The rain poured down and his heart ached._

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, leaning closer to the blonde as if ready to tell a deep secret. "I..."

And their lips met, causing fireworks to go off in Sasuke's stomach and his heart to fly. For a moment, it was paradise and everything was ok. Then Sasuke's mind caught up with Sasuke's mouth and he pulled away.

Naruto's eyes were half-lidded and he seemed to be in a state of shock. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, Sasuke wasn't sure of, but Naruto wasn't reacting to Sasuke pulling away yet. Suddenly Sasuke was out the door and had thrown on his shoes, running from the house without his cloak and into the deep dark night.

Naruto blinked. Sasuke had just kissed him.

"Sasuke?" he asked, looking around. Where'd he go? "Sasuke?" he called out, but with no answer. And with that, the blonde began to panic.

-

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" banging followed the outburst on the door of the Hokage. A door that led to a house that held a person no one knew lived there. "Hokage-sama _please_!" the voice begged.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" she announced bitterly, opening the door just barely.

But it was enough. A dark blur raced past her into the house. Tsunade turned, closing the door, and proceeded to look for whatever had entered her secret home. Few knew that she had this house. Slight whimpers and sniffling came from the kitchen, and when she entered the room she saw Sasuke Uchiha huddled up on the floor in the far corner, trying to blend in with the shadows. He seemed distraught.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked cautiously.

"Don't call me that...Don't call me that!" he yelled, trying to sink further into the shadows. "They...they're all gone...So don't call me by their name!"

"Sasuke..." Tsunade realized he was talking about his family. "Do, do you remember-"

"I've ruined everything." Sasuke began muttering. "I've ruined it all...They all died because I wasn't strong enough to oppose him...and now I'm all alone..."

"Sasuke that's not true and you know it." Tsunade said sternly, still not approaching the boy. Sasuke suddenly looked up at her for the first time since he'd gotten there, and the look in his eyes both scared her and made her feel sorry for him. He seemed so sad...

"I...I kissed him...I kissed him and now he won't stay with me..." Sasuke whispered, hiding behind his arms again. "I don't even know why I did it...I just did. I couldn't help it, I just felt that...I don't know, but I did and now everything will be different..."

Tsunade didn't understand. Who did he kiss? When? When had they gotten off of the massacre?

"I just wanted things to be the way they were before!" Sasuke cried out, tears now pouring down his face. "But I can't even do that right...!"

"Sasuke..." Tsunade walked over and wrapped her arms around him. He struggled against her, almost as if afraid of human contact, but he soon gave up, his tears sapping his strength from him. "It's alright...Everything's gonna be ok...You'll see." she whispered to the quietly sobbing boy.

Thunder boomed outside as rain began to fall and Tsunade sighed. It seemed the whole world was sad tonight.

-

The rain fell down, coating the streets of Konoha in layers of rain. The river was close to flooding and the streets along with it. It was so dark out that one couldn't see much further than arm's length away. Still, that didn't make anything any different. Naruto was still out searching.

It was likely that Sasuke had gone inside. But Naruto had already checked the Uchiha house and Iruka's (without waking the chunin up of course) and Sasuke wasn't there. All the shops were closed, but he still looked inside each window.

The blonde checked each alleyway, but Sasuke wasn't there. He was beginning to hyperventilate, and he wasn't sure if it was fear, the rain, or both.

"S-s...Sasuke!" he yelled out, but it was barely audible over the torrent of rain.

* * *

**Chapter 15 - In The Meanwhile**

'_Ten o'clock...'_ he thought sadly and knew that once again, Naruto wouldn't be there with him. _'Why does it feel like I've lost him? Like he's died and I can't take it...My chest hurts...It hurts so much, but why?'_

-

"_Successor? Rokudaime"_

-

A hand was placed on his shoulder, but Naruto found he was now to weak to even jump in surprise. He turned his head to look at the taller man and smiled.

"Sasuke." And then he saw black. (hint hint, he just passed out)


	15. In The Meanwhile

A thought hit me today at...some point I don't remember. Anyway, if anyone wants to draw fanart of this story, that'd be great. I've always hated it when a writer says "I want fanart of this scene." And I find it unfair and pretty stupid to ask every chapter or scene, for fanart. But the thought hit me, because none of my "I can draw" friends have, or ever will read this story. So yea...Some friends, huh?

**15 - In The Meanwhile**

'_Thoughts' "Memories"_

"Speech."

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke get up!" an angry female voice yelled. 

"Mom?" he asked blearily, blinked tiredly at the face above him.

"Che, I'd kill myself before that happened." Tsunade scoffed as his vision cleared. "But it's already almost 10 in the morning and you're still sleeping."

Sasuke sat up and she left the room she'd given him for the night. In his head, Sasuke remembered the day before.

'_Ten o'clock...'_ he thought sadly and knew that once again, Naruto wouldn't be there with him. _'Why does it feel like I've lost him? Like he's died and I can't take it...My chest hurts...It hurts so much, but why?'_

"Naruto..." he choked out, trying to conceal a sob. Tsunade, right outside the door incase he went back to sleep, lowered her eyes to the floor.

'_So he kissed Naruto. I might have guessed.'_ she shook her head and poofed into her own office.

"Ah, Hokage-sama." Kakashi greeted her. She blinked at him.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here so early?" she asked. He may have smirked, but she couldn't see it.

"What are you doing awake?" he nodded to the completed work on her desk, instead of the mess that usually covered it. Tsunade scowled.

"Shut up and tell me what you want." she growled, plopping down into her seat.

"I wanted to ask if you'd seen Naruto anywhere." he gave a short bow and Tsunade stopped messing with a stray strand of hair.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered. "Naruto's gone?"

"I went to his house to see how Sasuke did at training yesterday, but neither of them were there." Tsunade glared, there was more to it than that. "Oh, and also because it was reported that Itachi was seen in the area." he said offhandedly.

"WHAT?" the blonde hokage was out of her seat. She took a few breaths to calm herself. "Have you taken all the necessary precautions?"

"Yes ma'am." he nodded. She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Then we're ok, I think...Sasuke's at my place. But I don't know about Naruto." she sighed. "Seems that Sasuke got a little bold, memory or not, and he ran off to find me."

"Bold?" Kakashi blinked, then a perverted look overcame his face. Tsunade threw a book at him.

"He kissed Naruto, that's all!" At least, she hoped that was all. "We need to find Naruto, but not let Sasuke know what's going on. He's currently holed up in the room I let him stay in last night."

"Yours?" Another book hit his face.

"I can't take this right now! Get going! Find him!" she bellowed, pointing to the door. Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke.

-

Sasuke's tears had stopped long before the clock next to him read noon. There was something...something that wasn't right. He ventured out into the rest of the house, looking up and down the small hallway before entering the living room.

It seemed that the entire house was meant for one person, and maybe a guest. Everything was eerily quiet. Sasuke was sure that outside birds were chirping and a breeze was blowing. The air would be humid due to last night's storm and everyone would feel sluggish.

For a moment, Sasuke wondered where his brother was, but then he shook it off. No time to think of a murderer. Something was wrong.

"Hokage-sama?" he called softly, with no answer. "Tsunade-baa!" he called louder.

He stopped when he saw a picture. It was Tsunade and Naruto, next to a picture of Tsunade and a man with white hair. A note was attached to the top right corner of the frame.

"_Successor? Rokudaime"_

Sasuke held his head.

"_My dream is to be the greatest hokage ever, then everyone will notice me!"_

"_That's my way of ninja!"_

After his head stopped hurting, Sasuke stared at the picture long and hard. Around Naruto's neck was a necklace that was around Tsunade's in the picture beside it.

"Naruto is going to be hokage..." Sasuke smiled. "His dream is coming true."

-

Kakashi landed on a rooftop and looked around. He couldn't see Naruto anywhere, and it was almost dark. He also couldn't sense Naruto and he was spanning all of Konoha.

"Unless he..." Kakashi's expression fell. "Naruto you idiot!" he cursed silently before dashing off.

-

Naruto stopped next to a tree and took a few deep breaths. He felt sick...Then again, he had been searching all night in the pouring rain and he hadn't gone home, changed clothes, or dried off. It was very possible that he'd caught a cold.

A rustle in the bushes caused him to jump. A brown and grey squirrel darted past his feet and into the tree behind him. Naruto took some time to breathe, trying desperately to make his head stop spinning and his heart beat slow down.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, but Naruto found he was now to weak to even jump in surprise. He turned his head to look at the taller man and smiled.

"Sasuke." And then he saw black.

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Black Eyes and Tea**

"That _is_ why he left the village!" Kakashi looked at her in interest. "Naruto thinks that Sasuke left again, you're right. The last time Sasuke left, you saw what happened. He must think Sasuke's not going to come back. Naruto went after him, but Sasuke never left!"

-

"Thank...You..." he smiled at his success. "I-ta-chi." he said in syllables. "Thank you."


	16. Black Eyes and Tea

**Chapter 16 - Black Eyes and Tea**

'_Thoughts' "Memories"_

"Speech"

-

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi announced his presence.

"Why can't anyone come through the door?" the blonde asked before shaking her head. "I mean, did you find him?" she corrected herself.

"No. I fear he may have left the village." Kakashi seemed to be glaring, but with only one eye visible, it was hard to tell.

"Left the village? But Uchiha Itachi is nearby! Why would he-" she stopped suddenly.

'_I kissed him and now he won't stay with me.'_

She shook her head.

"Oh god. Sasuke said that Naruto wouldn't stay because he'd kissed him..." she shook her head as if to wipe the thought away. "But knowing Naruto...He wouldn't do that. He must've...I don't know.."

"Maybe he thought Sasuke left again." Kakashi offered and she stopped to stare at him. "Well, you did say that Sasuke went to your house after he kissed Naruto. I'm pretty sure that Naruto ran out after him, but he must've lost track of Sasuke at some point."

Tsunade nodded. That was possible. Afterall...She was pretty sure that Naruto liked Sasuke too. Look at the way he reacted to the first disappearance...Wait!

"That _is_ why he left the village!" Kakashi looked at her in interest. "Naruto thinks that Sasuke left again, you're right. The last time Sasuke left, you saw what happened. He must think Sasuke's not going to come back. Naruto went after him, but Sasuke never left!"

By this point she was pacing her office and talking quiet loud. The blonde stopped and wrung her hands together with a glare on her face.

"I'm gonna wring his neck." she growled.

"Whose?" Kakashi implied in true, innocent curiosity. "Sasuke's or Naruto's?"

"Sasuke's! He's the cause of all of this! It's all his fault!" she was about to disappear and go kill Sasuke when Kakashi grabbed her arm.

"Calm down, please! It's not his fault!" he was working on getting both of her hands behind her back. "Neither of them are really sure what's going on, give them a break."

Tsunade blinked and suddenly came out of her 'kill Sasuke' rage.

"I suppose you're right, for once." she conceded, calming down. "But we need to find him before Itachi does!"

"I know. I'm on it ma'am. But...may I suggest that you let some others know that Sasuke is here? It would help if someone could back me up." he said quickly before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

-

Blue eyes blinked open and he looked around. A small fire was burning nearby but it's brightness hurt his head and he looked away. The swift motion caused the wet rag that had been on his forehead to slip to the ground next to him.

Naruto vaguely noticed that he was in a cave of some sort, or it looked like that to him...But his sight was still blurry. It was dark outside, as far as he could tell...and...

Naruto tried to force himself up when he knew for sure that someone was in the cave with him...Someone wearing familiar clothes.

That person hurried over and forced him to lay down again, resetting the rag on his head. Naruto shook it back off.

"G-get...a-aw-away..." he forced out. The man with him smirked.

"Good job. Now cuss me out." he challenged with a strange spark in his black eyes. Wait, black?

"B-black?" Naruto closed his eyes and then opened them, thinking his vision was blurrier than he'd thought. But no, those eyes were definitely black.

He ignored the comment, because he didn't understand it.

"It is not smart to stay out in the rain, and then not take care of yourself. Be glad I found you." he set the rag on Naruto's head again and this time, the blonde did nothing about it.

"B-but why?" Naruto's throat hurt from illness and talking, but he had to keep going. The man turned to look at him, his hair cascading down his shoulders. It was then that Naruto noticed that his hair wasn't up in a low ponytail and that the man wore no hat.

"Sasuke." was all he said before reaching across Naruto to retrieve something from above the fire. A tiny teapot. From inside his jacket he produced a tiny teacup to match. "Travel size." he explained.

Naruto forced his body to move and reached out, taking hold of the man's right sleeve. He turned to look in the blue eyes, clouded with fever.

"Th-ank..." he failed and it seemed to trouble him.

A cup of tea was given to him and he was helped to sit up and drink it. It tasted unlike any tea Naruto had ever had, and for a moment, he feared it was poison. But after a few minutes, and the entire cup of tea later, when nothing had happened, he sighed in relief.

"Thank...You..." he smiled at his success. "I-ta-chi." he said in syllables. "Thank you."

"No need for so much gratitude. I am not doing this to help you." Itachi assured him, pouring another cup of tea and handing it back to the blonde, who gulped it down greedily. "Sasuke needs you to regain his memories. He needs his memories to gain power. And he needs power to kill me." he explained.

Naruto stared at him for a minute or so before he began to feel woozy. It must have shown because Itachi took the cup from him and somehow made the teapot, now empty, and the cup disappear into his cloak. He was then forced to lay down as Itachi removed his Akatsuki cloak and draped it over Naruto as a strange sort of cover.

"You..." Naruto coughed. "Are not...evil."

Itachi seemed to be saddened by the comment and turned away from the blonde. Naruto desperately wanted to say more before he fell asleep, in fear that Itachi wouldn't be there when he woke up.

"Why...do you..." he took a few breaths. "..want to die?"

Naruto felt consciousness slipping from him, even as Itachi turned to look at him again. And they were so sad that it reminded him of Sasuke and he smiled. Then he was lost to the world of sleeping herbal tea.

-

Sasuke lay in the guest room that night, unable to sleep for the memories and the uncertainty. Flying passed his eyes was 6 years of his life, and the tragedy that had ended it abruptly.

"That was when I met you." he whispered to the quiet of the room. "And I hated you..." he turned his head to the side, as if in shame. "I'm sorry."

Nothing but the sound of wind outside the window was his answer.

-

**Chapter 17 - Hospital**

"Sasuke...Next time you run out on someone, think about how it effects _them_ first. Especially if you've done something similar before." he said monotonously before turning and walking away.

Sasuke looked longingly out the window. He wanted to go see Naruto, but he hadn't brought his cloak!


	17. Hospital

**Chapter 17 - Hospital**

'_Thoughts' "Memories"_

"Speech"

* * *

"Naruto!"

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. His first thought was that it was warm. He noticed that he was covered in a cloak, Itachi's Akatsuki cloak. But the older man was no where to be seen.

"Naruto!" Kakashi's voice rang out again and he panicked.

The blonde stood quickly and flipped the coat inside out, putting it around him. He couldn't let Kakashi see it.

"Ah, there you are." Kakashi sounded relieved. "Are you alright?" he asked, eyeing the cloak suspiciously.

Naruto shook his head, knowing that his fever was still there. Kakashi seemed to get it and walked over, picked Naruto up, and headed back to the village.

"You do know that you had us all worried, right?" he asked as if mad as he traveled. Naruto looked away from Kakashi. "We've done our best to keep Sasuke from knowing you ran off." he informed, causing Naruto to look at him.

-

"Sasuke! Wake up! You have a visitor!" Tsunade barked behind her into the house. The door closed and footsteps headed towards his room.

Sasuke ignored it and faced the window, where light was barely reaching over the horizon. The person stopped in his doorway and cleared their throat.

"Go away." he grunted out. The silver haired jounin shrugged.

"Just thought you might want to know that Naruto has an incredibly high fever." he said in an offhanded tone.

"He what?" Sasuke asked in surprise. "How?" Kakashi gave him a look that borderer on a glare.

"Sasuke...Next time you run out on someone, think about how it effects _them_ first. Especially if you've done something similar before." he said monotonously before turning and walking away.

"What do you mean, 'before'? I've never-" Sasuke's protest was cut short by Kakashi.

"Three years Sasuke. Remember. _Three years_."

Sasuke stared at the empty doorway for a long while.

"No. I don't remember." he lowered his eyes. "I don't know anything."

"_Wh-where am I?" his voice was feeble and his body hurt all over._

"_Oh, you're awake." a gentle female voice said in surprise. "You're on our farm...You've been here for a few days now...Are you alright?"_

"_W-what happened to me? It...It hurts." he felt tears bridging his eyes and somehow, it burned._

"_We were hoping you knew that. You were crawling in the forest when my husband and I found you. It's a miracle you even survived." she informed in._

"_I..." he turned his head away from her, subconsciously ashamed of his confusion and tears. "I don't remember. I don't know anything." he whispered._

-

"Naruto." a voice called softly. "Naruto you baka, wake up."

"Ts-" his voice cracked and he coughed. "Obaa..." he managed.

"Naruto? Did you just talk?" she asked in surprise, blonde hair back in a ponytail. Naruto's eyes shot open and he turned to look at her, making his head spin. He groaned and lifted his arm to touch his head. "How did you manage to...to talk?"

Naruto shook his head, but that just made it worse and he shut his eyes. Tsunade seemed to either realize that he couldn't talk well, or thought his head was keeping him from talking, because she gave him a pad of paper.

"_Only a little...Because Sasuke is trying to remember, so I'm trying to talk...Baa-chan, my head..."_

"Ah, I understand." she nodded. "Here, you're supposed to take these." she handed him some pills and a glass of water. "Personally, I think medicinal tea would be better." she seemed upset that the hospital wasn't using this technique.

"T-" he glared for a moment, then glanced at his pillow and back to Tsunade before writing.

"_Herbal tea...Is that good?"_

"Hmm? Yes. Very good for your health." she explained. "Sometimes travelers use travel sized sets in case a team member falls ill." she smiled, apparently proud at informing someone of this.

"_Travel sized." Itachi explained._

"Thank-You." Naruto managed, but it sounded broken still. Tsunade smiled at him.

-

Sasuke looked longingly out the window. He wanted to go see Naruto, but he hadn't brought his cloak!

"Sasuke." Kakashi broke his concentration again. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"How? I don't have-" he paused, taking the cloth from Kakashi's outstretched arms. "-my cloak."

"Come. We should get going." he ushered Sasuke to him after the black haired teen had donned his cloak. Sasuke grabbed his hand and Kakashi made them disappear in a cloud of smoke.

-

Kakashi knocked on a door in the hospital and Tsunade poked her head out. He moved so that she could see the cloaked figure behind him that was Sasuke and she walked out, closing the door behind her.

"You'd best be glad I don't wring your neck for this, ya little bastard." she growled softly, so as not to attract attention. "Naruto went running out after you, in the pouring rain. Did you know that?"

"That was almost two days ago." Sasuke said. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"That's almost two days in the same wet clothes, with the same fever, with the same fear that you'd left again. Almost two days to be sick in almost every way possible." she said sternly before walking away, somewhat pleased with the odd look on Sasuke's face.

"Well?" Kakashi asked after a minute. "Are you going in?" he opened the door a crack and waited a bit as Sasuke walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Naruto." Sasuke felt his legs move extremely fast, rushing to the blonde's side and falling to his knees, the hood of his cloak flying off. "I'm sorry."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, who had hidden his face in the sheets of the bed, for about a minute before he gave the smallest of small smiles and reached under his pillow. He pulled out a black cloak with red clouds on it and set it in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked up and stared at the jacket a moment before glaring at it.

"That's _his_." Sasuke spat, making to throw it across the room, but Naruto's hands on his stopped the action.

"No." the blonde said firmly. "He...hel...ped...me." Naruto whispered. "In...In the f-forest..." he coughed harshly a few times and Sasuke's eyes softened, changing back to black, even though the Uchiha hadn't realized their change to red.

"You should sleep." Sasuke stood and made Naruto lay down, pulling the cover over top of him. "I'll...take this back to your place." he barely said, lifting the cloak from the mattress. "And I'm sorry." he repeated before pulling his hood back up and rushing out the door, hiding the Akatsuki cloak under his own cloak.

Naruto stared at the door for a long while before he felt himself drifting away. Hopefully...hopefully he could go home tomorrow. He'd always hated hospitals.

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Miss You**

_To Tucker-san and Marry-chan...Lots of Love and Luck to You Both, I miss you...Sasuke Uchiha_

Sasuke smiled and went to fix the soups as Naruto rubbed at his throat. Maybe things wouldn't be so different. But they definitely still weren't the same.


	18. Miss You

Onee-Chan #2 : -laughs- You don't have to worry people, this isn't nearly the end of the story.

Out : Onee-chan 1 has instructed me not to post except for once a week. What are your views on that?

Onee-Chan #2 : Whether or not she actually _listens_ to your views will depend on whether this ball of sunshine is feeling sadistic or not. -bops Out on head lightly-

Out :-P

**Chapter 18 - Miss You**

'_Thoughts' "Memories"_

"Speech"

* * *

An older woman took the papers from a young boy and smiled.

"Thank you kindly Satoshi-kun." she gave a laugh and he smiled, jogging off to finish delivering the mail.

She flipped through the mail as she walked up the path to her house. A bill, a bit of mail from girls that would now be burned, nothing special. The 50 year old woman entered the house and began making breakfast as the world woke up around them.

Her husband sauntered down and sat at the table, picking up the mail. He laughed.

"Seems the fan mail is still coming." he had a large smile on his face, which faded when he got to the last letter.

It was a bit darker than the rest of the letters, and seemed to have traveled a lot farther than just the nearby town. An address was scrawled messily on the back and he could hardly read it. His eyebrows furrowed and he flipped it over to look at the front.

_**Tucker and Marry Julian**_

Their address was written neatly out below the names in black ink. In the corner was a signature and he silently gasped.

"What's wrong dear?" Marry asked, setting two plates on the table and walking to look over his shoulder. "Oh my god..." she placed her hands over her mouth and her eyes watered. "He made it."

_Sasuke Uchiha_

"Well then, what are you waiting for man! Open it!" she shrieked and tried to snatch the letter away. Tucker moved it out of her reach and opened it carefully, pulling out the letter and reading.

"_To Tucker-san and Marry-chan,_

_I've been in Konohakagure, the village hidden in the leaves, for awhile now. Marry, you were right about everything. I was a ninja. Something called a...'Jounin,' and apparently I was really strong. Also...they _were_ waiting for me._

_I've met my former teammates, we were known as Team 7, but I'm not to sure how it works. My teammates were named Naruto and Sakura. Naruto doesn't talk anymore, but I know he used to talk all the time. And Sakura seems to be trying to make up for something. Not to me, but to Naruto. I was told that she's the reason Naruto stopped talking._

_I also met a teen named Shikamaru, but that may be spelled wrong. He seems to think he knows everything, and we had a short conversation. I also met two of my former teachers, Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei. The Hokage, the leader of the village, is a blonde woman who I think is hiding her true age._

_I've been to visit my old house, and it brought back a few memories. I know that'll make you happy. Even though I have a house, I've been staying in Naruto's house instead. I think it's actually an apartment, but I've never gave it a thought. He seems to be trying to talk again now that I'm back and...I know that Sakura wasn't the reason he went mute._

_From what I've heard and remembered, Naruto and me were really good friends. I think that when I disappeared, he stopped talking. It was probably really hard on him, and Sakura yelling at him just pushed him over the edge._

_Iruka-sensei has been treating us both to dinner, and I think it's just a plot to get Naruto to talk again. Him and Kakashi-sensei seem to have ulterior motives to everything. I can put names to faces I see in town, but I don't know who they are. That's all thanks to the pictures in Iruka-sensei's house._

_Tucker-san, you once said that I had a morbid aura to me at times. I suppose I have a right to, since I'm the only one left of my family. What I said at Christmas was true. I had a lot of fan girls, and I have a fear that if they hear my name that I'll die, but no family. My older brother killed them all. I remembered it two days ago._

_But I can't hate him fully, and I'm still not too sure why. But he helped Naruto out, so I guess that works in his favor. I did something terrible that I can't even explain, and Naruto ran out after me when I left the house. It started raining, and I'm not sure what happened after that. Hokage-sama told me that Naruto thought I'd left the village again, so he'd went to search the forest. Which is where he met my brother._

_I'm writing this letter next to a pole like stump that I've been told was mine. It's located next to a memorial stone, for ninja who died in action. There are three of them, one for each of my teammates and me. I hope this letter eases your consciences' and fills you in well. It should, I think I rambled. I've realized while I've been here though, that I really only want one thing from all of this._

_I want things the way they were before._

_I still don't know what happened to me, to have me laying in a forest somewhere, but I'll look into it. I think that those memories are the most important I'll ever know. The entire town doesn't know I'm back yet, Hokage-sama believes that it should be leaked slowly so as not to cause an uproar._

_Was I really important to the village? Was I in a relationship of any kind? Do I have enemies? I don't have the answers to these questions, and more, yet. But I really want to know._

_Lots of Love and Luck to You Both, I miss you,_

_Sasuke Uchiha"_

The couple smiled as they set the papers down and Tucker carefully refolded them. Marry was putting the puzzle together in her head and Tucker probably already knew, but they were silent as Marry made her way across the table and began breakfast, as did Tucker.

The Julian's knew now that Sasuke was safe and with someone he trusted and cared deeply for. Tucker blinked.

"Marry dear..." he said as she did the dishes.

"Hm?" she hummed, happy with the turn of events in Sasuke's life.

"What would you say to a vacation?" he offered nonchalantly.

Marry paused for a bit and then nodded, not even looking in her husband's direction, but out the window at the fence.

"Yes, that would be...very nice." she nodded again. "Somewhere...more southern of here." she smiled, continuing the dishes. Tucker chuckled and got up to start work for the day. Without Sasuke there, things had gone back to being a bit tougher and more time-taking again.

-

Sasuke sighed and opened the door to Naruto's home, leading the blonde inside. The hospital, namely Tsunade, hadn't let Naruto leave for _days_ because she was worried that his fever would come back if he even stood up for anything other than the bathroom.

"So...Ramen?" he asked, taking his cloak off after the door was shut. Naruto nodded and Sasuke felt that things would be different, now that he'd accidentally kissed the blonde.

"Yes I'd...I'd-like that." Naruto whispered, his voice hoarse. Tsunade wouldn't let him talk in the hospital either, knowing that it put a great strain on his mind _and_ body to produce the sounds necessary for speech.

Sasuke smiled and went to fix the soups as Naruto rubbed at his throat. Maybe things wouldn't be so different. But they definitely still weren't the same.

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Realization**

He ran down the hallway, attack ready and launched. But the enemy caught him and the attack was cut short as he was flung into the wall. He felt numb, he felt defeated and empty, he felt...weak.

Someone...someone was there with him. Who was it? _'Who are you?'_ he wondered. _'It's so fuzzy...I can't see...Who are you?'_

-

"Sasuke...Sasuke called me Dobe." Naruto repeated, his voice breaking from tears she couldn't see. "Baba...What if...he re-mem-bers...the bad times..." he was having trouble with pronunciation still, but Tsunade could tell he'd been practicing.


	19. Realization

**Chapter 19 - Realization**

'_Thoughts' "Memories"_

"Speech"

* * *

Sasuke woke early the next day and ate some buttered toast. He scribbled a note down for when Naruto woke up, and hurried from the house in his cloak. He nodded to the villagers who saw him, as they were now accustomed to the 'cloaked stranger' that wandered town.

Sasuke managed to sneak into his old house without anyone noticing him and wandered into what he knew now to be his bedroom.

"I want to be the person I used to be." he said resolutely before picking up all the scrolls and putting them in neat rows on the table in his room.

Opening the first scroll revealed the chakra scroll Naruto had given him to read the other day, so he closed it. After a full day of training, Sasuke had relearned chakra and had almost made it to the top of a tree. Naruto had smiled at his progress, so he wanted to progress more.

He opened another scroll and smiled. Ninja ranking. Ten minutes later, Sasuke rolled the scroll up with a kind of detached awe.

"Jounin...One of the highest levels." he breathed out. "I was...that good?"

A flash of emotion overtook him then. The indescribably powerful desire to become stronger. The unconscious face of a blonde, mere centimeters from his own, joined it and the sound of a thousand birds chirping at once. He held his head tightly, willing the pain away, for about 3 minutes.

"O-ok..." he sealed the scroll and moved on to the next one, smiling at it's contents. Jutsu and their ninja level. Now he was getting somewhere. Attacks.

-

Blue eyes blinked a few times as the creature that owned them reread the words scribbled out on paper.

"_Good morning Naruto,_

_I've gone to train at my old place. Maybe I'll remember something while I'm there. Besides, there are a lot of scrolls on that table in my room that need to be read. I'll see you later tonight, alright?_

_Uchiha Sasuke"_

Naruto's eyes traveled lazily to the words underneath the note.

"_P.S. The cloak is in your closet and TAKE A BATH!"_

He scoffed, happy when noise escaped him, and trudged back into his room to grab some spare clothes. It was still too early to worry. He made his way to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, locking it.

As he undressed and stepped in the shower, Naruto's mind sped up enough to wonder if Sasuke would be alright by himself in that house, and he made a note to go check in a few hours. The water came on and he stopped thinking.

-

He ran down the hallway, attack ready and launched. But the enemy caught him and the attack was cut short as he was flung into the wall. He felt numb, he felt defeated and empty, he felt...weak.

Someone...someone was there with him. Who was it? _'Who are you?'_ he wondered. _'It's so fuzzy...I can't see...Who are you!?'_

-

Naruto knocked on the Uchihan front door and waited for a moment before opening the door and walking in. It was peculiarly quiet as he cautiously walked up the stairs. Sasuke's note had mentioned the scrolls on his desk, so that's probably where the raven haired teen had gone.

He reached the top of the stairs and gasped, running down and kneeling next to Sasuke's unconscious form. He shook him, eyes watering when the boy wouldn't wake up.

"Sasuke...Sasuke!" he repeated over and over again, shaking Sasuke worriedly still.

'_Not again, no...Wake up!'_

"Sasuke dammit! Wake up!" he yelled hoarsely through his tears. "Dammit!"

Naruto stood and ran into Sasuke's room. The scrolls were all over the floor and the bed was a mess. It looked like someone had ransacked it while looking for something. But it was impossible to even get in this place without a key!

'_What were you doing Sasuke?'_

-

"_You're one of the ones I want to fight."_

"_We'll be okay as long as one of us doesn't die."_

"_That...and lonely. Being scolded by your parents doesn't even compare. You make me sick."_

Everything was so fuzzy.

"_You're an eyesore!"_

"_Like it or not, this time it'll be a fight to the death."_

"_I'll find power my own way."_

So fuzzy...

"_Are you alright? Scaredy-cat." he smirked._

"_Are you alright? Scaredy-cat." _his_ voice took over and laughed breathlessly._

My head...It hurts!

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Naruto!"_

-

Black eyes shot open with a gasp. He looked around and noted the heavy, soft quilt covering him. He was lying in his own bed, with all the extra covers on him, making it seem like a quilt until you looked at it.

He was confused for a moment, until he remembered.

_The fire jutsu, the chidori, the chakra notes. His head had been splitting open in pain and he overturned the table in blind pain. He staggered across the room, tripping over a stray scroll and flopping onto his bed. He thrashed around a bit before managing to stand up._

_He needed help. Someone to make the pain go away! Mental force, it seemed, forced him down the hallway and into the wall. He slid down the cold, clean, white surface as the pain slowly caused him to lose consciousness..._

Sasuke sat up straight and felt his own head. It didn't hurt.

How did he get in bed anyway? He closed his eyes as a voice echoed in his head. It had been dark when there weren't flashes running by his face, and Sasuke had been scared by both. Who had called to him?

"_Sasuke!"_

"Naruto." he looked around. It was possible, but the blonde was nowhere to be found. "Naruto?" he called, a bit louder.

A thunk as if something fell sounded from the hallway outside and then the door opened, revealing Naruto. He looked really upset and ran over to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and crying.

"Idiot..." he muttered into Sasuke's shirt.

"That's what I'm supposed to call you, dobe." Sasuke said without thinking about it. He only realized he'd said it when Naruto pulled away.

"Dobe?" Naruto asked, as if in confusion, then his eyes showed hurt. "Teme!" he yelled, punching Sasuke and leaving the room.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, holding his cheek, where Naruto had punched him. "What just happened?"

-

What Tsunade had expected was to go home and sleep for the night, and then somehow wake up and get to work on time tomorrow. She expected to have the desire to get drunk and gamble, the laziness to sleep on the job. She had not expected to be woken up at 10 pm by a loud banging on her door.

"What?" she asked grumpily, once again failing to realize that this was a house no one was supposed to know about and opening the door to glare at the one there.

A blur latched itself to her and she blinked, looking down at the blonde locks adorning his head.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head and let go, walking inside and plopping down onto her couch in practiced grace. Tsunade pulled her hair back into a ponytail and sat down next to the couch. She noted that the paper she'd been writing on before was still on the table behind her along with many writing utensils.

"Naruto?" she asked carefully.

Naruto lay on her couch with his right arm over his eyes, his left arm hanging off the couch. Tsunade turned to grab the paper from her table.

"He called me a dobe..."

Tsunade froze and flipped around to face Naruto in complete shock.

"What?" she managed.

"Sasuke...Sasuke called me Dobe." Naruto repeated, his voice breaking from tears she couldn't see. "Baba...What if...he re-mem-bers...the bad times..." he was having trouble with pronunciation still, but Tsunade could tell he'd been practicing.

"Naruto. When did you learn to talk?" she asked.

Naruto sighed, dropping his arm from his eyes and turning to see her with bright eyes, unshed tears hanging on the edge.

"It was...a surprise for...Sasuke." he whispered.

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Coming Out**

"He's afraid you'll become enemies again."

"Enemies? I was an enemy?"

Sasuke sighed, walking up to the Yamanaka flower shop. He'd bought a flower here before. But it seemed so long ago now.

He stopped behind a batch of pink hair, who was talking to another batch of blonde hair. Not blonde like Naruto's he noted. It was more pale and not as perfect. He sighed and reached up to his forehead, where his headband was.

"You can't decide what you know unless you have something to compare it too." he explained, resembling Shikamaru more with every word spoken, as if he thought the explanation was 'troublesome.' "I remember a lot. But if it is relevant to what you call 'remember' is not likely."


	20. Coming Out

Out :: Holy Flipping Goo! I have a hundred reviews! -laughs-

Onee-Chan #2 :: I'll explain a few things that people have asked...

_First off, Itachi and Naruto._ Someone mentioned that they didn't think that one good deed would make him seem un-evil. Let's just call it a feverish realization on Naruto's part. The Akatsuki have been after him since -relatively- early on in the series, but Itachi didn't take him in. Itachi's eyes weren't Sharingan, so tell me how many times that's happened! Itachi also gave Naruto some medicinal herbal tea (the origin's of which I do not know) and it didn't hurt him, but helped him. And Itachi also gave Naruto his Akatsuki cloak, which will cause him trouble if he runs into other Akatsuki members, and will raise suspicions. Also, I myself don't think he's evil, so there had to be reasons and ways for him to not be evil in this story. -heh heh-

_Secondly, Naruto's fear of bad memories._ Sasuke called him Dobe and Naruto got scared and someone told me that it seemed strange. Well, if you were in love with someone and they called you something they haven't really called you in years, what would you think? Naruto's just worried that all Sasuke will remember is the first years that they knew each other, or other bad times. And we all know the times I'm talking about. Tsunade talks more about this subject in this chapter, so yea.

**Chapter 20 - Coming Out**

'_Thoughts' "Memories"_

"Speech."

* * *

"_It was...a surprise for...Sasuke." he whispered._

Tsunade laid in her bed and looked at the ceiling. Everything was getting more complicated as the days went by. Sure, Naruto had learned to talk pretty well. But now that Sasuke called him a Dobe, who knew what Naruto would do?

There was a knock on the door and Tsunade opened her eyes, noticing the light fading in through her curtains on the window. When had she fallen asleep? The knock resounded again and she sat up, fixed her hair, and wondered who the hell knew where her house was!

Naruto was sitting on the couch with a deck of playing cards, but he was just shuffling them with a blank look on his face. She wondered how he'd found the cards though, she'd been looking for ages...

Tsunade opened the door and blinked at the one standing there. She walked outside and closed the door behind her, ignoring the fact that all she wore currently was pajamas with playing cards and poker chip designs.

"What are you doing here?" she asked icily. Her dislike for Sasuke had diminished over time, especially when Naruto seemed happy when he came back. But now it was returning full force.

"I followed Naruto's chakra...and I messed up last night. I'm not sure why he's upset, but I need to apologize." Sasuke explained softly and slowly.

Tsunade sighed and ran a hand through her ponytail. She stared at him for a moment before sitting on her front steps, her right cheek in her right palm.

"Sasuke Uchiha...What do you know about the word 'Dobe'?" she asked slowly, as if choosing her words carefully.

"It's what you call someone when you think that they are really stupid. Right?" he answered, wondering how this had anything to do with Naruto and him.

"That's what you used to call him when you were younger." Tsunade explain, closing her eyes. "You scared him Sasuke." Sasuke seemed confused and she sighed again. "He's afraid you'll become enemies again."

"Enemies? I was an enemy?" Sasuke asked.

"At one point, yes." she stood up. "But I'm talking rivalry. Which is before all of that _true_ enemy stuff. It wasn't very friendly, as far as I've heard. You basically hated each other's guts for awhile...Until you became friends of course." she nodded. "Now go away. I'll send Naruto home around noon." she waved him off and walked inside.

Sasuke stared at the closed door and began walking away slowly, quietly. His hood was still up and he was watching the ground as he walked. Tsunade paused once the door closed.

"Ah. I still need to tell the town he's back." she gasped. "Oh well, maybe later." she shrugged, walking over and asking Naruto what he wanted for breakfast.

"Ramen."

-

Sasuke sighed, walking up to the Yamanaka flower shop. He'd bought a flower here before. But it seemed so long ago now.

He stopped behind a batch of pink hair, who was talking to another batch of blonde hair. Not blonde like Naruto's he noted. It was more pale and not as perfect; the other guard from when he first got here. He sighed and reached up to his forehead, where his headband was.

The pale blonde stopped talking and just stared at him with wide eyes. Her friend, Haruno Sakura, stopped and blinked before turning around and gaping at him.

"Sasuke-kun, are you insane?" she whispered in a hiss. He looked at her and then let go of the hood he'd pulled down.

"S-sasuke-k-kun?" Ino stuttered. "Are you...Are you really here?" her eyes were watering.

"If that's what you want to call it...Then yes. Sasuke is here." he nodded, his voice almost monotonous. Ino began crying and screamed, catching the attention of many people on the street, who stared at him.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!" She lunged from behind the stand and latched onto him, more importantly, to his neck. He stumbled but didn't fall and began trying to pry her off.

"Ino." he tried, using a somewhat forceful voice, but quietly. She almost went into hysterics at that.

"AH! YOU REMEMBER ME!" She squealed. Sakura grabbed her by the neck of her shirt and ripped her off with a surprising amount of strength.

"No he doesn't." she muttered in Ino's ear. "He knows your face and your name to match it. That's all. Don't get all excited!"

"Ah." Sasuke blinked, turning to catch a kunai headed for his...head. He pulled it down from the air and stared at it, then back to who threw it.

"Teme! I'll kill you!" It was a brunette boy with his hair up in a messy ponytail. He looked about 15 years old.

"Who?" Sasuke racked his brain but couldn't put a name to this face.

"Sarutobi Konohamaru. He hates you for disappearing and making Naruto sad." Sakura informed him quietly. Sasuke blinked and turned to her.

"Shut up! I'll get to you next!" Konohamaru yelled angrily, and many people shook their heads in disappointment.

"Hm?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"He hates me for making Naruto stop talking." she said and hung her head in shame. Sasuke found no hatred rising for her and instead put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on! Fight me traitor!" Konohamaru growled, walking forward from the crowd in regular clothes instead of ninja attire. Sasuke couldn't tell what level he was.

Someone wrapped their arms around Konohamaru's shoulders and pulled him flush against their chest, hugging them tightly. He blinked and looked over his shoulder to see Naruto staring down at him. Sasuke and Sakura, and the rest of the crowd that had formed, looked at him in apparent shock. When had he arrived?

"No." Naruto whispered, his head close enough to Konohamaru's ear that only he heard. Sasuke saw his mouth move but couldn't hear the words said. "Leave him be Kono-hamaru."

"Boss!" Konohamaru turned around and began crying into Naruto's shirt, and no one but Sasuke and Sakura seemed to know why.

Now that the crisis was over, everyone began milling around Sasuke, asking questions he didn't know the answers to. He felt sick, with all the attention he was getting, and wanted to just pass out.

"If you want answers, go see the Hokage!" Ino's voice boomed out, making everyone jump. After a few moments, everyone was rushing to the tower and Tsunade's office. "I don't envy her when they get there." she shook her head.

"Thanks Ino." Sakura nodded, hugging her best friend. "It helps."

"Hey. Don't think I did that out of charity now. I want answers to!" she claimed proudly, hands on her hips when Sakura released her. Sakura giggled and nodded.

"Of course. Right guys?" she turned to face her teammates and a still weeping Konohamaru. "Eh..." her face fell at the sight of Konohamaru but she picked up her smile and pointed to the mountain top. "Secluded places are where you are least likely to be interrupted." she explained before walking off.

-

Konohamaru refused to let go of Naruto's arm, so he was sitting next to the blonde. Sasuke's eyes were narrowed but he refused to look at the two, seeing as everyone was staring at him and would notice his anger...His jealousy.

Ino and Sakura sat on either side of Naruto and Konohamaru, leaving Sasuke almost opposite the two. Ino seemed to be thinking of what question to ask.

"Ok. Let's start with the obvious." she started. "What happened and where have you been?"

Sasuke let out a silent sigh.

"I don't know what happened. But I've been on a farm." he replied in a bored tone, having already explained this at least twice.

"Don't know?" Ino repeated. "How do you not know what happened?" she asked in disbelief. "That's impossible unless-"

"Sasuke-kun has amnesia Ino." Sakura answered calmly yet quietly, looking to Sasuke as if asking to be proven wrong. He couldn't give it to her and she looked away again.

"Amnesia?" Ino repeated in monotone. Three of the four others nodded, with Konohamaru wearing a calculating look. "Well that...that explains...a lot..." she said slowly.

It was several moments before anyone spoke. In that time, Naruto took to stroking Konohamaru's hair and Sasuke stiffed slightly when he noticed this. He wondered why he was getting so jealous over a little-brother-figure.

"So...Where are you staying?" Ino asked, her left index finger on her left cheek as she looked from the sky to Sasuke.

"I'm staying with Naruto." he answered calmly, grandly hiding how much he wanted to rip Konohamaru off of Naruto's arm.

"Well, makes sense...You were over there all the time anyway..." she returned her gaze to the sky to think.

Sasuke blinked. He was?

"_He's afraid you'll become enemies again."_

'_So, Naruto must have been afraid that I would stop staying at his house. He thought I would be mean to him or avoid him...'_ Sasuke realized. He didn't have much time to go over it as Ino blinked and asked him a question quite fast.

"Hey!" she started. "How long have you been back anyway!?" her gaze was accusatory, as if she thought he'd been there for a long time. Well, a week or two may be a long time to some but...

"A few weeks." he nodded, but was unsure. When around Naruto, Sasuke found it hard to keep track of time..."I think." he added.

"Ah." Ino didn't even pause to think of her next question. "So how much do you remember anyway?"

"That's difficult." he looked at Ino and she flinched back.

It was a look she wasn't used to receiving from Sasuke. More like a mix between Shikamaru's bored face and Sasuke's glare. But not either at all.

"You can't decide what you know unless you have something to compare it too." he explained, resembling Shikamaru more with every word spoken, as if he thought the explanation was 'troublesome.' "I remember a lot. But if it is relevant to what you call 'remember' is not likely."

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered, then looked up from the ground and smiled. "Dinner?"

Sasuke nodded and stood up, dusting himself off. Sakura and Ino didn't stop them. Heck, they didn't even move.

"When did Naruto...?" Ino tried.

"I...I don't know..." Sakura managed to answer, tears cascading down her cheeks. "But he spoke."

Ino blinked out of her shock and held Sakura. Everyone knew that she blamed herself for Naruto's muteness.

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Cut It Out, Cut It Off**

He gripped the door handle tightly before relaxing and gently opening the door. It was late, so he didn't expect Naruto to be awake. But somehow, just entering this room...He felt better already.

"It's hard...to forget something...like this..."

-

"Sasuke...has a kinder...face."

(This chapter is going to fulfill something I was told in one of the early chapters. Like...Chapter 2 or something.)


	21. Cut It Out, Cut It Off

**Chapter 21 - Cut It Out, Cut It Off**

'_Thoughts' "Memories"_

"Speech"

* * *

"Konohamaru." Naruto whispered, bending a bit to be eye level with the boy who was still shorter than him. "Please...Go home."

Konohamaru had held onto Naruto's arm most of the way home, letting go only to yell at someone who glared at Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke noted that the teen was much like a lost puppy and was in need of comfort, but it was a bit much to make it hard for Naruto to walk. Right now, the puppy looked like he'd just been told he was being sent to the pound or was getting fixed.

"Your parents will probably worry if you don't get home soon." Sasuke said, so that Naruto didn't have to deal with that face. He knew that somehow...Naruto wouldn't be able to say no to that face.

Konohamaru glared at Sasuke but it melted when Naruto sent the dark boy a thankful look. He looked helplessly at Naruto for a moment before hugging him one more time.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you yet Uchiha. Make Naruto-nii sad and you'll be sorry!" he warned before running off down the road.

"Thank you." Naruto gave his whispery thanks and hurried into his apartment.

-

"_My dream is to become Hokage!"_

Sasuke stared at the ceiling of his room and sighed. All the memories he had of Naruto...

"_Sasuke!" "Sasuke!" "Sasuke!" "You did it!"_

His black eyes shut tight as his chest hurt. It felt tight, painfully so. But why?

"_How was that!?" Naruto cheered._

"_Don't touch me." Sasuke grumbled._

"_The Sasuke I know wouldn't give up so easily!" "You're not Sasuke!"_

Sasuke sat up and walked to Naruto's room. He paused in front of the door.

"_I survived!"_

He gripped the door handle tightly before relaxing and gently opening the door. It was late, so he didn't expect Naruto to be awake. But somehow, just entering this room...He felt better already.

Naruto was laying down on his bed facing Sasuke, blue eyes were closed softly in sleep and Sasuke knelt down by the head of the bed.

He stared at Naruto's face before cautiously reaching out and laying his hand on Naruto's upturned left cheek. He found the tan skin to be extremely soft and he caressed the blonde's chin slowly with his thumb. His stomach was doing flips.

Sasuke remembered a sweet taste and an accidental kiss. He'd been so upset then, that his first kiss had been taken by a boy. By Naruto. Looking back on it, that may have been what started it. This feeling deep within him, the one connected to his memories.

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's gently and held it for a few moments, savoring the feel, before he pulled away. His face was red as a tomato and his heart wouldn't calm down, but it was a wonderful feeling. He had kissed Naruto, and this time...He hadn't run away in embarrassment. Then again, Naruto was asleep this time too...

Sasuke nodded to himself and closed his eyes.

-

Naruto opened his eyes and groaned the sleep away. He rolled over the minutest of bits before he was stopped by the realization that he was being held tightly around the waist by Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-sasuke?" he asked, a blush overtaking his face. "When did...?"

The dark haired youth didn't move, didn't react. His eyes were closed tightly, like he was holding onto a grand dream that he never wanted to leave or forget. With his tight eyes came a tight grip, but not so tight as to be uncomfortable.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke's skin was a tad darker than it had been before, and he credited it to the farm the older boy had been on for the past 2 years. He was still unnaturally pale, but not as much as before. Their skin tones were even closer together because Naruto had grown a tad lighter due to his self proclaimed exclusion from the world.

"It's hard...to forget something...like this..." he whispered, running a hang through rough black hair before shaking Sasuke awake. "Sasuke. Sasuke."

"No." Sasuke murmured, holding tighter.

"Sasuke. You need...a bath." he smirked when Sasuke wrinkled his nose as if smelling something terrible before opening his eyes and blearily taking in his surroundings.

"Naruto?" he asked with a yawn. Sasuke almost _squeaked_ and pulled away. "I...I felt uncomfortable by myself last night, so I...came in here." he explained, as if not explaining would reveal what he'd done during his search for comfort.

Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and got up.

"Just shower." the blonde ordered calmly.

Sasuke nodded and got out of bed.

-

The warm water had felt so good. Sasuke hadn't known how dirty he'd been, but apparently something he did got him covered in dirt. That...or it was just a feeling. Either way, he felt refreshed after the shower and now he was drying himself.

Almost done, he just had to put his shirt on and he was ready to leave the bathroom. Hair fell into his face and he glared at it, remembering only now that it was longer than he liked it to be. Sasuke dropped his shirt to the floor and walked to the mirror, using his hand to wipe the steam out of his way.

He scoffed. Yea, he looked a lot like Itachi. He opened the cabinets and found a pair of scissors in the first aid kit. Not his first choice of scissors, but they would work. He set to work, pulling out his right bang and snipping it to a better length.

He flinched as he watched it fall to the ground. Memories.

"Memories of Tucker and Marry are stored in the length of my hair...Memories of younger, better days are held in the shorter length though...So this is worth it, right?" he convinced himself with a nod, staring at the hair in the sink he stood in front of.

-

Naruto finished making eggs, one of the things he could make extremely well, and looked up after setting the plates at the table to greet Sasuke. He blinked, let out a yelp, and fell down.

"What?" Sasuke asked, pulling his hand down. He'd been running it through his hair. "Oh...This?" he tugged at his now shorter bangs.

Naruto nodded.

"It was too long. Reminded me of...him." he finished and looked away. "Oh yea, why didn't anyone think I _was_ him?"

Naruto stood up with help from the kitchen table and walked over to Sasuke. He ran his hands through Sasuke's hair and Sasuke closed his eyes for a reason neither knew. Well, Sasuke had an idea, but he wasn't about to admit that he wanted to...to...What was it? This felt really good.

"Sasuke...has a kinder...face." Naruto explained softly.

Sasuke opened his eyes, Naruto's hands still in his hair but not moving, and stared at Naruto. Naruto's voice had gotten stronger lately, and Sasuke smiled.

"Really? I'm not too sure." You could hear the smile sneaking into his voice as he hugged Naruto to him. "But you're doing fine."

Naruto grinned a feral grin and pulled away. He motioned to the eggs and Sasuke nodded.

"Right." Even that feral grin made him happy!

* * *

_Introductions Next Chapter - Neji and Hinata Hyuuga_

**Chapter 22 - Two Gems**

"Hyuuga." he bowed his head part way and then stood straight.

"Uchiha." the man nodded.

-

It was a beautiful blue stone inside of the Fire Nation's symbol. The rest of the necklace was silver and Naruto, even though he was a guy, knew that it was a work of art. It was beautiful and Sasuke must've paid a lot for it.

-

"Now open this demon's contraption from hell." the dark boy ordered coldly with a slight glare.

-

"This...is the clue...to the secrets...of my heart." Naruto whispered. "The pages...are torn...but it's your...favorite color."


	22. Two Gems

**Chapter 22 - Two Gems**

'_Thoughts' "Memories"_

"Speech"

* * *

Sasuke was now free to walk around without his hood on, since everyone knew he was here. Still, girls were stalking him every time he walked outside, so he had to sneak around. He supposed it was good for ninja training or something, but now he missed living so far away no one followed you.

He had managed to ditch them and was on the edge of town. Sasuke breathed in relief and sighed.

"S-sasuke-kun?" a small voice called and he gave a large twitch, freezing on spot before turning around to face this new foe. "Are you alright?"

Sasuke blinked, seeing two people there instead of one. The girl was shorter than him of course with white pupil-less eyes. She wore a long sleeved shirt that was light blue-ish purple on the bottom and white-ish grey on the top where it turned into a jacket type outfit. Her hair was long and straight and black with a faint hint of purple-ish blue in it.

Her hands were clasped behind her back and she seemed incredibly shy of him. Sasuke turned his attention to the man standing next to her, who sparked an almost rivalry-like emotion in him.

His eyes were pupil-less too, and his hair was incredibly long and pulled into the lowest of low ponytails. He wore white and black robes and a serious expression covered his face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in concentration and the girl took a step back while the man got on the defensive so discreetly that Sasuke almost didn't notice.

His eyes un-narrowed and he blinked, smirking.

"Hyuuga." he bowed his head part way and then stood straight.

"Uchiha." the man nodded. "It's good to see that you're doing alright. I was worried about the strange villager, but it's only you." he had a smirk on and Sasuke got the distinct impression that he was being teased. Before he could reply, the girl spoke up.

"Th-thank you for coming back." she smiled. "I always believed you would return."

Sasuke couldn't think of anything to hold against the soft spoken girl. Something told him that he should be wary of these two, and for a moment he just stared at her. Then it clicked.

'_They're rivals for Naruto.'_ he concluded, nodding.

Hinata smiled, taking the nod as some sort of answer to her statement, and Neji scoffed so softly it was almost inaudible.

"Hinata-sama, we should be going." he informed to young woman.

"Right." she waved goodbye shyly as they walked away and Sasuke gave a short wave back, to which Neji's smirk just grew and Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger at the tease sent over Neji's shoulder at him. Neji blinked and looked forward again, surprise written all over his face.

Sasuke didn't understand, but he couldn't stand being teased. He calmed himself and decided that he should go train some, so he headed for the memorial.

(Can anybody tell me what happened with Neji just then?)

-

Naruto had decided to do laundry today. Sasuke was currently wearing his old clothes from before his mission and Naruto knew he would need more sets if he were to keep wearing those clothes. He grabbed all the clothes and tossed it in a washing machine that was in a laundry mat (I'm not sure what they're called, I have my own washer and dryer. I think they're called Ladromats or something, oh well.)

He paused in throwing one of Sasuke's shirts in. It was heavier than the rest. Naruto turned it inside out and his ninja skills made him reach out and grab what was falling out before he even knew what it was. Looking in his hand, Naruto's eyes widened in awe.

It was a beautiful blue stone inside of the Fire Nation's symbol. The rest of the necklace was silver and Naruto, even though he was a guy, knew that it was a work of art. It was beautiful and Sasuke must've paid a lot for it.

'_Whose it for?'_ he wondered.

Naruto tossed the shirt in the washing machine, pocketing the necklace, and closed the door, turning it on and watching clothes spin in circles. Wow, his favorite show. About 5 minutes later, Kakashi popped up next to him.

"Good afternoon Naruto." he greeted, holding a basket-like object full of clothes under his arm, newly washed. Naruto nodded to him, but he was staring at the basket. "Hm? Oh come now Naruto. I told you about this before, because you always got so upset at our little surprises." he waved his left index finger in a 'tsking' manner at Naruto, a little joke.

Naruto shook his head to clear it. He knew that he shouldn't be surprised to see Iruka's clothes in the basket too, but it was still so strange to think of his two teachers...in a relationship like...like _that_. To keep his mind off of it, he turned back to the washing machine. Kakashi followed his gaze and smirked.

"Ah, my favorite show. But it's a rerun I see. The same episode from years ago, but I guess a marathon of old episodes is good." he joked about the dark uchiha shirts that he could actually tell apart from Naruto equally dark clothes. "But it seems that now the episode is a 'special edition,' neh?" he mentioned Naruto's clothes and Naruto gave him a short glare with a bit of blush to it.

'Go' the look said. Kakashi laughed.

"Alright then Naruto. But I'll see you again soon I hope. And Iruka would like you over for dinner soon too." and then Kakashi was gone, mid-shudder from Naruto at the thoughts that had suddenly flown through his head about Kakashi and Iruka.

-

Sasuke closed the apartment door behind him and sighed, running a hand across his forehead for the 5th time on his walk home. He hated how he smelled right now, the stench of sweat, dirt, and grime, even some blood.

He walked passed the living room and into the spare bedroom, grabbed some fresh clothes that he noted smelled like detergent, and headed into the bathroom. Naruto stared at the bathroom door and then pouted. Sasuke had walked right past him! Him! Naruto! Sitting on the back of the couch and waiting!

Sasuke exited the bathroom accompanied by a carpet of steam and took a deep breath.

"Much better." he smiled to himself, blinking when a familiar necklace was hung in his face.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, purely confused with a hint of what Sasuke concluded was...jealousy.

Sasuke blushed and grabbed the necklace. He looked at it almost fondly.

"I bought this...back when I first started to remember, from Hana-chan. She ran a jewelry stand. It cost me most of my money to get it. And she said..." Sasuke stopped abruptly.

"_Give it to someone you care for!"_

Sasuke's hand shot out and he grabbed Naruto's, bringing it closer to him and putting the necklace in it. He nodded.

"It's for you. It reminded me of your eyes. That's why I bought it. So it's yours." he reasoned, turning away as he felt his cheeks heat up.

Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke.

"Thank you."

Sasuke suddenly thrust another necklace at him. The silver locket.

"Now open this demon's contraption from hell." the dark boy ordered coldly with a slight glare.

Naruto let out a laugh as he took the locket from Sasuke's hand. Sasuke just stared at him, his anger gone with the surprise given by the laugh. Naruto fiddled with the locket for a few seconds and it popped open, so he handed it back to Sasuke.

Inside was a picture of Naruto and Sasuke, just standing there, and looking kinda pissed at standing so close to each other. Sasuke smirked, knowing that they hadn't become friends at this time. His expression became confused, noticing the eyes in the picture.

Naruto and himself, their eyes seemed to be discreetly searching for the one next to them. Sasuke looked like he was trying to look at Naruto and Naruto seemed to be trying to look at Sasuke. But they were both incredibly good at hiding it and they hadn't even noticed it themselves.

"_Naruto! Sasuke! Stand together, I want to get a picture!" Sakura smiled widely._

"_What!? Why him too!?" Naruto yelled angrily._

"_Naruto, stop being a prat. You're both my teammates, I want to make a memory that will last forever." she explained._

"_Forever...?" Naruto breathed out, but Sasuke heard it._

_They were suddenly pushed next to each other by Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi knew that nothing was going to get done until Sakura got her way, and Sakura wanted her way. They both crossed their arms and looked away from each other. Naruto was over exaggerating his pout and Sasuke just stared at the sky._

_There was no click for awhile and Sasuke felt himself compelled to look behind him. Was Naruto still pouting? Was he even still there? Was the click of the camera silent, and Naruto had left him?_

_The silent 'left him' had sent a panic rising up through Sasuke and he resisted the urge to hold his chest over his heart. His eyes turned and he kept his face looking unpleased. Just as he turned his head, the thoughts of Naruto's back as he walked away resurfaced and Sasuke's face contorted just after the flash and click when the picture was taken._

"_Sasuke!" Sakura whined. "I hope you only made that face after the picture was taken!" she turned to look at the lense of her camera, as if it would tell her how the picture looked._

"_Sasuke made a face? Sakura! Can I have a copy!?" Naruto laughed and Sasuke frowned. All in the name of making his life hell._

"That...was a special day." Sasuke whispered, a smile breaking across his face and his eyes glazed.

Naruto looked confused.

"Special?" he asked. Sasuke's eyes cleared and he looked up at Naruto, he was smiling but his voice held sadness.

He shook his head. "I don't know why, but that day...I thought of you leaving, and I don't know why. My chest hurt at the thought."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and barely touched Sasuke's left hand with his right. Sasuke blinked and looked at his hand, and saw Naruto motion to the locket again.

"This...is the clue...to the secrets...of my heart." Naruto whispered. "The pages...are torn...but it's your...favorite color."

The picture was situated in the right side of the locket, and these words were written on the left. Sasuke stared at them in concentration.

"That...will tell...everything." Naruto smirked. "Figure it out."

"Naruto." Sasuke looked up at him. "Your voice."

"It's...getting better." he smiled. "I'm...practicing."

There was a pause, where they just looked at each other, then Sasuke smirked.

"I'll figure it out." he assured Naruto, turning and going to his room. "I'm gonna sleep, ok? Call me when dinner's ready." he nodded and paused outside his bedroom door. "Oh. I saw Neji and Hinata today. She's beautiful, but he's weird."

"Always have been." Naruto gave a laugh.

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Sharingan**

"Travel sized." he let out a short laugh before fixing the tea and heating it with a little bit of chakra. "I have to be careful here. You seem to be the only one that has forgiven me." he gave a smirk as he handed Naruto a cup of tea.

-

"Don't tell me what to do! I would've regained them anyway! When I'm done...I kill you!" he yelled angrily, his eyes turning red.


	23. Sharingan

**Chapter 23 - Sharingan**

'_Thoughts' "Memories"_

"Speech"

* * *

Naruto would've been humming as he walked if he could. But as it was, his walk up to the top of Hokage Mountain was a silent one. He was sure that, with only a few more tries, he'd have most of his speaking ability back. It made Sasuke happy to know that he was almost alright, and Naruto wanted him to stay happy.

He stopped at the top of the mountain and just stared for awhile. He held up his right hand.

"One moment." he then turned and ran back into the village, past everything, until he got back to his house.

Sasuke was out training, hoping to regain his memories and abilities by doing so. Naruto thought that they were about the same distance away from their respective goals. He opened his closest, smiled, and wrapped his hand in fabric as he raced out of his house. He ran so fast this time, that no one saw him, they just felt the breeze.

He stopped at the top of the mountain again and caught his breath.

"Here." he held out the cloak and two hands reached out to grab it.

After the cloak was securely around his shoulders, Itachi Uchiha looked like Naruto had always known him to look. He supposed that Sasuke was more used to the underclothes though. Black and with fishnets. Itachi's eyes were black once again.

"Thank you." Itachi bowed. "It's strange to not wear the cloak. It is a part of me now. Something I can not erase."

They both sat down just out of view of the town and Itachi reached inside his cloak, pulling out the tea pot and cups from before. Naruto gaped at him, mouth hanging open. Itachi smirked.

"Travel sized." he let out a short laugh before fixing the tea and heating it with a little bit of chakra. "I have to be careful here. You seem to be the only one that has forgiven me." he gave a smirk as he handed Naruto a cup of tea, which the blonde took numbly.

"Sasuke...is training hard." Naruto nodded. "He really wants...to be himself again." he took a sip of the tea and smiled. "Herbal."

Itachi nodded.

"Medicinal herbs tend to make good tea, when mixed properly." he sipped at his own tea. "I came to see how things were. I suppose a few word conversation wouldn't hurt." he almost sounded as if he were talking to himself, and Naruto gave him a confused look.

"I-ta-chi." he laughed once when Itachi gave him a disgruntled look.

"I can tell that you're up to something. It's in your eyes. As long as it helps my brother, I won't interfere." he finished his tea and picked up Naruto's cup too. He poured out the extra tea with a grimace.

"You don't waste." Naruto smiled as if about to laugh at the older man. "You...never answered my question."

"Hm?" Itachi gave him an interested look but he seemed to get what had been said. "Oh yes." he put the tea set back into the abyss from whence it came and stood up, Naruto following suit. "It isn't much of your concern. But maybe I fear my own power, or I feel a need to repay the city. Maybe I'm just guilty and I want to join my family in the afterlife."

Naruto frowned.

"But it's...wrong...to make Sasuke...kill you." he reasoned. "You're brothers." Itachi scoffed, but it was almost a laugh to Naruto.

"I suppose that's true. Yet I can't bring myself to stop the events I have set in motion. After the death of my best friend, at my own hands, maybe I just stopped caring. But I am still trying." he began to walk away, and barely caught Naruto's words before he disappeared.

"We all are."

-

Neji stopped at the top of Hokage Mountain and then walked over to where Naruto was sitting. Blue eyes were locked on him, and Neji knew that Naruto was confused. He nodded with a slight, tiny smile when he stopped next to the blonde.

"It's been awhile." he greeted. "But you were right."

Naruto smiled.

"It seems that Sasuke is more dependable that I expected." he sat down next to Naruto.

Naruto stared at him, knowing that there was more Neji had come up here to talk about. He had left Hinata!

"The other day, when I met him for the first time, he was apprehensive. I teased him, of course not openly. But he noticed, I'm sure, because he got angry." Neji seemed to be concentrating hard on the stone in front of him. "Naruto, his eyes turned red."

Naruto blinked a few times. He then smiled, but it may not have been a happy smile.

"They...turned red..." Neji gasped, looking up to Naruto as he spoke. "..in the hospital...too..." he laughed once. "I don't think...he notices."

"Naruto." Neji managed to get out.

They both stood up and Naruto smiled.

"Hinata's worried...for you." he pointed out over the city, but Neji didn't look. He'd left without telling her, so of course she'd be worried, since Neji had become more protective of her in recent years.

"I'll talk to you later then. Correct?" he gave a smirk and Naruto almost laughed as the other walked away.

Soon after Neji left, Naruto looked at the position of the sun and decided that he should head back. He hadn't gotten to train much on talking, but he had been getting better everyday, and everyone was slowly learning that he was talking again. So it was alright. He hoped Sasuke got his memories back soon, or Naruto's first complete, perfect words...would be spoken to someone else.

-

Sasuke was sitting on the roof of his old house. The silver locket was in his hands, opened. Naruto had shown him how to open it himself. He was staring at the picture, wondering over the words.

"What is my favorite color?" he thought aloud. In his head ran all the colors he liked, but he stopped on one. "Blue. My favorite color is blue." he smiled.

"The torn pages?" a voice asked, near his ear.

"A book. It's a blue boo-huh?" he stopped talking for two reasons. One, he had realized that he had heard a voice and recognized it. Two, someone was hugging him from behind. "I-"

"Regain your memories, little brother." Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear before the embrace was gone, Itachi along with it.

Sasuke glared and turned around.

"Don't tell me what to do! I would've regained them anyway! When I'm done...I kill you!" he yelled angrily, his eyes turning red.

He walked back to Naruto's in a grumpy mood, unable to will his thoughts away. His eyes remained red, but noone was looking at them close enough to tell. His thoughts were revolving around Itachi and the evils that his brother had committed.

He angrily opened Naruto's door and slammed it shut. Naruto blinked and went to go see what was wrong. The blonde stopped when he saw Sasuke's glaring red eyes, wheels spinning.

"Sharin-gan." he nodded, and recalled his conversation with Neji.

"What?" Sasuke glared at Naruto. He wanted to calm down, really he did. But when he thought of how Naruto was being so accepting of his brother, his anger flared again.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke ripped it back. Naruto gave Sasuke a determined glare before grabbing Sasuke's wrist and dragging him to the bathroom.

"Let me go, idiot!" Sasuke may have been angry, but he wasn't about to use the word 'dobe' again.

Naruto stopped only when they were both in the bathroom. He closed the door behind Sasuke and forced the pale boy to look in the mirror. Sasuke stopped and blinked, feeling his anger ebb away.

"Red? My eyes are-" they turned to black obsidian once more. "Sharingan." he whispered, looking away from the mirror. "Like his."

"No...Not his." Naruto assured Sasuke with a hand on his shoulder before walking out and leaving Sasuke to contemplate.

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Records**

For Naruto, it wasn't so much that Sasuke had disappeared. It was that he had been left behind. For Sakura, it wasn't that she was mad at Naruto. It was that her sorrow was too large to hold in. So she screamed it. And Sasuke...

When Naruto had seemingly surpassed Sasuke, that's when the dark boy truly snapped. That's when he left. Shikamaru had decided that...Sasuke was kind of scared at how strong Naruto had become.

As hard as it was for the town the first time Sasuke left, it was even worse when he vanished the second time. It was as if he had disappeared from the face of the earth. No one knew where he was or what had happened.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Shikamaru explained, stepping until he was pretty close to the duo.

"A favor?" Neji's interest had been peeked. Just what Shikamaru wanted, he smirked.

'_Naruto and I were incredibly close before all of this. So if I regain my memories...'_

"I'll win, Hyuuga..."

(And we all love Shikamaru. Come on, you know you do. You definately will next chapter.)


	24. Records

**Chapter 24 - Records**

'_Thoughts' "Memories"_

"Speech"

I can't even be sure if I use those guidelines right there anymore. It's habit to put them at the top of my chapters now. Can someone tell me if I've been doing what they say, please?

-

It's coming to an end...Seriously. This story is nearing it's completion. We still have some more chapters to go...About 4 or 5...29 chapters maybe?

-

A boy with brown hair that was most usually up in a pony tail was laying on his back in the green grass with his hands behind his head and staring up at the clouds from his hillside paradise of quiet and wonderment. Well, he _had been _staring at the clouds, but at some point Shikamaru Nara had closed his eyes and wished for nothing more than to fall asleep. His problem was that he couldn't.

His head was too full of the information that he had received. Over the past three years, things had been somewhat quiet because Naruto didn't have Sasuke. It only got quieter after Sakura's declaration, everyone knew about it. Over the years, he had come to a conclusion.

For Naruto, it wasn't so much that Sasuke had disappeared. It was that he had been left behind. For Sakura, it wasn't that she was mad at Naruto. It was that her sorrow was too large to hold in. So she screamed it. And Sasuke...

Over time, even long before the disappearance had shaken everyone around and turned the world they knew upside down, something was wrong with him. He had been obsessed with one thing, and ignored everything else. It was only through the teamwork and desperation of Sakura and Naruto that Sasuke had come back to them and had become something similar to a regular teenager.

Of course, the death of Orochimaru helped too.

Shikamaru had come to this one conclusion of Sasuke. Sasuke had thought of everyone else to be less than him. So when Naruto started progressing with a fervor, it spurred them both on. Naruto to become better than Sasuke, and Sasuke to keep Naruto away from his pinocle of power.

Shikamaru had never truly understood what Sasuke was aiming for, but he doubted that the other boy ever got to that target.

When Naruto had seemingly surpassed Sasuke, that's when the dark boy truly snapped. That's when he left. Shikamaru had decided that...Sasuke was kind of scared at how strong Naruto had become.

Brown eyes opened and stared at the sky. It was too much information to sleep on. He closed his eyes again.

Back on subject with the disappearance. It had seemed almost too good to be true to hear Sakura mention Team 7, and it had sparked his attention. He supposed it should had been obvious that something was wrong. The amnesia explained a lot and Shikamaru found that he didn't care or even have the _strength _to care why or what.

But for the past two days, the Chunin had found himself unable to stop thinking about the predicament they were all in. Yes, he had stayed a Chunin, it was too much trouble to become a Jounin. But I digress, his thoughts.

Shikamaru had reviewed everything he'd ever known about Team 7 in hopes of quenching the burning thirst for an answer to a mystery deep within himself. He remembered life before they were ninja, and in the academy too. He recalled every moment he'd seen the team after they had passed Kakashi's bell test. Shikamaru found himself reminiscing half the time on thoughts and subjects he'd never given much thought to before.

Basic training, the first part of their first chunin exam, the forest of death, and the third segment of that test, the fights. He remembered every detail in technicolor, like it was yesterday. And even after that, Sasuke's behavior, Sakura's growing worry, and Naruto's wandering eyes. It was apparent that even if Naruto had been unconscious for the reason of Sasuke's behavior, he knew something was wrong...and he was watching.

It was probably Naruto that had known the most about Sasuke's crumbling psyche. Shikamaru himself had rarely seen the duo, and he didn't hear much about team 7 until after Sasuke's defection. So it was Naruto and Sakura, and even Kakashi, who knew it was going to happen. But they couldn't do anything to stop him, so no one blamed them. Naruto had probably blamed the city or the world, or even something Shikamaru had no knowledge about.

Everyone forgave Sasuke when he came back. Shikamaru didn't care much for grudges, and he'd never held one. After that, Naruto and Sasuke were nearly inseparable. The friendship had done wonders in the past and had continued to after everything was seemingly over. Soon, their lives, everyone's, had returned to the normal mundane routine everyone knew and usually cared for.

As hard as it was for the town the first time Sasuke left, it was even worse when he vanished the second time. It was as if he had disappeared from the face of the earth. No one knew where he was or what had happened.

Shikamaru found interest in watching how Sasuke's team reacted to things, as they were always unpredictable. For this reason, he knew Kakashi gave Naruto a scroll from Sasuke. The Jounin had said that it was all they found of Sasuke. But he'd learned that there was more to it.

The body of Sasuke's teammate, their supplies, everything that had been found at the site of death had been brought back and some of it stored. The body had been buried and a funeral held. The supplies that were still good had been used for something else. The higher ups recorded everything and stored all scrolls on the mission away.

Shikamaru's eyes shot open and he sat up.

"That's it." he said in almost awe.

'_Sasuke seems to be doing fine in remembering, but there is still such a huge gap that he can't remember. It's hurting him and his friends and the village and it's probably the thing that he needs to regain all of his memories. I'm convinced now that it's his last mission. That's the reason he can't remember, so it should hold the key to those lost memories.'_

He stood up and started walking back towards the village as he spoke.

'_After all, memories are never truly lost, they are merely forgotten or hidden away. Covered up by the brain in order to protect the one they belong to. His mind may think it's helping him, but this cover up is only hurting him. I need to find some way to-ah ha.'_

Shikamaru actually smiled at the figures walking past him as he reentered the village. The taller of the two usually scared many people, as did all of his clan. And next to him was his most precious job, one of his closest friends, Hinata Hyuuga. Yes, Shikamaru was smiling because of Neji Hyuuga. Just the man he wanted.

"Hyuuga." he called a bit over normal voice level.

It was enough and Neji turned his pupiless eyes on him. He regarded Shikamaru with practiced boredom. Hinata seemed confused as to why Shikamaru, someone who normally disliked talking to some like her cousin, would openly call to him.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Shikamaru explained, stepping until he was pretty close to the duo.

"A favor?" Neji's interest had been peeked. Just what Shikamaru wanted, he smirked.

"I need you to get a certain someone access to the records of the city. More specifically, ones from the past three to five years." he stared Neji in the eyes and Neji nodded.

"I understand. But why ask me? I'm sure other people are better suited." he seemed to be challenging Shikamaru. They both had those 'calculating' minds.

"You have connections." Shikamaru looked ever so slightly to the left, not ever moving his vision from Neji.

Neji nodded again, stepping to the left slightly as if to shield Hinata from Shikamaru's breath. Hinata looked incredibly lost, but Shikamaru could tell that her mind was working overtime. She was figuring out what he meant.

"I'll see what can be done to help." Neji assured him and ushered Hinata away. "Hinata-sama, we should be going now."

They were walking away and at about 20 to 30 feet, Hinata turned to look over her shoulder at Shikamaru and winked. He smiled and nodded to her, walking away in search of yet another piece in this messed up game of chess.

-

"Uchiha." Shikamaru called as Sasuke left Naruto's apartment. "Sasuke." he tried again when the black haired boy didn't answer.

Sasuke turned around and looked at him, confusion barely making it past a calm facade.

'_He's getting to be more like his old self every day.'_ Shikamaru thought boredly almost.

"Did you need something?" Sasuke asked, not sounding angry, but it seemed as if he didn't want to talk. Shikamaru nodded.

"I was thinking of ways I could help you regain your memories today. I've found that I can help, by making someone else do the hard part for me." he nodded.

"Meaning?" Sasuke asked, irritation slipping into his voice.

"I've arranged, kinda, for you to have access to the city records." he explained, his bored tone shining through with a vengeance. "Neji should be taking you in the morning. Hyuuga Neji."

Sasuke's eyes turned into a reddish color, but not yet Sharingan and Shikamaru flinched ever so slightly. Then they returned to a peaceful black like obsidian as the Uchiha calmed himself.

"Alright. Where do I meet him then?" he had decided to be civil towards his rival in...Naruto...if it helped him regain his memories.

"Tomorrow, he'll find you." Shikamaru inclined his head a bit and then walked away.

'_I'm pretty sure that Shikamaru is trying to help me. He has nothing to gain from this, so I'm not sure why he's doing this. But it works to my advantage. If I regain my memories...'_

He turned and walked towards the training grounds, a determined look on his face.

'_Naruto and I were incredibly close before all of this. So if I regain my memories...'_

"I'll win, Hyuuga..." he smirked, entering the training grounds. (No competition, right?)

-

On the other side of town, Neji sneezed.

"Neji-kun...Are you alright? You might be coming down with a cold..." Hinata asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Neji assured her with a smirk. "You ought to be more careful yourself. You always catch a cold this time of year."

Her blush only made his smirk wider.

* * *

Out :: Oh that was so stupid. -clocks self on head- But it was a nice way to end it, right? 

Onee-chan #2 :: Wait a minute...Is this an ending Author's Note?

Sat :: No way! It is! (Hi, I'm an almost anonymous voice. I'm Sat, but that's a nickname.)

Out and O.C. #2 :: -stare dumbly-

Sat :: -laughs- Anyways...Sasuke doesn't need to worry about any competition for Naruto's affections. See, the authors (authoress is a word banned by our psychology teacher) of this story didn't delve to deeply into the 'competition' for Naruto between Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata, or anybody else. So in this story, Sasuke's just being paranoid. -wink-

Out :: Satsuki-san...Why are you here?

Sat :: What? Can't I come visit once in a while...And you just gave away my name!

Out :: Gomen Satsuki-san...

-

**Chapter 25 - The Key To Memory**

(This is divided into segments, but not all the sentences in each segment are chronologically set.)

"I've offered to take you to the records room myself." she smiled with a light laugh and then motioned for him to follow her.

-

"And...I love Sasuke."

-

"Ninja K.I.A." he read aloud. "Killed In Action?"

'The ninja squad sent after Sasuke Uchiha has yet again found no results. We fear the worst for yet another time.' 'We fear the worst...'

Sasuke let out a yell, dropping the scroll. It hit the ground with a dull 'thud.' He held his head and let out another short yell.

Sasuke screamed, falling to the floor. Hinata ran around the nearest shelf in time to see him fall and screamed herself.

"Sasuke-kun!" she didn't want to touch him, and his breathing was extremely ragged. "Help! Someone! Neji-kun!"

(Next chapter is 5 ½ pages long) (I'm sad to say...that I'm proud of that fact. u.u)


	25. The Key To Memory

**Chapter 25 - The Key To Memory**

'_Thoughts' "Memories"_

"Speech"

* * *

Sasuke stood outside of Naruto's apartment the next morning, waiting. Waiting for the sun to rise, waiting for Naruto to wake up. Waiting for Neji to come find him, waiting for memories to come. He was waiting. 

The footstep he heard was so quiet that he almost didn't hear it, but he managed to pick it up and turned to face his visitor.

"Hinata?" he asked in confusion.

The smaller girl was wearing a light coat over her usual outfit, and a small blush painted her face a nice pink. She lifted her arms a bit as if motioning to the jacket.

"Neji-kun says I should wear this, because it's nearing winter." she explained, looking then to the trees nearby.

Sasuke looked too. He hadn't really been paying attention, but he supposed that yes, a few months had already flown by during his time here. The leaves were beginning to fall from the trees, and winter was definitely on it's way.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly, not angrily. Hinata gave a slight bow.

"I've offered to take you to the records room myself." she smiled with a light laugh and then motioned for him to follow her.

Sasuke shrugged after a moment and followed behind her. At least it was a Hyuuga and not someone else. Someone who would talk a lot.

-

Naruto grinned. Sasuke had left earlier, probably thinking he'd been asleep. So now he had snuck off to the mountain to further practice his speaking. No one would bother him today. No one!

His keen, and demonically powerful enhanced eyes caught the sight of two people and he focused in on them like a bird of prey. He blinked in confusion and took a step back from the edge.

Sasuke was walking with Hinata!?

When had that happened? Had things changed since Sasuke came back? Had he...changed his feelings? Naruto shook his head.

No. That wasn't it. Sasuke wasn't like that. He was living with Naruto for a reason after all! And the scroll specifically said 'I love you' towards Naruto. So there was no way.

"And...I love Sasuke." Naruto finished assuring himself with a spoken sentence, sitting down and grinning to himself for a long while before he really started to practice anything.

-

"Here we are." Hinata opened the door using an oddly shaped key.

Sasuke entered the room and took a moment for his eyes to adjust. It was a dark room, extremely dark.

"I'll fetch a lantern." Hinata scooted off down the hallway outside the room as Sasuke activated his Sharingan, deactivating it moments later.

It didn't seem to have any real effect on how well he could see in the dark. He saw movement, and books and scrolls didn't move. Light entered the room as Hinata returned with a lantern, smiling at Sasuke and showing him to a shelf of scrolls.

"These are the most recent records of the city." she explained. "You can look at these, or at the other records. But p-please...put them back where they came from." she sounded like she was begging, and Sasuke almost snorted.

"Of course." he reached up and pulled down a scroll. It was a census from the last year.

'_I doubt this will do me any good. Better try another one.'_ he thought, replacing the scroll on the shelf and reaching for another one.

-

Hinata was sleeping soundly against one of the shelves not 30 minutes later. Sasuke had checked the entire recent records shelf, but all that was written about him was that 'The ninja squad sent after Sasuke Uchiha has yet again found no results. We fear the worst for yet another time.'

That scroll had possibly been written by Tsunade, seeing as she went in to depth about the effects the failures were having on the town. Especially Naruto. He frowned, realizing that Naruto was incredibly precious to the Godaime.

"No wonder she wants you as her successor." he shook his head a bit with a wry smile. "My 'dreams' don't seem to be coming true though."

Itachi was no more dead now than he was 6 years ago. Well, being technical, yes he was. He was 6 years closer to dying a normal, natural death. But that wouldn't do, now would it?

A short burst of chakra from an area of this room that Sasuke couldn't even see caught his attention. His eyes were red in seconds as he slunk around old scrolls and entire shelving units. He glared, seeing his brother standing there at the very back of the room.

"You! Huh?"

There was a poof as his brother disappeared and Sasuke cursed.

"Kage Bunshin. Should've guessed."

He was about to run out of the vault and find the traitor when he stopped. A little red string was tied to a scroll that was hanging half out of it's spot. He grabbed the string and pulled the scroll out. He saw the word 'Mission' written on a broken seal across the outer edge of the scroll and looked at the scrolls around him in this section.

'_They're all mission scrolls.'_ he mused._ 'I wonder why they have these in here.'_

He looked back to the scroll in his hand and blinked. A bit of red ink was showing from the opposite side of the scroll and he rolled it over.

"Ninja K.I.A." he read aloud. "Killed In Action?"

'The ninja squad sent after Sasuke Uchiha has yet again found no results. We fear the worst for yet another time.' 'We fear the worst...'

Sasuke's mind jumped as his eyes widened. He nearly shoved the scroll in his hand back into it's spot and began pulling the KIA Mission scrolls in and out, checking them.

'_They thought I was dead. So that means!'_ he stopped abruptly, staring at the scroll in his hands.

"My last mission scroll." he said aloud, sadly.

Sasuke leaned against the shelf as he opened the scroll. His eyes scanned over the words written inside.

'_Reports of bandits...one year...'_

"_What's the scroll, huh? Your next mission?"_

'_Missing ninja...Thomas Krieger...'_

"_Sasuke-sama!"_

"_Krieger!"_

Sasuke held his head. He shook it and the pain dulled, so he scanned the rest of the scroll.

'_Class A...'_

"_Sasuke."_

_Sasuke looked to the brunette chunin handing out missions today. He wore a concerned look while Sasuke seemed bored stiff and disinterested._

"_I'll let you know this, alright? It appears that the bandits in your newest mission...They may be Akatsuki."_

"_Or wannabe's" Sasuke replied, reaching out for his mission scroll._

Sasuke let out a yell, dropping the scroll. It hit the ground with a dull 'thud.' He held his head and let out another short yell.

_The quiet forest. A twig snaps to my left and I turn. Suddenly missing-nin are swarming the camp. They're all wearing black and the deep night obscures their forms._

_My eyes glow red and I attack. There must be something under that outfit because my blows don't leave a scratch._

"_Sasuke-sama!"_

_I turn around and notice my partner for this mission is being swarmed._

"_Krueger!" I yell, running for him._

_I don't want to see him die, even if I don't care for him._

_Suddenly there's a pain in my back and I yell._

Sasuke screamed, falling to the floor. Hinata ran around the nearest shelf in time to see him fall and screamed herself.

"Sasuke-kun!" she didn't want to touch him, and his breathing was extremely ragged. "Help! Someone! Neji-kun!" she ran off to get help, not being much of a medic-nin herself.

-

Neji opened his eyes and stood up from his place on the floor.

"Hinata?"

-

Naruto stopped mid word and looked around.

"Hm?"

-

Sasuke shivered. He found it hard to breathe.

_I rip the kunai from my back, wincing at the pain as I toss it into the heart of the one who threw it. When I turn around, I'm surrounded and I feel fear. I can hear Thomas's yells of pain and I close my eyes for a moment before opening them._

_I wish for now that I had a stronger Sharingan. But I know I couldn't have killed _him.

_Needles fly and I flip around, my back now to the enemy as the skinny weapons embed themselves in my right left. I don't scream this time, but then they are yanked back out with a string and I gasp, falling to the ground._

Sasuke gasped, his pain coming out as a deep grunt.

_I can smell the blood, by this point Thomas is most assuredly dead. I've killed two of the enemies. Another kunai strikes my back and I stumble, falling to the ground once more._

_The enemies surround me and begin slashing at my arms and legs. I manage to move out of their line of fire, and they stop attacking. I notice that I'm at someone's feet and look up. They are wearing an Akatsuki cloak and regard the scene with disinterest. I know them._

"_You bastard!" I manage, but blood comes from my mouth and I cough it out._

_My brother looks down at me with red eyes, quickly reverting back to black. The calm, peaceful black that I used to trust. He looks me over and his eyes change to red again, mangekyou Sharingan at the ready._

_The bandits start up again and rush at me, at _us_. Itachi steps over me to face them and I can no longer see what's going on. My sight is full of black spots as I hear thuds faintly._

Sasuke rolled over, holding his head.

"No..." he managed.

_I've managed to walk a fair distance from the battle, I think. My perception of the world has blurred and I can't make anything out anymore. The blood loss gets to me and I fall to the ground, gasping for breath._

"_No..."_

_Still, my mind is revolving around the vision of a blonde boy. So I continue, crawling along the ground and gaining further scratches, probably infecting the ones I already have._

"_Oh dear...Honey! Come here! Quick!"_

"_What is it? Oh my lord! What happened to him?"_

"_I don't know...We have to help him."_

"_Of course. Help me get him back home."_

_The two voices echo in my darkening mind. Already I can feel my mind slipping away. What happened to me again? Why does it hurt?_

"_N-naruto..." I manage, and I hope they understand._

_In the end they don't and they start to move me. But I can't remember. What is my name again?_

Neji and Hinata rounded the corner to find Sasuke curled into a ball, hands near his head, shivering in fear and pain.

"Hinata-sama." Neji motioned for her to leave as he lifted Sasuke off of the floor. The scroll rolled away a little bit and he stared at it for a moment. "I see."

Neji then made a hand signal and disappeared from the records room, Hinata had already left.

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Runaway**

"I got Neji-kun...and he took him to the hospital...But he wanted me to...to come get you..."

Naruto gave him a bored look without really looking up. He half wondered why Neji was telling him this. Sure, Neji was more sociable now, but he still wasn't one for meaningless conversations. So he listened, ready for the point behind the babble.

"I...remember." he said aloud.

"Today I passed to be a Genin, the first level of ninja." he read aloud.

(No dividers this time. -smile-)


	26. Runaway

**It feels like it's been forever since I updated, and I'm not sure. So sorry if it's been a long time! We had finals and stuff...**

**Chapter 26 - Runaway**

'_Thoughts' "Memories"_

"Speech"

* * *

Naruto put his book away and smiled just as a knock on his door caught his attention. Something inside of Naruto grumbled in discontent, and Naruto nodded. Something was wrong. He hurried to the door and gasped, seeing Hinata there. 

She was a wreck too. Her hair was coming out of a loose ponytail she had apparently tied much earlier, and was sticking up at odd angles sometimes. She almost looked like she had cried and when she spoke, it was softer and more hoarse than usual, and Naruto realized that she must have cried or talked a lot. Her jacket was hanging off of her left shoulder and she in all looked extremely upset.

"Hi-"she interrupted his try at saying her name with a shake of her head.

"N-naruto...kun..." she blushed. "S-sasuke-kun...He...I took him to the records room this morning and he...he..." she took a deep breath, shuddering as she did so. "I fell asleep and I woke up because he was...he was screaming."

Naruto's expression turned to one of panic.

"No one was there, but he was...on the floor...screaming and twitching..." she shuddered again at the memory. "I got Neji-kun...and he took him to the hospital...But he wanted me to...to come get you..."

Naruto nodded and closed the door behind him. Soon, him and Hinata were off for the hospital.

-

"He's still unconscious, I'm afraid." Tsunade informed them. Naruto deflated like a popped balloon. "You can stay here, if you want. But only for tonight. I'll check in on him tomorrow morning. But until then, I need to get back to my Hokage duties, so he's in the hands of the hospital staff."

Naruto plopped down in a chair and stared at the floor. Neji sat next to him and there was peaceful silence for a good ten minutes. Then Neji turned to Naruto and grinned.

"Tenten was sent on a mission earlier this week. She was escorting some higher class men to a village two days from here." he explained.

Naruto gave him a bored look without really looking up. He half wondered why Neji was telling him this. Sure, Neji was more sociable now, but he still wasn't one for meaningless conversations. So he listened, ready for the point behind the babble.

"She's a very observant girl, as you know, so she was keen to recognize what she saw." he dragged on. "Tenten saw two people in that village that were wearing clothes similar to the ones Sasuke wore. She said that they were almost identical."

Naruto's interest was peaked now and he had given Neji his full attention.

"She told me all of this in the scroll she sent back with her partner, along with the mission report. Apparently she offered her services to them after finding out that their destination was Konohakagure." Neji smiled at the wide eyed, jaw dropped look Naruto was sporting.

-

"_Heh, dobe. What's this?" Sasuke asked, picking up a blue book from Naruto's kitchen table. "I never imagined that you of all people would carry a diary." he smirked._

_Naruto flushed bright red and snatched the blue book from him._

"_It's not a diary, teme." he scoffed, holding the book out of his reach and view. "It's a journal. I use it to remember the most important things that happen to me."_

"_It's a diary." Sasuke said simply, smirking at his tease._

"_TEME!"_

-

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he slowly took in his surroundings. He was in the hospital, an accursed hospital. He recalled what had happened and sat up slowly. He supposed that it was right for them to put him in the hospital. He'd passed out and had a basic spasm, if he was guessing correctly.

He felt his head, realizing that it was wrapped. He made a 'hmm' noise.

'_I must have hit my head at some point.' _he undid the bandages and let them lay on a table next to his bed.

Sasuke looked around the room a bit before standing up and walking over to the door. Naruto was asleep in a chair next to the door to his room and the clock on the wall read 3 am...sharp.

He recalled his memory dream and turned away from the door, walking around his bed and to the dresser. It was situated next to a window and he removed his normal clothes from it. That's all those things were good for, really. After changing into normal clothes, Sasuke silently opened the window and sat on the ledge.

'_The pages are torn...and it's my favorite color.' _he remembered. _'That must be Naruto's journal.'_

Sasuke would never admit it aloud, but after he'd found that book...He himself had bought a black journal that he wrote in on rare occasions. Sasuke paused.

"I...remember." he said aloud. It was a statement, not a question.

With that, he pushed himself out of the window, grabbing a tree branch and then hopping to the roof of the hospital to rush across the roof tops towards a small, familiar apartment. And no one knew he was gone.

-

Naruto was awakened to the sounds of Tsunade cursing her brains out. At first he wondered 'Why is baa-chan at my house?" and then he remembered where he was. He looked around and, sure enough, he was still at the hospital.

So what was up with Tsunade-baa?

Naruto stood up and entered Sasuke's hospital room, looking around for the dark haired boy as he neared the taller, older blonde. He felt a bit afraid when he didn't see Sasuke anywhere.

"Obaa-chan?" he asked.

"Naruto!" she gasped. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he nodded. "It's Sasuke. He ran off!" she motioned to the room, a very angry look on her face.

Naruto gasped. "Wha-!?" he looked to the open window.

The bandages that had been around Sasuke's head were now on the side table and the bed was messy, but empty. Naruto walked to the window and then turned to Tsunade. He pointed to himself and then out into the tree. Before Tsunade could say anything, Naruto jumped into the tree and then to the roof. He scanned the city, though it didn't help much, and then took off in a random direction to go search.

-

Sasuke opened the door to Naruto's apartment and closed the door quietly behind him. He didn't expect Naruto to be home, as the blonde was sleeping outside his hospital room. Then he made his way slowly to Naruto's bedroom and opened the door as if he were about to enter a forbidden place.

But the inside of the bedroom was just as he remembered it to be, not sacred. So he made his way to Naruto's bedside table and opened the drawer, taking out the blue journal within. He stared at it for a long while before sitting on Naruto's bed and opening to the first page.

"Today I passed to be a Genin, the first level of ninja. But it wasn't normal, I can tell you that." Sasuke read aloud, before reading silently about how Naruto found out that he was the Kyuubi and how he saved Iruka's life.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness! 

-

**Chapter 27 - My Confessions**

'There was so much blood. His blood. Sasuke saved me and then died in my arms.'


	27. My Confessions

**Wow! I got so many reviews in such a short time! Because it's Christmas and you all responded so well...I'm posting again real fast! Yay!

* * *

****This chapter lets me show off...**

**

* * *

Chapter 27 - My Confessions**

The entire hospital was in a frenzy. A patient was missing. But Tsunade was trying to calm them down. Naruto was out looking, and he was going to find Sasuke. There also had to be a good reason why Sasuke had left without telling anyone. She just didn't know what it was.

-

While all this was going on, Naruto was searching the city, incognito like, and Sasuke was safely tucked away in Naruto's bedroom, reading a diary. Er...Journal.

He quietly flipped the page and skimmed the section written there. It was about their fight with Haku. It appeared to Sasuke that Naruto hadn't taken his book with him, and had written in it when they'd returned. So it was longer than the last one. It was also only the second one in this book. Naruto had told the truth when he said he hardly used this thing.

A section about the actual fight with Haku caught him, and Sasuke felt he had to read it.

'_I opened my eyes and there he was, standing in front of me while Haku was on the ground. But even though he looked fine at first sight, Sasuke wasn't fine at all. He fell back and I had to catch him._

_There was so much blood. His blood._

_Sasuke saved me and then died in my arms.'_

There were tear stains on this page.

'_I held him close to me, until his heart beat grew faint and then stopped altogether. Then something happened. I grew so mad at Haku. So indescribably mad at him for killing Sasuke._

_And my chest hurt. But I still don't know why. The power that this pain gave to me was incredible, and I don't remember much of what I did with that power. I know that I came close to killing Haku, but then his mask fell off and I recognized him as a guy I'd met in the forest the day before.'_

Sasuke remembered that 'boy.' He'd walked up as the boy had walked away.

'_And all my anger vanished. I couldn't kill him, and I was disgusted at myself for wanting to and almost killing someone. But he wanted me to kill him, and that just made it worse. I couldn't kill someone who wanted to die._

_He started talking about his past, and then said some stuff about Sasuke. About how Sasuke had a kekai-genkei, or whatever too, and how his life must have been filled with sadness. Some of my earlier anger came back and I punched him, but it wasn't enough to kill him. That's when he had started talking._

_He wondered why I had stopped my attack, and I'd punched him. Then he'd doubted how much I cared for Sasuke and started all that kekei-genkai stuff. Man, I need to pick a spelling for that stuff and keep it that way._

_Either way, in the end I decided to kill him. But he sacrificed himself for Zabuza, and I'm glad I didn't kill him myself. I don't think I could live with myself if I had.'_

Sasuke smiled. That was so Naruto.

'_But Sasuke wasn't dead. Sakura, I couldn't answer her when she asked where Sasuke was. It just hurt more when she asked me, and all I could do was look away and force myself not to cry.'_

It seemed that, for Naruto, remembering it was just as painful as living it, as tears once again marked the page.

'_After everything, absolutely everything, I learned that Sasuke wasn't really dead. And I cried. I can't remember why. Maybe it was because he'd been resurrected. Maybe it was because Haku had given his life for someone who didn't seem to care about him. Maybe it was because Zabuza really did care for Haku, but couldn't show it until he died. Maybe it was just too much for me to handle and I couldn't hold back all that sadness anymore._

_I know I'm supposed to be a jokester, a prankster. But that night, and I've never let anyone know this, not even my teammates. But that night, after it was all over, I cried until my eyes hurt, my head hurt, until everything hurt except the pain in my chest. I cried until I fell asleep, with no tears left to cry. I used up every reserve I had since birth._

_I cried when Iruka-sensei accepted me, but that wasn't nearly how I cried that night. I couldn't stop the tears, and I prayed that no one came in or heard me. I don't know if anyone heard me, but no one entered the room, so I think I'm safe until someone finds this and reads all my secrets.'_

Sasuke smiled sadly and flipped the page. That entry was done and over with. Now on to the next one.

-

Naruto left the Uchiha house with a huff. He'd been sure that this is where Sasuke would go, after checking the city of course. But the dark boy hadn't been there. So it was on to the next idea...as soon as one came to him.

An image of his Christmas gift to Sasuke, that locket, passed through his mind and he smiled.

'_Sasuke must have figured it out.'_ he grinned a bit more and took off. _'So he's at my apartment.'_

-

Sasuke flipped to a new page. So far he had read many entries. They included topics like the Chunin Exams, Gaara, Neji and Hinata, and as time went on and on, more and more of the entries included some bit about Sasuke himself.

Naruto wrote about Gaara's demon and his own, and all the cons that came with it. He also named the pros, but there seemed to be less pros than cons. Naruto included who found out about the demon and what their reaction to it was.

There was a short entry at one point where Naruto had seemed quite confused.

'_I've realized that the only feelings Sakura has right now are for Sasuke, so I've backed off. I want her to be happy, but seeing Sasuke reject her is making _me _happy. I don't understand. I no longer have a crush on Sakura, so why am I happy?'_

That had made Sasuke laugh out loud. He had decided that it was at that point that Naruto truly began to care for him, even if it wasn't in a romantic sense.

Continuing through the journal, Sasuke realized with guilt that his defection to Orochimaru had affected Naruto to a huge degree. There were several pages of one entry in which Naruto ranted on about failing Sakura, the city, Sasuke, and himself. Tear marks were sporadic on the page, and Naruto's handwriting had been nearly illegible. Naruto had put a bit of humor in it as well.

He'd made a joke about 'maru' being an ending for guys' names and 'orochi' being an eight headed or eight tailed snake. So it must mean that Orochimaru is a male eight tailed snake, or eight headed. But he'd joked that he'd only seen one head so far but didn't doubt that eight more could fit in the robes Orochimaru wore.

There had been a bit about Tsunade, and the bet he'd made with her. It seemed that that was what made Tsunade first consider him to be her successor. This included when Naruto first learned his Rasengan. Naruto also ranted on about how he would like to kill Itachi himself, but was letting Sasuke do it. Those came before the valley of the end. After Sasuke's defection, there had been a long gap in the dates following. More than two years passed before Naruto wrote another one.

It had been explained by saying that Jiraiya had taken him on a training mission. Naruto explained a little bit of the training, but for being gone for two and a half years, he didn't really say much. There was some more about Sasuke and Sakura and the others, but mostly it was just Naruto remembering things in a nostalgic way.

There was an entry about Gaara and a lot of other stuff, but for spoiler purposes, I'm not going to tell you what's going on. -evil grin- I'll just skip to the Sasuke disappears part.

Sasuke realized with a big frown, that Naruto had been devastated when he didn't come back on time. The journal became a diary for a bit as Naruto wrote every few days about little things he remembered from before Sasuke disappeared.

Sasuke recognized the date for one. It was the day he'd come back, when he'd met Naruto in the rain. Naruto had asked 'Why does the world hate me so much?' because he'd apparently thought Sasuke was just a very real dream.

Sasuke closed the book after reading the last one. It had been short, and Sasuke hadn't understood, but it was dated for yesterday.

'_I'm ready when he's ready.'_

He heard the door open and grinned. Naruto was home! Now that Sasuke remembered, things could go back to the way they'd been, right?

* * *

**Chapter 28 - First Words**

"Why don't you hate me?"

"I can't let you go Sasuke. I never could. You disappeared and I wanted to die, because it seemed that you had died too."

"I love Sasuke Uchiha, with all of my heart."

"I wasn't able to kill you either."

"I'm sorry that I've been gone so long."

(I scared you all last chapter, didn't I? -smile-)


	28. First Words

**Chapter 28 - First Words**

'_Thoughts' "Memories"_

"Speech"

* * *

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and entered it, shutting the door loudly behind him. As hoped, Sasuke opened his bedroom door and walked out, a smug smirk on his face. Naruto's own smile drained suddenly at seeing it.

"Finally found me, eh?" Sasuke teased as he walked over. "I have a question."

"What?" Naruto asked, and his ability to answer still made them both happy. His voice now was clear and crisp, like it had been before. It sounded as if he'd never shut up to begin with.

"Why don't you hate me?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke in confusion at first, then shock and understanding. Sasuke had turned to look at the floor and Naruto smiled kindly. He placed a hand on each of Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sasuke is special to me." Naruto began, taking a deep breath between each sentence. This is what he'd been training for! "You've done so much for me, and I always felt that I was less than you. But then I managed to catch up and you got so angry at me, and that hurt."

Sasuke looked up from the floor. Naruto saw something in Sasuke's eyes that gave him the courage to continue this little speech.

"After everything that has happened, all the trials we've been through...I couldn't just toss you aside when you left. And so I fought for you, always for you." Naruto paused here to take a few deep breaths and Sasuke knew that this was still hard for him to do, talking this much. "I was so happy, when you said you would come back with me."

Sasuke saw that the memory was very dear to Naruto, as it seemed like the blonde was holding back tears.

"I can't let you go Sasuke. I never could. You disappeared and I wanted to die, because it seemed that you had died too." Naruto shook his head, and after a long pause, he was able to continue. "Do you know how happy I was, when you came back?"

Sasuke and him just stared at each other until Naruto managed to continue, seeing as Sasuke wasn't going to answer.

"I was elated." There he went, using his new vocabulary. "Those years gave me time to think, Sasuke. And I know now that there is only one thing I really want right now. I'll want more in the future, and I've wanted a lot in the past. I wanted recognition, attention, a family, and friends. But right now, I only want one thing Sasuke. And it's the reason why I don't hate you."

"What?" Sasuke asked in a whisper, as if afraid talking too loud would break some spell they were under.

"I...I love you." Naruto was blushing heavily. "I love Sasuke Uchiha, with all of my heart. I love you."

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and headed into his bedroom, not even bothering to close the door. Sasuke didn't even have to wait ten seconds before he'd decided on a plan of action and had entered Naruto's room silently.

Naruto looked up at him, and Sasuke knelt in front of the blonde sitting on the bed. He looked up at Naruto and then took a deep breath.

"I've felt the same way, for a long time." he admitted, leaning up and planting a kiss on Naruto's lips.

"W-what?" Naruto managed after the kiss. Sasuke smirked.

"Shikamaru arranged for me to go to the records room. I'm not sure, but I think he knew that the key to my memory was in that room." Sasuke stood up and then sat next to Naruto on the bed. "At the time, I thought that the bandits claiming to be the Akatsuki had been commanded by my brother, but it seems I was wrong. All he's done since I came back is try to help me...in his own way of course."

Naruto's eyes were widening slowly but steadily as the truth of what Sasuke was saying collapsed on him.

"I suppose I worried him when I left the battle field, and he probably thought I was dead. I was never able to truly hate him, you see. Because he is my brother, I'll always be able to forgive him at least a little bit, just enough that I'm not able to kill him." Sasuke smirked as if it were ironic. "I wasn't able to kill you either." (Took long enough to get to the point, didn't he?)

Naruto gave him a confused look.

"I said I would, but every time I tried...You stopped me, or I couldn't bring myself to do it. Somewhere deep inside of me, I knew that I never could deliver the final blow to you. I would always leave you alive, maybe wounded, but alive." Sasuke shook his head. "That's why I'm surprised that you don't hate me. It seems unrealistic that you could love someone like me."

Naruto suddenly hugged Sasuke and Sasuke managed to somewhat hug Naruto back. After all, they were sideways to each other so the hug was awkward. Sasuke smiled, his eyes closed, and tightened the grip he had on one of Naruto's arms.

"I read your journal, and I realize now that I've missed out on a lot of important things." Sasuke laid his head sideways so that it rested on top of Naruto's, which was on his left shoulder. "I'm sorry that I've been gone so long."

"But you're here now. That's what matters, right?" Naruto turned his head so that he was face first in Sasuke's sleeve and took a deep breath. "That's...what matters."

Sasuke sighed in exasperation, but he smiled. Naruto had just fallen asleep on his shoulder. He supposed that it took more out of him to make that speech than even Naruto himself had noticed.

* * *

**Chapter 29 - Epilogue - Reunion**

It's time to tie up loose ends. The Julian's, Tucker and Marry, are in town! But Sasuke isn't home and it's up to Shikamaru to lead the way.

Sasuke grinned. "He's not someone you easily forget."


	29. Epilogue Reunion

**Chapter 29 - Epilogue - Reunion**

'_Thoughts' "Memories"_

"Speech"

* * *

"Who approaches?" a female voice asked, and Ino jumped down from her station atop the wall to enter Konoha.

"Really, you forgot what I look like already? I've only been gone for 4 days!" a girl laughed, and the two travelers next to her looked warily at the guard.

Her black pants went to hang snugly just above her ankles, and her pinkish white shirt covered until just below the elbows. On her back was the largest scroll Ino had ever seen, and she couldn't mistake it, or the two buns of hair on the girls hair.

"Tenten. Who are they?" she motioned to the travelers.

"Some travelers from the north that were lost on their way to Konoha." she leaned in close and whispered the next part. "Their clothing style is similar to Sasuke's, see?"

Ino nodded. "I do." she smiled at them. "Welcome to Konohakagure, I hope you find what you're looking for here." Ino let them pass through the open gate and jumped back into place on the wall. Tenten lead the two travelers into the city and motioned around her.

"I'm assuming that this is your first trip to Konoha, so welcome. Take a look around." she smiled at them.

The female seemed ecstatic about being there, while the male seemed suspicious of Tenten and the guard Ino.

"How did you know we wanted to come to Konoha in the first place, Tenten-san?" he asked. Tenten smiled.

"I'm actually a very observant girl, Julian-san. I recognized your clothing. Once I learned you were headed to Konoha, I knew you were coming to visit our very own Sasuke Uchiha." she laughed at their surprised faces. "I have to go report back to the Hokage, so I wish you luck finding your way. And don't feel bad asking for directions." With a wave, she was gone.

Mr. And Mrs. Julian wandered through the town, confused as to where they were, until they finally did stop and ask for directions. They asked for Sasuke Uchiha, and the man smiled broadly, pointing in a direction and claiming that the Uchiha household was that way, saying "You can't miss it."

Indeed they couldn't. The house was very large and a wall surrounded it. But the nameplate 'Uchiha' was easily recognizable and they knew they had found the house.

"Honey, it doesn't look like anyone is in there." Marry said worriedly. "Maybe he's not home?"

"If you're looking for Sasuke, you won't find him here." a voice called, and they turned to see a brunette teenager sitting on the wall. It appeared that he'd been staring at the clouds.

"And you are?" Tucker asked. The teen sat up and languidly fell to the ground, then nodded a greeting to them.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara, and like I said...You won't find Sasuke here." he repeated himself. Marry recognized the name from Sasuke's letter and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Marry Julian and this is my husband Tucker Julian. Please, if Sasuke isn't here, where is he then?" she asked.

Shikamaru shook his head as if he thought this was 'troublesome.' But he still answered.

"Sasuke has been staying with his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, ever since he got back." Marry recognized that name too, as did Tucker. "As far as I know, today they're at the training grounds."

"How do we get there?" Tucker asked, now trusting this boy. Shikamaru shrugged and nodded as if to himself.

"I'll take you there." he offered, and they accepted.

-

Sasuke blocked a punch and threw Naruto away. They had agreed that for this training, no genjutsu or ninjutsu were to be used. Just taijutsu and weapons. Naruto flipped in the air and tossed several kunai in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke brought out a shuriken and parried each kunai aimed at him, then tossing the shuriken at Naruto as the blonde fell.

Naruto smirked and caught the shuriken in midair, which surprised Sasuke.

"You think that I spent two years sitting on my butt or something?" he asked with a laugh. Naruto's voice still shook and sometimes changed pitches sporadically, but he had learned to speak incredibly well in such a short amount of time.

Sasuke smirked and ran at Naruto. Naruto tossed the shuriken to the side and met Sasuke hand to hand in a battle to see who was stronger.

This is the fight that the Julian's and Shikamaru came upon. Shuriken and kunai littered the ground everywhere, but the boys didn't seem to be running low still. Neither of them had very many cuts, being able to dodge or parry all the other's attacks. And as they watched, Naruto and Sasuke jumped away from each other and both simultaneously grabbed some of the fallen weapons and tossed them at each other, dodging the weapons thrown at them and flying into the air.

The final blow that they saw was when Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously punched each other in the jaw, sending each other flying towards the trees on opposite sides of the clearing they were in.

"Sasuke!" Marry cheered out of joy. The black haired youth blinked and didn't catch himself before he hit the tree he was so surprised. "Ah!"

Marry and Tucker rushed over to him, Naruto just stood up and stared at them, and Shikamaru made his way over to Naruto.

"Those two are apparently the ones who cared for Sasuke after his mission failed. They seem like good people." Shikamaru nodded to himself again, and Naruto smiled. He hoped Sasuke would introduce him.

Meanwhile, with the other three inhabitants of the clearing.

Sasuke stood up and brushed himself off after hitting the tree. Suddenly Marry was upon him, hugging the life out of him.

"Marry-chan..." he warned, and she let go.

"I'm so glad to see you. You seem to be doing so well here." she had tears in her eyes she was so happy. Sasuke smiled a bit.

"Yea. Yea I am, I guess. Better here than I have ever done anywhere else." Tucker looked at him.

"Sasuke. How is your amnesia?" he asked.

"Actually, it got cured just yesterday." Sasuke let out one laugh, and seemed embarrassed. "I kinda had a spasm attack or something and when I woke up, I remembered." he explained with a shrug.

"Oh dear." Marry gasped. "Are you alright?" she asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yea. Naruto made sure I was alright." he motioned to the blonde over with Shikamaru.

Tucker nodded, being insightful.

"He's the one from the memory you had of Christmas, isn't he?" he asked. Sasuke started and a blush crept across his face. Marry giggled.

"Oh that's so sweet. You two must be so close by this point." Marry laughed again at how red Sasuke's usually pale face was and smiled. "I give you my blessings."

Sasuke almost fell over to that.

"M-marry-chan...We aren't getting married!" he gasped, his face looking like a tomato.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! Are you gonna introduce me or not?" Naruto called, his voice only wavering a bit. Marry seemed confused, but then she looked like she'd remembered something.

"That's right. You said he'd been trying to talk again." she nodded to herself, imitating Shikamaru. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"And he was the first thing you remembered Sasuke." Tucker entered his two cents. "You had something to do with his wanting to talk, and he had something to do with you wanting to remember, right?"

Sasuke grinned. "He's not someone you easily forget."

With that, Sasuke lead Marry and Tucker Julian over to Naruto, where he would formally introduce them to each other. Later he would introduce them to Sakura, Ino, Konohamaru, the other teams, and even the Hyuuga's. If given the chance, Sasuke knew he would even introduce them to his brother.

With that thought in mind, Sasuke looked to the sky, as if his brother would be there. But of course, his brother can not fly, and thus, was not there. But it's the fact that Sasuke was thinking a bit fonder of him that counts. Naruto made a comment about him spacing out and Sasuke just smirked and turned to face the blonde again.

The End.

* * *

I really wanted to put more of Konohamaru in here, but for some reason...just couldn't find a spot for it! I also wanted to enter one more bit of "Travel Sized" (see Itachi scenes) in here, but I decided against it.

Hope you've enjoyed this!


End file.
